Next door neighbor
by spinergirl
Summary: Sitting here in the pale moon light in front of the apartment complex I am suppose to move into tomorrow. How did I get here? What caused me to come here? My life was ripped out of my hands in a blink of an eye. How did I let that happen
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

Sitting her in the pale moon light in front of the apartment complex I am suppose to move into tomorrow. How did I get here? What caused me to come here? My life was ripped out of my hands in a blink of an eye. How did I let that happen?

The sound of my 6 month old James' whimpering brought me out of my thought. I touched his cheek and fixed his hat that was falling off his head. This caused him to stir in his car seat.

For Him. I am doing this for us. I couldn't stay close to him. I just couldn't. It would hurt too much.

**Flashback**

I walked into the dark house. Something was right. Felix should be home by now. I look on the floor by the stairs and I see a pair of pants. There were Felix's pants. My baby is home. I held our son close to my heart. And that's when I heard it.

Laughing. And it was female. I quietly walk up the stairs and I walk down the hall to our bedroom and notice it slightly open.

I quietly push the door open to get a better view and my world cracked.

My love of 4 years is in bed with another woman. His co-worker Jessica Stanley. He was in bed with Jessica Stanley. We've been to parties together. She was always nice to me when I met him at his office. And she was very sweet to help me when I needed it for my baby shower

I can't believe this he did this in our house, in our bed. The same bed we conceived our son and where I birthed him.

It meant nothing to him.

We meant nothing to him.

I pulled out my phone and took a picture of him and quietly left our house.

I know it is nuts for me to do that but I couldn't bash his skull in with our 3 month old son in my arms.

I ran to my car and swallowed my tears until I reached my cousin. My best friend.

I knocked on her door and she answered.

"What's up Rose? Did you forget something?"

My grey eyes looked up into chocolate brown and I started to tremble and sob.

She led us inside and took James from me to when to her bedroom to lay his down.

I sat on her couch and put my hands to my face and started to cry harder.

My cousin came back and sat with me on the couch.

"What's wrong Rose?"

I looked at her and said between sobs.

"Bella. Felix. Felix."

Bella looked very concerned.

"What happened to Felix?"

I wiped my tears.

"I caught… I went home and…"

I couldn't say it. I couldn't say it so I reached in bag and pulled out my phone and showed her what I couldn't say.

"That motherfucker. Is he still breathing?"

I just shook my head.

Bella pulled me into her arms.

"I am going to kill him. That bastard. You just had his baby. That's worthless crappy."

Bella's tirade was cut off by my cell phone ringing.

I looked at the name and it was Felix.

"I will answer it." Bella said while trying to take the phone from me.

I shook my head and tried to make my voice sound normal.

"Hello." I said and cleared my throat.

"Hey babe."

Babe? That made me sick to my stomach. Does he call her babe? That bitch.

"Hey Felix. What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"I am at Bella's."

"You are still there? I thought you left already."

Yeah I am sure.

"No I am about to leave now."

"Hurry I miss my girl and my baby boy."

I closed my eyes and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"We are on our way." I said with my voice trembling.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired. I am leaving now."

I hung the phone and I looked at Bella.

As I thought she had a disgusted look on her face.

"I know you are going to cut his balls off."

I rose off her couch and walked into her room to get my son.

"I know you aren't going to pretend like nothing happened."

I could feel a dull headache coming on.

"This isn't like you Rose."

She was right. This wasn't me. The cook Rosalie Hale that was beautiful and could get any man she wanted. I have a beautiful face with an amazing body. And it didn't help that James enhanced my body after having him.

"Bella." I said while putting my hair in a messy bun.

"I am going to handle it."

She scoffed.

"Yeah but I don't like how you are handling it."

I blew out a breath.

"Isabella, can you watch James and I will be back either tonight or tomorrow morning?'

"You know you don't have to ask me that. He's my godson and my baby. Go."

I hugged her and left.

I sat in front of our house. I couldn't go in. I couldn't go in until I knew when I saw him I wouldn't fall apart.

But the more I sat there I more upset I got.

I got out of the car and walked inside this joke of a house we shared. The house I thought that supported a love that I thought couldn't be shattered. Boy was I wrong.

"Felix?"

"Upstairs Roses."

Roses were his name for me. The first time he met me, he said he smelled like roses. And it stuck.

I went upstairs and I saw him getting dressed. He must have just got out of the shower because his hair was wet.

Washing off any evidence of his slut, but the bed was made up.

I shook my head. How long has he been doing this?

Felix walked to me and kissed me.

I swallowed hard.

"Where's the baby?"

"He is ummm at Bellas."

He pulled me into his arms.

"Oh you wanted to spend some alone time with me."

Felix started kissing my neck.

"I see you haven't had enough" I mumbled under my breath.

He pulled back to look at me.

"What did you say?"

"What time did you get home?"

"Ummm not to long ago."

He let me go and walked to his closet.

"Oh I see. And what time did Jessica Stanley leave?"

That stopped him.

He turned to face me.

"What are you talking about?"

"No don't do that. Don't lie. Don't deny it. Just don't."

He walked closer to me. But I put my hand out to stop him

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah you do."

I took my phone and threw it at him

He picked it up from the floor and his mouth fell from what he saw.

"Quiet I see."

I turned and went to my closet and pulled my bag and started to put my clothes into it.

"I am sorry Roses. I didn't want you to find out about it this way."

"How long?"

"About 8 months."

I stopped to look at him.

"Eight months. I was pregnant. I was carrying your child."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

He walked closer to me.

I turned my back on him and started to cry.

"How could you do this to me? To us?"

"I love her Rosalie. She's pregnant."

The wind was knocked out of me.

I turned to face him and I slapped him so hard across the face.

"I trusted you. I love you."

Felix put his head down.

"You can't say anything?'

He looked into my grey eyes.

"I am so sorry."

I sniffed and continued packing my stuff.

"I gave you everything. You were my everything. You promised to never hurt me."

"I know I did."

"You don't get to agree with me. You don't have that right anymore."

I pack both my stuff and my son's stuff and I left.

I drove back to Bella's house with tears in my eyes. How I made it one piece is news to me.

I knocked on her door and she answered.

"He loves her and they are having a kid together."

Bella pulled me into her arms for the second time that night and I cried. Cried for the man I lost.

~~x~~

"You know you can stay with me."

I huffed out.

"Mom I love you but I told you that we are done mooching off of you."

"You are my daughter. There is no such thing has mooching off of your mother."

She worried about us. And no matter how many times I tell her that we would be fine it just goes in one ear and out the next. I moved back to my mothers after the whole Felix fiasco. And I hear that he and his slut are getting married after the baby (which I heard is a girl) is born. It didn't take him long to move her after we left.

Just then one of the mover guys walked into our new apartment.

"Where do you want this?"

"Mom I have to go. Thanks for watching James for me and I will pick him up tomorrow."

I walked to him and the box said James's clothes.

"That goes to the bedroom on your right."

"Anything for you baby. Whatever you need" My mom said through my cell phone.

"We have to do this. I have to do this."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't have too."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Rosie."

I hung with her but Bella was harder to shake off.

"I don't know why you don't want to go out to that hot club a couple blocks away. And get a hard drink and a harder man."

A man. I didn't want one. I was in the mood to entertain them. Plus Felix wasn't completely out of my heart yet.

I groaned.

"Come on Rosie. It's been 3 months."

"Yeah but I just broke up my child father who I was involved with for four years."

Bella didn't get it. She's never been in love. She never felt what I felt for Felix. She never let a man get close enough to her. I am not saying she's hoe or anything. She was still a virgin and very very picky.

Bella always believe that when she meets her man she will know. She will feel it from her feet to her head and back. I wish I felt like that. But it was over for me. I didn't want to give anybody else my heart. It was just me and James and I was happy for that.

"Hello. Didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry Bells. What did you say?"

"I said let's get something to eat."

I've been so busy unpacking while the movers were bringing in my stuff I didn't realize how hungry I was.

As we left the apartment I noticed a busy brunette walking down the hall toward us. She looked very trashy. Like a street walker. She was wearing very tight skinny jeans with stripper shoes on and a very tight halter top. He breast were spilling out of the top.

"Hello." She said as she got closer to us.

We both replied back

As she passed, Bella and I shook our head and rolled our eyes.

We turned our head to see where she was going and it was next door to me.

She rang the bell and our eyes met and she smiled. As the door opened she said goodbye to us and was pulled inside.

Bella and I looked at each other and chuckled.

We decided to go to the Italian place around the corner. That was convenient. If I didn't feel like cooking, I could grab a sandwich or a salad or pasta. The place was called Giovanni's.

As we got back to the apartment with the food we sat on the floor to eat.

I watched Bella open up her meatball hero and I hated her for eating anything and not gaining one pound. Me I smell something and I gain 5 lbs. Thanks James.

"How can you eat that?"

"Easy open my mouth and shove it in."

I threw my fork at her.

"You smart ass."

I opened my chicken cesar salad and began to eat.

As I put the first forkful in my mouth I started to hear something banging on the wall.

"What is that?' Bella said as she put her sandwich down.

"Is that?" She continued.

We got up and followed the banging to where it was getting louder.

It was very loud in my bedroom.

"Shit shit shit shit. Yeah get it get it get it."

Bella laughed and put her hand to her mouth.

My neighbor was having sex with the busy brunette.

"Hold on baby."

"Yeah baby give it to me. Give me all of it."

The moaning and groaning were very loud. I can't have this. Not with my son here.

"Ready baby? Ready for the Em ride?"

"Yeah baby give it to me. Yeah right there. Don't stop"

Bella opened her eyes wide at me.

"What the fuck?'

The moaning and groaning got louder and the banging got harder.

"Shit Em. You are killing it babe. Kill it baby.

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up."

Her moaning was muffled.

Oh great this is going to be very interesting.

**I hope you guys like this story. Don't forget to read my other fanfics. **


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I hate him. I hate what he's done to her.

He broke her. This isn't my cousin Rosalie Hale.

She wouldn't have let a man run through her like that.

But she loved Felix. They were supposed to get married and be with each other till they were old and shit. But now he's marrying that hoe bag Jessica.

Now my cousin is holding herself hostage in her new apartment. She's been there for a week and every time I tell her we are going out, she uses James as an excuse. Well not today.

I pulled up in front of her apartment complex in my black Honda Accord.

She is getting out of the house today.

I buzzed her bell and shook my head at the sad voice that answered.

That damn Felix. He did this. If it wasn't for her I would have cut off his…

"Hey you are going to break that."

I turned my angry eyes.

"Oh ok. Break it if you want."

The tall muscular guy with short curly hair chuckled and I noticed 2 dimples. The right dimple deeper than the left.

I shook my head to calm down.

"Sorry just thinking."

'I wouldn't want to be that person you are thinking about. You seem like you could do some damage if you saw them."

I would love to do some damage to him.

The elevator dinged and we got in.

We pressed the 5th floor at the same time.

"Do you live here?'

I noticed he was getting a little to close for comfort.

"Umm no. My cousin does."

"You are pretty."

I cocked head and raised my eyebrow.

"Thanks. Can you back up?'

He chucked and backed up a little while extended his hand.

"I am Emmett. Emmett Cullen."

I took it and shook it quickly.

"I am Bella Swan."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl."

Is he serious?

"Does that line work for everybody?'

He got closer again.

"I would say so."

I pushed him back.

"It doesn't work for me.'

He chuckled and folded his arms.

His dark eyes were very intense while he was staring at me.

The elevator was stifling and I couldn't wait to get out.

My prayers were answered and the elevator door opened.

I noticed the guy was behind me and I could feel him smiling and staring at me.

I moved my shoulders to ease the discomfort.

Emmett is gorgeous but his cockiness turned me off.

He acted like I was going to fall at his feet in the elevator and begged him to take me right there.

Maybe he was used to that but he wasn't getting that from me.

As I reached Rosalie's apartment, I went to ring the bell.

"Your cousin is my neighbor?'

"I guess so." I said while turning to look at him.

He reached his door and put the key in the lock, that's when it hit me.

Emmett. The Em ride.

I chuckled and he looked at me.

"Listen, I am having a party later and I would like to invite you and your cousin to join us."

"Sure. We will try to make it."

He flashed me the dimples and went inside.

I rang her bell and she answered it.

"I met your neighbor. He is gorgeous but not my type."

I looked up at her and I noticed her eyes are red and swollen. She's been crying. Again.

"Let's get you out of here." I said while pushing though the door.

She groaned.

"I don't want to get out. Plus James is sleeping."

I looked around her apartment and noticed everything was put away.

She sure used up her time well.

As I walked to her table I saw why she was crying.

Lying on the table were pictures she has taken, Pictures of Felix and James, pictures of her and Felix in each other's arms and kissing.

I didn't have the energy to scold her so I just put them in the box that was on the chair.

"Listen Rosie. I noticed there is a park across the street. Why don't you grab your camera and I will grab James and we will go."

"I don't know Bells."

'Look you haven't been out in a week. Let's go."

Rosalie sighed while I pushed her into her room to get dressed.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

And dialed the number I needed and it went straight to voice mail.

Urghh. I hate voice mails.

Blah blah blah. Beep.

"Jake this is Bella. You need to come out here. Your sister needs you. Call me so we can arrange something. Love you."

If anybody can snap her out of her depression, that would be Jacob Black.

Jacob's parents and Rosalie's parents were best friends since childhood. When Jacob's parents died in a car crash when he was 5, Rosalie's parents took him and raised him as their child.

Jacob and Rosalie were inseparable. They were always there for each other. I know he could pull her out of this.

I closed the phone and walked into James room to get him ready for outing.

~~x~~

**EMPOV**

Getting girls is never a problem for me. It doesn't hurt that I own the club a couple of blocks away called Temptations. The women tend to flock around us. I don't know what it is. We don't charm them. We just say hello and they drop their panties.

But then, why did that beautiful girl in the elevator rejected me? That never happens.

She looked at me like I was a serial killer and she was holding her breath. As the elevator doors open she couldn't move fast enough to get out.

Damn I am losing my touch.

My cell phone rang and I answered it.

"Yeah."

"That's how you answer the phone? No hello or good afternoon."

I rolled my eyes.

"What is it Alice?"

Alice huffed in the phone.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are on our way to get everything ready for the party."

I rubbed my face.

"I told you chips and beer will be fine."

Alice gasped.

"And I told you I don't do chips and beer. You wanted a party, you are getting one."

I didn't want to argue with her.

I growled.

"That's what I thought. What's wrong with you today? You don't seem like your self."

Damn my little sister is observant.

"Nothing just got shot down by a chick."

Alice laughed and I got even more annoyed.

"You are telling me that somebody actually deflected your advances?"

"Yeah some chick name Bella Swan. Her cousin is my neighbor."

Alice laughed a little harder.

"She actually didn't want to go for an Em ride. I have to stop next door to give this girl a gift."'

"You see this is one of the reasons why I hate that you are married to my best friend. You know all my secrets."

My sister and my best friend since I was an embryo were married a year now. They've been in love with each other for as long as I can remember. It seems like they've been dating even though they weren't actually dating. It didn't bother me I just knew they are perfect for each other. I was just waiting for them to realize it for themselves.

"I always knew you were a whore."

I chuckled.

"Jasper was right there whoring with me.'

"Well he has been reformed."

She chucked again.

"Your son will be a whore too."

"Don't speak about my unborn child that way. Jasper!"

Alice yelled into the phone.

Like her calling Jasper's name is going to scare me.

"What is it Alice? Are you ok? Are you in pain?'

I rolled my eyes when I heard Jasper's worried voice.

"No hon I am ok. But my oaf of a brother is saying our son is going to be a whore."

Jasper voice was back to normal.

"I hate to tell you Mrs. Whitlock but our son is going to be a whore."

I started laughing.

"I told you."

Alice was getting upset. Score for me.

"Shut up the both of you. We are leaving in a few."

I can hear Alice yelling at Jasper while she is hanging up the phone.

I chuckled.

They are just too damn cute. But I am happy that my baby sister had somebody who can take care of her and loves her unconditionally.

I wish I could have a constant fixture in my life.

Don't get me wrong I love the women that I have every night but after a while it is the same. I need a change. I need something different.

I had business to take care of. If I couldn't take care of my love life I knew what I could handle.

I flipped open my phone and dialed. I sighed pushing the air out of my lungs while the phone rang.

"Put that box in the back. What's up big brother?"

I could hear the noise in the back ground and I knew exactly where he was.

"What are you doing at the club?"

"I'm just checking some last minute stuff.'

That's my brother. The club is his life.

"Edward don't let Alice find out she will go ballistic."

Edward chuckled.

"Too late. She already called me and told me that I have to leave this instant and go to your house so I can help her set up. What are we? Her slave?'

My two younger siblings always are at each other's throat. You could never tell by the looks of it but Edward would kill for our baby sister if she asked.

"Oh bro. Guess who was looking for you."

I blew out a breath.

"Who?'

"Do you remember the brunette twins?"

"Who?"

"The twins, that was here at the club the other night."

I was drawing a blank.

"The twins Sadie and Katie."

Still nothing.

"The double D's"

"Ohh them…"

I remember those double D's."

"Well I told them about the party and they said the will be there."

Good I will have something to do tonight.

"Be careful with those glasses. Alright bro. I am going to commit murder than I am on my way."

"Do you need me to help you hide the body?'

"Naw I think I can handle it. Later."

I laughed and hung up the phone. I shook my head while thinking of my crazy brother and sister.

While laughing I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I can buy some beers because if I know Alice she didn't buy any.

~~x~~

**RPOV**

I really didn't want to go out. I just wanted to stay in bed and just take care of James and close my eyes for the next day to come. But why wait when I know the next day is going to suck as bad as today was.

The sound of Bella cooing at my son made me smile.

I adjusted my Vivitar v3800n 500mm Film camera and started taking snap shots of them. This is what I love. I love to take pictures. I love to capture true emotions of people that only can be seen on photos. They don't lie, manipulate you, or deceive you.

My mind went to the picture of Felix and me at Christmas with his parents. How happy we were. At least I thought he was happy. Now he was some one else.

"Rosie?'

I cleared my head and looked at Bella with my son nose to nose with his godmother.

What a cute picture.

I took quick shots and brought the camera away from my face.

I smiled again when I saw Bella lift James and started blowing raspberries on his stomach. He smiled showing me the dimple on his left cheek like his dad and drooled on Bella.

"Urggh gross James."

Bella wiped her forehead and James gave a little giggle.

I looked at my watch and new it was time for James to get changed and eat.

"Come on Bells. We got to go inside."

Bella groaned.

"Now we are having fun."

She said while tickling James again.

"Yeah we've been out for almost 3 hours and it time to head back in. I took more than enough pictures."

I bent down to put my camera back in its case and reached for the car seat.

Bella held her godson and was talking gibberish to him.

He loved it. James loved Bella. You can see it in his eyes. And when he reaches for her and how excited he gets when he sees her. Then I realized he doesn't know Jake. Oh Jake.

My eyes started to get cloudy.

I missed my brother. I missed him being around.

As we stepped off the floor I noticed music coming from down the hall. As we got closer it was coming from my neighbor.

Geez. Either it is women screaming ever night. I have to admit it was pretty hot.

Now he's having a party.

"Oh shoot. I forgot. Emmett, your hot neighbor invited us to his party."

"I don't want to go to a party."

"Come Rosie." Bella begged.

"No I am not just in the mood."

I put the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Please Rosie. Please. Please please. It is neighborly."

She just kept going over and over and over.

I turned to her.

"Fine! We can go. But for a minute."

"Yes!" Bella said and started dancing with James. James smile widen

"Sure go with your godmother traitor."

I said while tickling him.

"We can go into your room and look for something cute to wear."

I looked down at my clothes.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing?"

Bella put James down on the bed and gave me a dirty look.

"I don't think so. Go pick something out or do you want me to?"

I know how she would dress me. Hot, tight with barely anything on.

"I will find something."

"Ok now I have to find something for me." She said in a sing song voice.

I shook my head at her.

We were dressed an hour later. I had to admit I did look good. I was wearing my black skinny jeans with the legs rolled up. I had on a grey v neck tunic shirt with black cami underneath. And black open toe wedges.

"Ok." Bella said while applying lip gloss to her full lips.

She looked at me and she started to run her fingers through her wavy reddish brown hair.

Bella looked sexy. When did that happen?

She was wearing a white button down man shirt with a belt and black leggings and open toe black stilettos. Which I have to say, the leggings and the heels made her legs look really long.

"You ready?"

I cleared my throat.

"You can do this. Just channel the old Rosie."

The old Rosie? Was she gone?

"Come on."

She opened the door and we went next door.

Bella knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer.

"That better not be another pair of skank twins."

The door opened and a short pixie haired pregnant woman.

"You don't look like twins." She said eyeing us.

"We aren't skanks either." Bella said and smiled.

"And you are?"

"This is my cousin Rosalie Hale and I am Bella Swan and this little guy is James Rossi."

I cut her off.

"Hale. James Hale."

The pixie girl squinted her eyes at Bella.

"You are Bella Swan?"

Bella scrunched her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"You are the girl who rejected my brother Em. I mean Emmett. Come in. I am sorry name is Alice Whitlock."

We walked inside the apartment and there were people standing around drinking wine and eating finger foods. This was a classy party.

"This is nice." Bella said.

"Thanks if I left it up to my brothers and husband we would be eating chips and drinking beer."

"Brothers? Bella said.

"Yeah my other brother is Edward. Let me introduce you to everybody."

As we walked she stopped short.

"I am sorry where are my manners would you guys like anything to drink."

"I can't drink. Still breastfeeding."

Bella asked for white wine and Alice go it for her and brought me a coke. I smiled and took it from her. James was trying to reach for it.

"No don't grab."

I can see he was starting to have an attitude.

Alice led the way while placing her hand on her swollen stomach. I don't miss that.

The swollen feet. The constant need to go to the bathroom. The morning, noon and nigh sickness. I surely miss the constant heart burn and gas.

The feeling he is stretching into your ribcage. I shivered as I thought about the discomfort.

We stopped in front of a guy who was pouring himself a drink at the bar.

"Bella, Rosalie I would like to introduce you to my husband Jasper Whitlock."

He turned his blue eyes and us and smiled.

Jasper shook our hands and Bella gasped when she saw his full face.

He is gorgeous. His curly blond hair, intense clear blue eyes and his bottom lip that made any woman want to suck on it all night.

"I know girl." Alice said. Not even a least bit upset we were gaping at her husband.

He smiled at us and pouring his drink. Not before giving his short pregnant wife a kiss and told her to take it easy.

"Now my stupid brothers are here somewhere. Ahhh there they are."

I turned my head and I saw 2 gorgeous men that just took your breath away. One was muscular with curly black hair. I couldn't tell his eyes because he was looking down with a sour look on his face.

The other brother was leaner with messy bronze colored hair. He was sitting with his chin resting in his palm with a bored look on his face.

He looked up and I noticed his eyes are green. His eyes went to Bella and his chin fell out of his palm.

Bella and I just gave each other a questionable look.

"Guys. I'd like you to meet Bella Swan. Rosalie and James Hale. These are my ridiculous brothers Edward and Emmett."

Edward was just staring at Bella with wide eyes.

And Emmett didn't even bother to pick his head up. He just gave us a s'up nod.

"You have to excuse my sour puss brothers. I kicked their strippers away. And if you say they aren't strippers one more time. So help me God."

Edward got up and walked to us.

"I am Edward Cullen." He reached for Bella's hand and she just blushed. He shook mine but kept his gaze on Bella.

"Emmett stop sulking and greet your guest." Alice said while folding her arms looking annoyed at her big brother.

"They are not my guest." He mumbled.

He looked up and when our eyes met my heart skipped a beat.

Emmett looked at me for a minute or was it hours. But I suddenly felt disappointed when he looked at Bella.

"Nice to meet you again Bella. You crushed me today."

She chuckled.

"You will be alright."

His gaze slid back to me and my heart started to beat a little faster.

Emmett's eyes started to look over my body and I felt a heat stirring in my belly.

"You are my neighbor."

I cleared my throat."

"Yeah we are. My son and I."

His dark brown eyes left me and went to my son.

He smiled and that's when I saw the dimples. I swallowed.

Emmett leaned closer to have a better look at James who was in my arms admiring the new noise and people he was looking at.

He leaned closer and I could smell his manly body and the soap he used earlier.

Between my legs started throbbing.

"You are the one who is always making so much noise at night."

I mumbled.

"He wouldn't be making so much noise crying if somebody's sexcapades were a little less noise."

Bella stood next to me and snickered.

His eyes moved back to me and he smiled again and the dimples winked out again. And all I wanted to do was touch them. I wanted to see how deep they go.

"That was a good one."

The corners of my mouth went up slightly.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I just love them. Keep them coming. Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyers does. There Stephenie are you happy? **

**EMPOV**

I opened my eyes and noticed a figure standing in the doorway.

While blinking I whispered, "what are you doing here?'

"Shhh." She stepped into the room and I gasped at how beautiful Rosalie looked with the moonlight shining on her face.

Rosalie's long blond hair was blowing behind her and it made me want to get off the bed to run my finger through it.

But I couldn't move. I just stared at her.

Rosalie walked closer to my bed and touched the arc of my feet gently.

I closed my eyes as the electricity ran through my body.

While opening my eyes to look at her again, I noticed she was smiling and lifted one eyebrow.

She trailed her index and middle fingers up my arc, over my toes and traveled to my ankle.

I started breathing heavy.

She stopped and looked down at her fingers and looked at me at the corner of her eyes.

Rosalie continued moving her fingers up my left leg. I could still her warm fingers on the trail she left behind.

"Rosalie." I moaned.

Her grey eyes got darker and she bites the corner of her full bottom lip.

Oh God that mouth. What I could do to that mouth.

Her full pink lips with the cute little mold on the corner of her top lip.

She went over my knee and went along my thigh. I gasped when she hit a spot that I didn't know was there.

"Rosalie. Please." I started panting.

She trailed her fingers up my hips to my ribs and I moaned and closed my eyes just to feel her fingers.

I felt her finger leave my ribs and I opened my eyes.

I was face to face with her. Rosalie's smoldering grey eyes was full with passion. Her full pink lips with the sexiest mold I've ever seen that was begging me to kiss them till they were raw.

Her jaw line was waiting for my hand to caress the flawless skin that I wanted to touch to see if it really was as soft as it looked.

"Rosalie." I whispered.

She bent down closer until she was just a breath away from my lips.

Oh shit. I was breathing heavy. Waiting for the kiss I've dreamt about for the past week since I meet this beautiful creature.

She just stood there looking at me and I couldn't help but wonder if I was in heaven and she was my angel. What a damn sexy angel.

Her eyes dropped down to my lips and back up to my eyes.

Rosalie smiled at me and said in a whisper, "Wake up."

My eyes popped open. Fuck!

I looked around to see if she really was in my room and to my disappointment it was a dream.

And I felt it. My general was in attention. And it was hurting.

Damn I have to take care of this.

I jumped when an arm was draped across my chest.

While turning I held my breath. Maybe it was my angel. MY ANGEL! What the fuck.

It was one of the double d twins. Katie or Sadie.

Which was in bed right now? Who cared? I sure didn't last night.

The arms started caressing my chest and I was brought back to my dream. How warm her fingers felt on my skin and still lingered from where she touched.

The hand moving down my chest to my navel brought me back.

"Are you awake?'

She purred.

The double D moved her hand further down and saw that I was.

"Hmmmm. You are awake."

She lifted my boxers and slid her hand inside to have a better feel of the general.

A little pre cum hit her hand and she rubbed it on my head and I threw my head back and closed my eyes.

"Feels good?" She asked while she was stroking.

I pulled her hand out and laid on top of her while reaching in my condom stash and put one on.

"I am ready for you." She said while she lifted her legs higher on my waist.

She moaned while I sank into her warm wet spot.

I put my face on her hair with my hand wrapped around her neck and just laid inside her.

I love the feeling of just entering a woman.

I lifted my head and it was Rosalie's face I saw. Her beautiful face.

"Fuck me Em." Rosalie said.

"No."

I wrapped my arms around her hips to lift her up and I started to thrust slowly. Just watching her eyes go dark.

She threw her head to the side and closed her eyes while enjoying my slow thrusts.

"No look at me. Stay with me."

She turned her face to look and me and I drove in deeper.

Rosalie gasped.

"Tell me you want me." I said breathlessly.

"I want you."

I crashed my lips to hers and I just moaned. Her lips are soft. I can taste her. Her sweet mouth.

My kisses were capturing her moans.

I can feel she was close.

"Cum for me baby. Cum just for me."

She tightened her legs around my waist and I could feel her warm spot getting tighter around my general and she released herself for me. I did that. I did that to an angel. And just the thought of that I felt the whole room shake from my own release.

I laid my head back down to her neck and started kissing her chest up her neck. When I opened my eyes it was back to the double d.

While rolling off of her I reached for my boxers and rose off the bed.

"Where are you going?' She said while sitting up.

"I have a brunch date with my brother and sister." I said while throwing her clothes on the bed to let her know she has to go.

"Do you want me to go with you? Oh wait you are going to be with your sister. Oh well who cares. Do you want me to?"

I walked to the bathroom door that is in my bedroom.

While opening the door I said, "Do you know what I want?"

I faced her and I noticed she was off the bed wrapped in my bed sheets.

"I am about to take a shower and when I get out you will be gone."

She yelled asshole when I turned and when I shut the door and something hit against it.

What the hell is going on? I just saw her once last week and I am bugging out.

~~x~~

I walked into the restaurant and I can see that Edward and Alice were already there waiting for me.

As I got closer I can see that they are bickering. What else is new?

"You don't know what you are talking about Alice?'

"What do you mean I don't know what I am talking about? I know perfectly well what I am talking about."

Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Hey oaf."

I tussled her hair and kissed her cheek.

"What's up squirt?"

Alice hated when we called her that. She's always been short so we just called her squirt or small fry.

"Stop calling me that. I am going to be a mother."

While sitting down I blew out a breath and said, "Yeah whatever squirt."

Edward started chuckling and Alice threw her napkin at me.

I caught it and said, "Hey! Quit it."

"Now can you please tell me what you guys are bickering about?"

"Well." Edward said while glaring at Alice.

He continued, "We were talking about the party we are going to throw for mom and dad's anniversary and squirt here."

Alice grumbled and I smiled. She was getting pissed.

Edward continued, "Thinks we should get a swing band for them because they would go crazy for it. But I was telling her that if we are going to do that then we should have a 40's party at the club. It would be better. But she told me that mom and dad would want it at the house."

A 1940's party at the club, that's a good idea.

Mom loves that era and she will go ballistic when we tell her.

"That's a good idea. We can have it at the club. And you have a photographer there taking pictures of the whole event. Put it up on our website." I said

"It would be better at home and small." Alice said while folding her arms.

"You started a great idea. You know mom loves that era and you know dad gives mom whatever she wants so we are going to do it the club."

I flip open the phone and Alice called us both dingle berries.

I just gave her a confused look.

Dingle berry? What is that?

I texted.

**Meeting club tonight 7:00 pm.**

I hit send and closed my phone.

While looking at Edward he motioned with his eyes for me to look at Alice. She was giving me the sad baby eyes that I hated to see on her. And she knew it.

"Look Alice, Stop it. It's a good idea. It saves us money for a place and we can close off the VIP section for friends and family. We can have cake and food for them. It will be great. It is your idea. I am just bringing it out for you."

She smiled at that and I looked at Edward and we both rolled our eyes. She is truly the baby of the family.

For the rest of the lunch we went over the plans for our parent's party.

**BPOV**

"Jake please stop freaking out."

"What do you mean stop freaking out? You call me telling me that I need to come home because my sister needs me and I am not supposed to freak out."

Jake was yelling into the phone that I had to pull it away from my ears.

"I just think you can settle her. She hasn't been herself since what happened with Felix."

"Felix. Felix. Felix." He said while cutting me off.

"I told Rosie that I would love to have a talk with him."

"Take me with you because I have a few things I would love to say to him too."

"But she doesn't want me too." Jake added.

"I know. But if you came to see her and James that will make her day."

Jake huffed through the phone.

"Well we do have a week off before we have the next game."

Jake was in college in NY and he was playing college basket ball for Stony brook in Long Island.

"So?"

"So," He said while blowing out the breath that was in his lungs.

"So, I will talk to Leah and see if she wants to take a trip with me."

"Leah?" I whined.

"The last time we saw you James was born and we don't want to see you with your second skin attached to you."

"Bella." Jake was getting angry.

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I love Leah? We are going to be married someday and I want you to accept her."

"Oh I do accept her. I accept her for the annoying person that she is."

I started mimicking her.

"Jakie. I am hungry. Can you get me something to eat? Jakie! Can you get me some water please? Like she wasn't born with 2 hands and feet, you aren't her boyfriend you are her servant. And to make matters worse. She gets really nasty with you and you just accept it."

"I am hanging up. I don't to listen to this anymore."

"No please Jake don't hang up. I am being selfish. This isn't about me this is about Rosie. She needs you. And I am not going to let HER come between. You love Leah. I …"

I swallowed hard.

"I love her too. Oh God that was painful."

"Bella!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. So will you come?"

"I will talk to Leah. And I will let you know. Love you Bells."

I said mimicking Leah again. "Love you too Jakie.

He chuckled and we hung up.

I love my cousin but his girlfriend is so annoying. I am happy that he has Leah in his life and she does take care of him but there are certain things that I wish she could change. And Aunt Cindy (Rosalie's mom) loves her to death. Whenever Aunt Cindy comes back from spending some time with them, she always boasts about how Leah took very good care of her. All the places she takes her in New York.

As far as Rosalie and me, if he accepts her we accept her.

Just then my phone was buzzing.

I got a text.

**I have to C U. Meet me Temptations tonight around 8:00pm. UR name is the door. Edward**

I smiled and closed the phone.

Oh Edward Cullen you are not going to know what hit you.

I walked in my room to find a perfect outfit that will make his mouth water.

~~X~~

I walked up to the club and there was a long line. While passing I noticed that girls are looking at me with jealousy in there eyes. I wore a short beige Twill shirt dress with camel colored bandage stilettos. I looked hot, my hair in a pony tail with my big hoop earrings looked hot and my make-up is on point. Yeah the girls are hating alright. And I loved it. And to think I used to be a shy girl.

I smiled at that thought.

I walked to the front of the line tot a pretty girl wearing a very short black dress and her hair was a dark brown with blue eyes that was holding a clipboard.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan."

The girl looked at a list on her clip board and smiled up at me.

"Yes Miss. Swan. My name is Amber. Please follow me."

A big muscular man unlatched the rope and I walked thru while people booed and cursed.

I followed her inside and the club which was pretty packed. They couldn't move it was so packed.

I followed her upstairs to an empty table with a card marked reserve. There was champagne chilling and a bowl of strawberry and whipped cream.

I thanked Amber and she left but before I can sit down another girl came to me. She had short blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing black pants that sat on her hips and a button down short sleeve shirt.

"Hi Miss. Swan."

I cut her off.

"You can call me Bella."

She smiled and blushed.

"Sorry Bella. My name is Veronica and Mr. Cullen wanted me to tell you that he's been called away and that I can get anything for you at the bar."

"Umm I am good for now. Thank you"

She closed her order book and told me that if I needed anything to call her.

I sat there and watched people dancing to music. Just then Neyo closer came on. The strobe lights were going with the beat of the song. The different colors were hypnotizing.

Smoke started to fill around the people dancing. I always loved this club.

Somebody tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

"You came." Edward said while sitting down on the soft red chair across from me.

"Why wouldn't I come?" I asked.

"Well, "He said while taking the champagne out of the bucket.

Veuve Clicquot. Nice!

Sexy and has an expensive taste.

"I didn't call you for a couple of days and I thought you wouldn't show." He continued.

"Well I am here."

I picked up a glass and held it out for him while he popped the top and the bubbly drink poured out.

He poured some in my glass and dropped a strawberry in.

I eyed him suspiciously while I took a sip of his drink.

"What do you do?"

Edward scrunched his eyebrows. Oh God did he look sexy.

"Didn't I tell you?

I took a sip and it went down my throat smoothly.

"This is very good. Ummm. No you didn't tell me."

"You look beautiful tonight."

I started to get annoyed.

'You did that the last time too."

"What is it that you do Edward?'

He huffed and set his glass down.

Edward leaned forward with his hand clasped together.

"I own half of this club with Emmett."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He sat back.

"Most girls when they know we own this place they do whatever to try to get in for free or be on the VIP list. But I don't want you to know me as Edward Cullen club owner of one of the hottest club in downtown Seattle. I just want you to know me as Edward Cullen."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You should never be ashamed of what you and your brother accomplished. This is one of the hottest clubs I've been too. And if a girl uses anything to try to get in here for free. Maybe you shouldn't mess with that girl. And if you do you should think about doubling up."

Edward laughed at that.

"So tell me a little about yourself Miss. Swan."

Just then Veronica came back.

"Sorry Bella and Edward. Emmett is asking if you can meet him at the bar."

"Thanks Roni. But.."

She cut him off.

"Emmett told me that he knows you are on a date."

I blushed when she said that.

She continued, "But he said that he needs to talk to you. It is very important."

He looked at me and I tilted my head to the side and smiled.

"Ok tell him I am on my way."

He looked back at me and my heart was fluttering and between my legs were hot and pulsing when he smiled at me. And the champagne wasn't helping the situation any.

"Ok Bella. I will be right back."

He poured some more champagne in my glass and left.

Dj Class and Kanye West I am the ish came on and I bopping to the music. I wanted to get up and dance.

I took another sip of my drink and I was starting to feel it.

I looked down at the crowd and people where having a good time. Ohh that girl over there is practically naked and his dry humping some dude.

I started to laugh. Then I saw Emmett and Jasper at the bar drinking and laughing.

They were oblivious to the girls that were eyeing them and trying to get their attention.

Poor ladies it isn't working.

Lady Gaga poker face came on.

The dj always has a good music selection.

A girl finally found courage and walked up to Jasper and started talking to him. Jasper smiled and she walked away looking disappointed.

"Enjoying the music?'

I looked up and Edward was standing over me.

I blushed.

"The dj is good here."

"Thank you.'

Just then Jay Sean Down came on. And I started bopping again.

"Care to dance?"

"Umm. Sure. I have to warn you I can't dance."

Edward chuckled.

"It's ok."

Edward reached out for me and I took his hand.

He led me downstairs to the dance floor and I saw Emmett looking at me and he smiled.

I smiled back.

Edward spins me around and pulled me close to him. It felt so good to be in arm. All I wanted to do was put my head on his chest to hear his heart beat to see if he was real. I never had a guy go through all of this for me. Maybe I never gave them the opportunity too. But why was he different? It is his eyes. Something about his green eyes that tell me that he's different. That he's sincere and loving and knows how to respect the woman he's with. His eyes show compassion.

Then my smile fell. What if I am wrong? What if he's like his brother. No Bella you can't think that way. Just have fun. And if he's not the one then he isn't.

He pulled me away from him and we started to dance. I started to laugh. It didn't even matter to him that I couldn't dance. We just danced and laughed and had a great time.

~~x~~

"I had a good time tonight Edward."

Edward put his jacket around me shoulders to keep me warm.

"I did too. Thanks for accepting my invitation.' Edward said while smiling at me.

"Anytime."

I reached up and took my uncontrollable wavy hair and put in a messy bun. While fixing the bun I looked up and noticed Edward was staring at me.

"What?"

"Did I tell you that you looked beautiful tonight?"

I blushed.

"Yeah you did."

Edward reached out and took a piece of my loose hair and put it behind my ear. The fell of his fingers grazing my ear sent a chill all over my body. I shivered

I just stood there and stared into his green eyes.

"Thank you." I said in a whisper.

We stared at each other and I could feel the color of my cheeks growing to my hair line.

Edward reached over and stroked my cheek.

"I love that."

I patted my cheeks to cool them down.

"What?'

"I love how easy it is to make you blush."

Edward reached for my hand the second time tonight and led me to my car.

I had the best time with Edward Cullen tonight and I would love to do it again.

**RPOV**

I was woken to the sound of my cell phone ringing loudly. I reached for the phone and shut it off. While groaning I covered my eyes to the shield the glare of the sun in the room. I forgot to close the shades last night.

I lifted on my elbows to hear if the phone had woken up James. Thanks God it didn't. That boy can sleep through anything. I smiled at the thought.

While opening the phone to see who called I blew out a breath.

It was a text.

**Rosie I had the best time ever last night. Call me so I can make you jealous. Love you B. **

I rolled my eyes and closed the phone.

While putting down the phone on my night table I realized the clock said 9:30am. Shit. I had to get up today James had a 6 month appointment today. I got off the bed and walked into my baby's room.

I laughed as I reached the crib and saw James in the same position his father sleeps. James and Felix don't like to sleep on their stomach. It had to be their backs. Felix sleeps with head to the side. One arm bent above his head and the other arm straight down his side. James looks so much like his father. The dark hair to the features on his face was Felix. The only thing James got from me was the big eyes that run in my family and my gray eyes. James is going to be a heartthrob when he gets older. I can't think about that right now.

I picked him up and he stirred in my arms.

"James.'

I brought him closer to my face and I kissed his chunky pink cheeks.

While walking back to my room I kissed him again and laid him down on my bed.

He didn't even wake. That rat.

While cleaning his bottle for his milk I couldn't help but think about Felix.

This used to be our ritual every morning. I used to prepare James' bottles in the morning and Felix would prepare breakfast for us.

I missed him. I missed when I used to be cooking or washing dishes and he would sneak up behind me and kiss my spot on my neck. I missed his kisses. Him telling me he loves me. I missed waking up and feeling his body next to mine. And I missed morning when I can just roll over on him and make love to him before we left for work. But he's not doing that with me anymore. He moved on with Jessica. He was doing those things with her.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I hated the fact that I cry for him. He hurt me. I thought he loved me. I cared more for our four years then he did.

NO ROSALIE! You aren't going to do this. You aren't going to do this to yourself. You have your son. The best thing that came out of the four years you wasted on him. You have to move on. You have to be strong for yourself and for your son. My head understands what I should do but why is it my heart doesn't understand? Why is the pain so hard for me to move on?

James started to cry and I turned to follow the directions. I dried my tears and I went to the room to feed my son. MY SON!

~~x~~

"You are fat. You are so fat. I need to put you on a diet."

I said to James while he was laughing. Everything at the doctor went ok. He got his shots. Poor baby. He screamed and screamed. I know I hate needles myself.

I started talking to him and kissing his stomach. James was kicking his legs looking up at me trying to grab my hair and my face with his chunky hands.

"Momma's chunky butt." I said against his stomach.

My baby is now 21 inches long and 14 lbs.

"Do you think we should call daddy?"

James babbled and I took it as a yes. I know I should call. He hasn't called to see if his son is ok. But I wasn't cold hearted like him. I would love for him to be part of his son's life even if he wasn't part of mine.

"Are you sure?" I said blowing raspberries on his naked skin.

He cooed again and pulled my hair.

I removed my hair from his grasp and said ok while sitting up.

I opened the cell phone and dialed his number. What do you know it rang twice and went to voicemail. He ended my call.

I chuckled.

**You've reached Felix Rossi. I am not available at the moment. Please leave your name and number with a brief message and I will get back to you at my earliest convenient. Have a good day.**

**BEEP**

"Apparently you are to busy or don't care about your son's wellbeing. So I will give you an update. Your son is doing well. He just went to the doctor today and he's is healthy. He weighs 14 lbs and 21 inches. James was given shots today. All is well. Isn't it bad that sound like a progress report?"

I hung up the phone and just blew out a breath.

James started to coo like he was trying to comfort me.

I looked at him and started to smile.

"Do you want to go outside with mommy?"

He cooed again.

"Ok let's go."

We sat in front of the apartment complex while I was taking pictures of people walking by and the kids playing jump rope next to us. The pictures are going to look so good. That's one thing I knew I will always be good at and that's photography. I loved it. I loved it more than food. If that was possible. Before I had James I used to work for a company called First shot. I used to take pictures from babies to models. But when I found out I was pregnant, Felix convinced me to stop working. He felt I didn't need to work because we could live off his lawyer salaries.

Of course I agreed. I wanted to go back but they had somebody. And I knew I had to work soon because our money is running out.

"Hey."

I turned to look and saw Emmett standing on the step next to me.

"Hey." I said back.

James was having his own little conversation. I started to laugh.

"Hey little man."

Emmett bent down to touch his face.

"Are you behaving for you mom?"

James screamed as to say he's always behaving and it was stupid of him to ask. Emmett laughed.

I continued to take more pictures and I could feel Emmett's gaze on me.

While lowering my camera I turned to see his intense dark eyes.

"What is it?"

"Ummm. Just watching you take pictures. Hey I was wondering if you can do something for me."

I was afraid to ask.

"It isn't anything bad."

I smiled.

"Go on."

Emmett cleared his throat. Was he nervous?

"In two weeks is my parent's 27th wedding anniversary. And we are throwing them at temptations."

"The club you own with Edward." I cut him off.

"I see Bella told you."

I raised my eyebrow and nodded. I was impressed. I just thought he was a guy who was mooching off women and his parents. I didn't think he was taking care of himself with his own business.

"Well, we are throwing a 40's party at the club and I would love if you can take pictures for me. I am hiring another photographer. But I would like to hire you."

"After I see your work of course." He added

"I can show you now if you like."

"We don't have too."

James started to cry. He wanted to be picked up. And Emmett noticed it too.

"Do you mind?'

I shook my head.

Emmett lifted my baby out of his car seat and he looked so tiny in his big arms.

"Why are you crying?"

Emmett said while trying to make James laugh. They looked so cute as Emmett lifted James over his head. James loved it. While smiling I lifted my camera and I started taking pictures of them.

I lowered the camera and just stared at them. Emmett was gorgeous. I can see why girls were so attracted to him but if they saw him like this they would go crazy for him. If he stopped his whoring ways he possible could be a good father. A father who cared about their child and if their child is ok.

"Today he went to the doctor." I said in a whisper.

Emmett looked at me.

"What did you say?"

"James went to the doctor today."

"Is he ok?"

I can see the concern in his eyes for a brief moment and I had to fight back the lump that was building in my throat.

"He's fine. Well tonight he won't be because of the shots he got today. But he is healthy and he weighs 14 lbs and 21 inches long."

"You are chunky." Emmett said to James while he was giving him a toothless laugh.

"He's even growing a tooth in the bottom which is a bitch to come out. James doesn't like bananas anymore. He spits it out. The only way he's have it is in his milk."

Emmett just looked at me with out interrupting me.

"If you were a father wouldn't you want to know these about your kid? He father sure doesn't care."

I touched James cheeks and looked at Emmett. Why did I do that? Why did I say all those things to him?

"I am sorry I shouldn't have said those things to you." I started putting my camera in the bag.

I got up and Emmett did the same. While putting my bag on my shoulder I reached for James.

"Don't worry Rosalie. You just needed to tell me how your baby is doing. I can help you upstairs."

"It's ok. I can manage."

I took James from Emmett and put him in his car seat. James started to cry and reached out for Emmett.

I walked to the door and turned to Emmett.

"Come tomorrow and I will show you my pictures."

And I went inside leaving him standing on the steps.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please send me some reviews. I love it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for adding me to your favorites. I love coming to my computer and seeing that people love the stories that I write. Please send more. I just love them… Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers came up with the fantastic stories such as Twilight, New moon, Eclipse and my favorite Breaking Dawn. Ok Stephenie you can let go of my arm no. Jezzz!!!**

**EMPOV**

Rosalie Hale. I couldn't sleep because she's been on my mind all night. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? Why was she driving me crazy? Could it be that I can get any girl and damn Bella messed up my game when she rejected me?

No I don't think so. It was Rosalie. She wasn't the same. She wasn't a game. Rosalie is beautiful. No I can't call her beautiful. It wouldn't even come close to what she is.

But it's her eyes. They look sad and hurt and I don't want to hurt her any further. When she lowered the camera to look at me I wanted to scoop her up from the steps and just cradle her in my arms. Let her know that everything will be alright.

I wanted to kiss her and show her that she is beautiful and the guy that broke her heart was a damn fool to let her go. He's a damn fool to let this angel out of his grasp.

He would never be able to touch her soft skin. He would never be able to kiss that mouth of hers. I could feel my general start to rise. He would never touch her perfect breast. Or even feel her in his arms while moaning his name. My general was so hard it hurt. I had to do something about it.

I wrapped my hand around my member and caressed my head with my thumb. Using my pre cum I started to stroke the general. I threw my head to the side and moaned. I thrust my hips upwards to match the speed on my stroking.

I closed my eyes and picture Rosalie straddling me. She looks down at me and her hair hits my face. The long blond hair is all around me. I can smell her and her sex. Rosalie leans closer to me and kisses my softly in on the lips. As we kiss it turns deeper and more passionate. She pulls her lips from mine and her eyes are a dark grey.

"I want you inside me." She said breathlessly.

She lifts up on her knees and takes my general which is in pain and in dire need of release. Rosalie takes the general and starts rubbing it on her wet hot spot.

"You see what you do to me. She how wet you get me"

She slowly slips me inside her and she is tight. I thrust upwards and I am fully inside her. We both gasp and I look at Rosalie and she is breathing heavily. I reach up for the back of her head and I bring her lips to mine.

"I want to kiss you." I said.

Rosalie traces my bottom lip with her tongue. And thrust her tongue inside my waiting mouth. Her tongue tastes sweet in my mouth. I couldn't hold on anymore. I start to thrust inside her. She captures my moan with her mouth. I hold the back of her neck and thrust inside her again as we look into each other's eyes. It feels so good inside her tight wet organ.

"Cum for me baby." She said in a whisper in mouth.

At that command I take my hand from her behind her head and place them on her hips. I guide them how I want them to move on me and she is moaning louder while I go deeper inside her.

"Emmett. Please. I am close."

The walls around me start getting tighter. She puts her hand between us to her nerve and starts rubbing it faster.

"Cum Rosie. Cum for me."

She starts to vibrate above me and I still thrust into her deeper and faster and I too release my orgasm.

"Oh Fuck! Oh fuck!" I moan while trying to bite my lip to hold back the scream that was building in my throat. I felt the general pulsing in my hand I know I just released on my stomach.

I laid there a minute trying to catch my breath from the orgasm I just rode out. I got off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean myself off. I haven't done this since I was 15 and even then I was getting some. But now I have been doing that lately. I want her. I want Rosalie Hale.

As I got back into the room, I heard a noise and I noticed it was her. She was walking out on her balcony. I looked at the time and it was 6:30 am. What is she doing up so early?

I put my sweat pants on and stepped out on my balcony. I looked over and noticed she was taking pictures. My angel was right there. Her hair was in a messy bun. Her pink tank top and her pink and white pj bottom that sat low on her hips. She had on black fuzzy slippers. No matter what the day is she took my breath away.

She snapped another photo and lowered the camera and looked at me.

"Hey." She said

"Sorry if I woke you." She said and blushed.

"You didn't wake me up. I couldn't sleep."

Rosalie put her camera on her little glass table.

"Do you want to come over for some coffee? Oh wait."

She said while pushing back her hair that had fallen to her face.

"I have tea." She continued.

"Sure. I'll be right over."

I went inside and took my sweater out of my closet and put it on over my black wife beater.

I stepped out of my apartment with a smile on my face and knocked on her door. I realized it was already open for me.

I stepped inside into her cute apartment. She had panted it a soft mint color. See thanks mom for always taking with you to get new paints. I shook my head and walked by James pack and play and saw the toys inside and smiled.

I stepped through her living room and out her balcony door.

She was snapping more pictures and I wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss the back in her neck.

She turned to look at me and smiled. I melted.

"Hey. I am boiling the water for our tea. Have a seat."

It took me a moment because I was staring into her eyes and realized this was the first time I've seen her smile. I mean really smile. I took the seat across from the table. I noticed she brought out a comforter.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked her.

She went back to taking more pictures.

She sighed and said, "I love the sunrise. I love the color is shoots out in the sky. It's really beautiful.

I looked at the sunrise and she was right it is beautiful. Orange, yellow and red colors shot across the sky.

"Sometimes the sky is a violet and blue color when the sunrises. It is amazing."

I turned to look at her and she was just snapping away on the camera.

The tea kettle sang to let us know it is ready.

"Excuse me." She said while putting her camera down for the second time and went inside.

I followed in after her.

"You could have stayed outside I was bringing it to you."

She said as she was pouring the hot water in the mugs.

"It's ok. How can I help?'

"I have it. I only have Peppermint tea. I hope that's ok?"

I nodded and she smiled.

"Peppermint tea is my favorite. Do you like milk with your tea?'

"No. It's fine." She opened one of her cabinet and stretched on her toes to reach for the tea. I went over to help her and we stared into each other eyes.

Oh no. Not now general. Stand down. Stand down.

I cleared my throat and handed her the box.

She thanked me and started to prepare the tea.

"How long have you lived here?" She asked me as we walked back out on the balcony.

"I've been here for almost 2 years. What made you move here?"

She took a sip of her warm drink and swallowed. Rosalie was stalling.

"You don't have to answer if you are uncomfortable."

"It's ok. I was moved back home for almost 3 months and I left because I didn't want be a burden to them. Even though she says we aren't. I just wanted to do it myself."

"I totally understand."

"I was never able to take care of myself. I left my parent's house and moved in with Felix. I was never alone."

"Felix? James' father?"

"Yeah." She scoffed. "If you call him a father."

I had to change the subject. "Tell me about your parents."

"My parents? My mom her name is Cindy. She is a wonderful mother. My mom is my best friend. She's very open with Bella and me. You would never believe the things that come out of that woman's mouth. My dad's name is Alec. He is Italian. My dad is very overprotective and loving. Sometimes it is very annoying but that's who he is. I am daddy's little girl. He can't say no to me."

As she was talking about her parents I can see that she loves them very much.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked her as I took as sip of the tea that was getting cold.

"I am an only child but my parents took in Jake when he was 5. I always considered him my brother. His parents passed away in a car crash and my parents took him in because the Blacks were my parent's best friends."

"That was very honorable of them."

Yeah. They are great. What about you? I heard you own a club. Congrats."

She lifted her mug as a salute. I smiled.

"It must be hard."

I took another sip and shook my head.

"Not all the time. It is fun too. We hang out and we do business together. Jasper is part of it too but he has a real job as a lawyer."

"Owning a club is a real job too."

"Yeah it is." I raised the hood of my sweater on my head because I was starting to feel a chill. I put my mug on the table and grabbed the comforter and put it around Rosalie's shoulders.

"I see being a gentleman runs in your family."

I scrunched my eyebrows.

She laughed and said, "Your brother romanced my cousin."

I smiled too.

"She couldn't stop talking about the things he did for her and how much of a gentleman he was. And now you put this around my shoulders to keep me warm. And I thought chivalry was dead with fidelity."

"Why do you say that?"

"Nobody is honest anymore. Men feel the need to lie to a woman."

"Is that what Felix did to you?"

Rosalie dropped her eyes to her hands that were in her lap.

"Felix didn't lie. He was too good to lie about his infidelity. I walked in on him in mid session with his co-worker. What bugs me the most is not that I walked in on him is that would I ever have found out if I didn't. She is expecting a child from him and I didn't know throughout my whole pregnancy and even when I had James he was sleeping with her."

I moved to sit next to her and put my arms around her.

"I am sorry to hear that Rosalie."

She laughed and waved me off.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

She laughed again.

"I know Bella and Jake would love to go with you."

I am shocked they didn't already. I know if it was Alice in her situation I would have a nice long talk with Jasper. I wouldn't be talking my fists would say enough.

Just then James cries came out of a little monitor.

"Shoot. He's up and I didn't even make his bottle."

We walked back into the apartment.

"Do you want me to help?"

She was thinking about it but James' loud cries made her mind up for her.

"Yes please. I will prepare his bottle. You just get him out of his crib."

I nodded and turned to walk to the rooms.

"You don't mind do you?"

I turned to face her.

"I asked right."

She nodded and blushed.

"Thanks.'

I turned to walk to the rooms.

I followed the cries till I reached to doors to my right and left. The room on my left is Rosalie's. The bed wasn't made up but the room was pretty clean. Her room smells very good. The female smell I call it, the smell of lotion, perfume and things to make a room smell good. I don't know what you call them.

James' cries turned to whimpers. I opened the door and turned on the light. He was on his belly and he turned his head to look at me. His little face was red from crying and his nose was running.

"Hey big guy." He stopped whining and smiled at me with drool rolling down his chin.

I picked him up and he started to put his whole hand in his mouth to suck on it.

"You must be really hungry." Then I remember that Rosalie told me he was teething.

I patted his but and noticed his pampers was heavy.

"We should change you."

I walked over to the changing table and put him on it. I changed his soaked diaper while talking to him and making him laugh. Who would have thought I would be talking baby talk to babies? My nephew I might do it to. Nope I don't even think with him either. But here I was talking to a baby and changing is dirty diapers. The only thing I changed were women.

After he was clean I scooped him up in my arm and he tried to reach for my face with his wet hands.

"I don't think so buddy."

As I stepped back into the living room, Rosalie had a bottle and the monitor in her hand. She had a smile on her face.

"What?"

She blushed.

"Nothing you just sounded so cute with him. You will be ready when Alice has her baby."

"Yeah." I handed James to her and she walked over to the couch and started to feed him. That boy went to town on that bottle.

I put my hands in my sweat pant pocket.

"Are you busy today?"

She looked up at me.

"Ummm today I am going to my parents' house in Forks. But that's not till later. What's on your mind?"

I have to meet up with Alice and Edward for our daily brunch. And I know they would love to see your pictures. Would you like to join us? To look at your pictures of course."

I was blubbering like an idiot.

"Sure I don't see why not."

I told her the time we are meeting up and she said she will be ready.

~~x~~~

Rosalie followed me to the café. As we walked in I was holding the car seat and James was asleep. Rosalie was carrying her portfolio.

I noticed Alice's jaw drop when she saw us and I looked at Rosalie and she looked at me with red on her cheeks.

"Well oaf. I see you brought guests"

I asked for a high chair and I turned it over and put the car seat on it.

I walked over to Alice and tasseled her hair like I always do.

"Hey squirt." And I gave her kiss on her cheek.

Alice gritted her teeth while I gave Edward a punch to his chest to greet him.

"Hi Rosalie." She rolled her eyes at me and looked at her.

"Hi Alice. It's good to see you guys again."

Edward and Alice gave her a hug.

Alice moved closer to the baby and started to take off his coat without waking him up.

"So what is going on here?" Alice said while giving me the eye.

"Emmett wanted to see my photos for the job of taking the pictures of your parent's anniversary at the club."

Rosalie looked at me with a confused look.

"I thought that since we were meeting today, I thought that Rosalie would show us her work."

Alice grabbed her portfolio and opened up the folder.

She gasped when she saw the pictures.

"Rosalie these are amazing. You have such a good eye." She said while flipping through pictures.

"Thank you."

"Who do you work for?" Alice continued with her questioning.

"I am not working right now. But I used to work for Safari Elite."

"I've heard of them. The models they use are gorgeous. They are very picky. So you must've been good."

Edward and I just stared at each other and he reached for his phone.

"They are but I also did odd jobs. I've taken pictures from babies to models."

Rosalie sat back and took off her light sweater.

"Would you rather shoot models than landscapes? I asked as Alice gave me on picture of two children playing with a ball. It was very impressive.

"I don't have a preference. Anything that is beautiful I shoot it. Before James I used to have my camera glued to me. But things change."

"Umm Bella told me to tell you she's on her way." Edward cut in.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what is your price?"

Rosalie blushed. I really love when she does that.

"I umm haven't ummm really thought about it. Emmett just sprang this to me yesterday."

"How much did they pay you at Safari?" Edward finally got involved in this impromptu meeting.

The waitress finally came to ask us for our orders.

Rosalie only had a fruit salad and I got a steak and eggs. She was one of those eaters. Health nut. Edward ordered sandwiches for him and Bella. And Alice got a burger with fries and fruit salad and coleslaw

The waitress took our menus and Rosalie continued, "I was making say 30,000 a year."

"Ouch." Edward said.

Rosalie's blush came back.

"I didn't need a lot I was…'

"You don't need to explain yourself to the moron. This is what we are going to do. For the anniversary party we are going to pay 500.00 for the night. And Jasper and I were talking about taking pictures with this huge belly of mine. So we will pay you another 500.00 for that. How does that sound?"

Edward and I just looked at each other. But Rosalie's mouth was hung open. For a little person Alice is sure pushy.

"I can't take that much from you."

"You can and you will. Your cousin is here."

Bella walked in and Edward's broke out in a smile. I rolled my eyes and I saw Bella had the same goofy look on her face. I couldn't help but look at Rosalie who was taking care of a fussy James.

"Hey Rosie let me get him."

She looked at me and handed him to me.

"There you go. You just wanted to get out." James started cooing back at me and blowing spit bubbles.

"Hey guys." Bella said as she blew out a breath and she took her seat next to Edward. Naturally.

She leaned into Edward and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey babe." Edward said.

She smiled.

"What are we talking about?" Bella said as she took a sip of her water.

"I was showing them my pictures. And I think I am going to take their offer for a job."

Bella seemed impressed.

"It's about time." Bella mumbled.

"Great. That's great. And you will do the pictures for Jasper and I?"

The waitress came with our orders and we started to eat.

"Yes I will do it." Rosalie said and Alice leant over as much as her belly would allow and hugged Rosalie.

"I am excited." Alice said.

I adjusted James in my arms. James was now pulling on my short sleeve trying to pull it to his mouth and he gave up and started sucking his hand.

"We are going to need another photographer." I said while smoothing James's hair.

"I know somebody." Rosalie said while stabbing a strawberry in put it in her mouth.

"Who?" Edward said.

"Angela Rossi." Rosalie said as she picked up a pineapple.

"What!?" Bella said while dropping her sandwich.

"You got to be kidding me." Bella continued as she looked at her cousin.

"Bella you know she's good."

"I don't' care if she's good." Bella said getting furious and Edward trying to calm her down.

"Everything will be ok. I will call her to set something up so you guys to meet her." Rosalie said while going through her purse for her phone.

"There is no need. If you say she's good then we trust you." Alice said while eating her food. She looked crazy with all that food in front of her. It made my stomach hurt just to watch her put it away.

Rosalie got up from the table to call Angela Rossi.

"This isn't going to be good." Bella said.

She picked up her napkin and wiped her hands and slammed it back down on the table.

"Is there something we need to know here?" Alice said to Bella.

Bella turned from watching Rosalie to look at Alice.

"Angela and Rosalie were best friends. But when her brother Felix.." Bella said his name with such disdain.

She continued, "cheated on her. Rosalie left with James and Angela is mad that Rosalie left without a fight. She was going around Forks telling people she is a whore. They've been friends since the 3rd grade. She's such a bitch."

"Do you want to use her?" Edward said while putting an arm around the back of Bella's chair.

"I don't know. If she feels comfortable working with her, then I am cool with it. We hired her and she knows what's she's doing. It is totally up to her."

And it was up to her.

**RPOV**

"Spill." Bella said.

Bella decided to go to Forks with me. She wanted to spend time with her father. Her mother was still there but they don't have the greatest relationship. That's why she's so close to my mother.

"Spill what?" I said while hitting the turn signal so I can go over to the next lane on the highway.

"Spill what's going on with your next door neighbor."

I turned to look at her and gave her a dirty look.

"There isn't anything going on with Emmett."

Bella laughed and turned in her seat to look out the driver side window.

"I bet he wishes it was more."

"You are crazy."

I flipped the turn signal again to move over to the right lane. My exit was fast approaching.

"I am not crazy. You are crazy. You have a gorgeous guy and it is obvious that he cares for your kid.."

I cut her off.

"Bella please. I don't want nor have the time to play games with another man."

Bella threw her hands up.

"Rosie not every man is the same."

"Oh No. Let's see his track record. We moved in and he was having sex. Every night he has either having sex with the same or a different woman. He tried to kick it to my baby cousin. And you are pushing me to him because?"

Bella huffed.

"Look Bells. Emmett is a great guy for what I know so far. We had a good time today and last night talking. He is somebody I would like to have a friend and nothing more."

Did I really mean it? Is that what I really wanted? I am a love kind of girl. I love to be in love. But my heart wasn't in it. I do love Felix still. I mean it's been 4 years but I am just tired.

"Hello earth to Rosalie. I mean damn. You didn't even hear me."

I cleared my throat.

"Sorry."

"I said you are about to miss the exit."

I focused and she was right. I quickly moved to the exit lane without putting on my signals.

As we were driving down the familiar streets, everything screamed Felix. I tightened my fist on the steering wheel and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked. Like she really needed to ask. She knew how hard this was for me. She knew how much I hated driving down these streets. The hole in my heart seemed to get a little bigger.

"I am fine."

I turned the corner and I smiled. I saw the white house in front of me. My parent's house. The house I lived all my life. The wood swing my dad tied to the tree in the front yard for Jake and I to play with was swinging due to the breeze. I remember pushing it and it hit Jake in the stomach. Boy did I get into trouble for that. I felt so good to here. There is one thing I could say. I had a wonderful childhood. And Jake just seemed to make it better. I used to do things and blame it on Jake. He was funny as a kid. Jake was always tall and very skinny. No matter how much my mother fed him he just got taller.

I pulled up in the drive way and turned the car off. We noticed that Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie were also there and another car I didn't recognize. Maybe it belongs to one of mom's friends. We looked at each other and knew this is going to be interesting with Aunt Renee. Bella jumped out and ran into the house and I can hear her calling for our parents. I went to the back and took James out of the car seat and went inside the house.

"Mom. Dad."

"They are out in back." Bella yelled.

I walked through the kitchen to get to the back and Bella was standing staring at the backyard.

"What is it?" I asked with worry in voice.

"The witch is here."

The witch is Renee. She always made Bella's life hard.

"You saw the car in the front. You knew she was here." I said and sucked my teeth.

"Yeah I know." She said while fiddling with her necklace.

She continued, "I have to mentally prepare myself to see her."

That's bad. I couldn't imagine being that way with my mother. I love her immensely.

"Will you be there to calm me down?"

I put my arm around her shoulder and promised her that I will.

As she opened the screen door my mother let out a squeal. I smiled big when she ran to us to wrap us in her arms. She hugged Bella and I tight and started to cry. I had to adjust James so he wouldn't get squashed or fall out of my arm. My mom still had her blond hair and her big grey eyes. She is the same height as me and very beautiful. I looked just her but a younger version. My mom didn't look old. People always mistook us for sisters.

"There now Cindy. Give them room." My dad said.

He was a tall man with salt and pepper hair. His body was toned and you call tell through his button down light blue shirt. My dad is a very attractive man and for what I hear from my mother, women still fall on their knees for him. I shivered at the thought.

"Hey dad." I said and release my mother and gave him a one armed hug.

"Give me that baby.' My mom said and took James from me. She started cooing and talking to him.

"Why didn't you guys call me to tell me you were on your way?"

"I am sorry dad. We were having brunch with some friends."

Bella scoffed.

"Oh. Who?" My mom said while nuzzling James' neck.

"Yeah who Rosie." Bella said sarcastically.

I just glared at her and of course my mother saw it.

"Then you tell me Bells."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"We had brunch with my new boyfriend Edward and his brother and sister Alice and Emmett. Emmett is in love with Rosalie."

"Emmett is in not in love with me." I cut her off.

"He has the hots for her then."

"Did you just say that to my mom?"

My mom waved me off.

"Go on." She coaxed Bella to keep going. To torture me.

"Hello Isabella."

Bella turned to look at her mother and her smile faltered.

"Hi mom."

She hugged her mother but it didn't look like the same hug she gave my mom. Aunt Renee pulled Bella back to take a good look at her.

"You look thin. Have you been eating?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes mom I have been eating."

Aunt Renee dropped her hand and folded her arms across her chest.

"What have you been eating?"

Bella looked at me and my mom cut in.

"Don't start Renee."

She glared at my mother.

"What do you mean don't start? All I am doing is asking if my daughter has eaten. And why does she look thin."

"And she told you."

She looked back at Bella.

"And did you just tell Cindy you have another boyfriend."

Bella breathed heavy. That was her sign she was starting to get upset. They were about to get into an argument and I have to do something to calm her down before she blew.

"Bella let's get a burger."

She didn't move. She just continued staring at her mother.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bella said in a whisper

"Nothing I just find it funny that it hasn't even been a month that you dumped Mike Newton and now I hear you have another boyfriend. ."

"Charlie." My mom yelled.

Uncle Charlie looked up from the grill.

"Come get your wife."

"He doesn't need to get me. What did I say wrong?" She snapped at my mother.

Uncle Charlie dropped his head and put big red snapper on the grill and walked over to us.

"Come here."

Uncle Charlie pulled Bella into his arms and gave her a bear hug.

"I missed you kid."

She smiled and told him she missed him too.

Uncle Charlie always knew how to make Bella smile when her mother pissed her off.

"Renee just go into the kitchen and bring out the potato salad." My mom said while rolling her eyes.

When Aunt Renee was out of ear shot my mom leaned in a whisper low enough for us to hear.

"You have to tell me all about this Edward guy."

She looked at me and said, "And you need to tell me about this Emmett guy."

"There is nothing for me to tell. He is my neighbor and his family just hired me to take pictures of his parent's party. That's all."

Bella made a yeah right face and shook her head.

"That's all." I said sternly.

"Wait. Did you say he is your neighbor?"

We both nodded.

"Nice. All you have to do is bang on the wall and he is right over to handle business."

Bella threw her head back and laughed. I was mortified.

"Mom!. I am walking away now."

"I love you Aunt Cindy. Do you know that?"

My mom shrugged and I shook my head.

"Get the salad in the kitchen then."

My mom put her arm around Bella's waist and they walked to the table.

I stepped inside to the kitchen and I walked over to the counter to pick up the salad bowl until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I gasped and turned to see who it was.

**I hope you guys like this one. I know it's pretty long. Till next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. I love them. Wifieb8909 you are too funny. Maybe they should tie him up and torture him. What do you think? Please keep adding me to your favorites and more reviews. Thanks. Enjoy this new chapter.**

**RPOV**

"Can I get a hug too?"

I knew that voice. How I longed to him near me. I turned to face him and all I saw was his chest. Jesus this boy never stops growing. I had to lift my head up to look info his face with a big smiled plastered on it.

"Bean Pole!"

"Hey Rosie."

He said and bent down to give me a hug.

"When did you get here?" I said while I hit his shoulder.

He pulled back from me.

"We got here this morning."

"We? Leah came to."

He nodded his head. Great. Bella is going to love that. Just then I heard a shriek and I turned to see Bella by the screen door. She ran to Jake and jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his.

"Umpf. Hey Bells." Jake said while holding Bella who was kissing Jake all over his face. He put Bella down and she hugged his waist.

"What are you doing here?"

Jake looked at me and said, "Bella called me and told me that I had to come."

"For?" I said while looking at a blushing Bella. She squint her eyes, shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"She said that you need me to come." He said while looking between Bella and I confused.

I glared at her.

"She told you that. Did she?"

"Urghhh. Aunt Cindy wanted me to get the Italian bread."

"You do that." I said while putting my hands on my hips.

Bella chuckled nervously and grabbed the bread and ran outside.

"That girl is too much." Jake said.

"How are you Rosie?"

"I am good."

Jake can always tell when I am lying. He lowered his eyes to mine. Brown and grey stared at each other. Brown won. I lowered my eyes to the floor.

"How are you really?"

I signed and looked up at him again.

"I am good. Good as I can be. You know what happened between Felix and me."

Jacob clenched his jaw tight.

"He hasn't called his son to see if he's ok." I continued.

"Not one phone call?'

"Nope. He hasn't even dialed me by accident. But I call and leave messages to tell him how his son is doing."

"You do what you have to do Rosie posie."

Hearing the nickname he gave me put a smile on his face.

"I am glad you are here."

He hugged me.

"Me too."

~~X~~

"The food was amazing." Bella said while rubbing her full belly.

We were sitting out in back and on the glass table was big spread of food. We remembered how much Jake could eat.

"Jakie can you get me a can of Pepsi. Please."

Leah said in her annoying voice. Bella looked at me and rolled her eyes and mimicked her. I chuckled.

"Sure babe." Jacob said and ran to get Leah what she wants as usual.

Bella shook her head. I knew how she felt about Leah. She felt that he was her servant and she really hated to see him jump to her every word. I felt the same but I just didn't voice it as open as she did. Jake was happy. As long as she didn't hurt him then we are cool. Only Jacob will know when it is enough.

"Aunt Cindy your potato salad was superb." Bella said while rubbing her belly again.

"It was a little runny." Aunt Renee cut in.

Bella stopped rubbing her belly and rolled her eyes.

"Mom can't you ever say anything nice?"

Uncle Charlie patted his daughter's hand to stop her from say anything else.

"What did I say?"

"Here we go." Bella said while throwing her hands up.

"Bells. Come on." Uncle Charlie said to her.

"Why must you always attack me Isabella?"

Bella laughed.

"Attack you? You always say something hurtful and when it brought up to you, you pull that what did I say little girl act."

"That's enough Isabella. All I said is that it was runny."

"Forget it mom."

"No I will not forget it. You and dad are always attacking me. Why did I come?"

Aunt Renee started to cry. My mom put her arm around her to try to calm her down.

"It's ok Renee. She wasn't attacking you."

"Hey everybody."

I turned to see who just spoke and my heart stopped when I saw him walking to the table holding 2 bouquets of daises.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bella said disgusted.

"Hi Felix." Aunt Renee got up to take the flowers from him and put them on the table.

I was flabbergasted.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered

Felix looked at me and smiled the smile that I loved.

"I was at the supermarket the other day and I saw Renee and she told me that you guys were having a barbeque today and if I would like to come. So I need to see you and I thought why not."

"Dad." I said while closing my eyes.

"I think you should go son." My dad said getting up from his seat and Jacob did the same.

"Don't be ridiculous Alec. He wanted to see Rosalie."

"It's his house mom. If he wants this asshole to leave then I think he should." Bella said while folding her arms across her chest.

"Isabella Swan stay out if."

"Like you are staying out of it." Bella mumbled under her breath.

"You better leave now." Jake said. I looked up at my brother and he was angry. He was shaking uncontrollable. And I hated to see him this way.

"I think I should be going." Felix said while fixing his tie. That was a sign that he was nervous. I would be nervous too if Jake was staring at me like he was staring Felix.

"But I do need to talk to you Rosalie. It was nice to see everybody and sorry for the intrusion." Felix turned and walked to the side of the house to go in the front.

Bella grabbed my arm and said, "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

I smiled at her and got up.

"I need to do this." I walked to the front and realized that Bella and Jacob were following me. I knew they wouldn't let me do this on my own. And what I saw blew my breath away. Felix traded his Nissan Maxima for a black Porsche Cayenne. Holy fuck. Here for the past 3 months he hasn't given me a damn rag for his kid. I was starting to get pissed off. I looked at Bella and pointed to the car. She shook her head and I can see that she was also shocked.

"What's up?" I said while folding my arms.

Felix fiddled with his tie again.

"I need to ask you to stop calling me. It is upsetting Jessica. And she can't be upset in her delicate condition."

"What the fuck did he just say to her?" Jacob said and I put my hand up to stop him.

Jacob and Bella were mumbling curses.

"You have the nerve to tell me not to call you anymore because of the hoe you left me for."

"It is upsetting her."

I waved my hand at him.

"I don't care if it bothers the pope. I am going to call you about your son. Since you shacked up with her and now have your child on the way, you seem to forget you have one. So I call you to remind you when things happen in his life."

"I don't call because I don't care. Who is to say he's mine anyway."

That struck me. 4 years with this bastard and I've never cheated on him. He was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was done. I was done with the games. I never gave him any doubt to question anything from me. I took care of him before I took care of myself. I know it's stupid but he was the one I love. I would have done anything for him.

"Just don't call anymore." He said while running his fingers through his black wavy hair.

I closed my eyes and put my fist to my chest. Not because I was hurt. I was pissed and I wanted to hold back the blood curling scream that was building in my chest.

Bella and Jacob were screaming at Felix but I couldn't ear anything but the pulse beating in my ears. I saw red and I need to do something. Look for something. Something that will make me feel better. I started walking around until I found something. I picked up my dad's shovel. I walked closer to the Porsche.

"Baby don't." I heard my mother say while clutching her shirt together.

I looked at my family who had come out to see what was going on in the front and I started to breath heavy. I swear to you if you saw me you would have thought steam was coming out of my nose and ears.

"Care to say that again." I said while holding the shovel like I was a batter getting ready to hit a home run.

Just as Felix turned around I hit the windshield with all of my might.

"Say he's might not be yours again.' I said and dropped the shovel to the ground. Bella ran to my side and tried to hold me back.

Felix was about to walk to me but Jacob stepped in front of him.

"And you're going to do what?" He said while fixing Felix's coat. He pushed Jacob's hand of him and he pointed at me with this anger in his eyes.

Felix blew out a breath while lowering his finger.

"Say he isn't your again." I kept repeating. It was hard to struggle away from Bella. But she just kept whispering to me that everything is ok.

"You were there when I gave birth to your son." I stretched the word YOUR.

Felix walked to his car and Bella pulled me away from him.

"I was with you when you were fresh out of law school and had nothing. I took care of you when you were sick. I did everything for you and I gave you a son and you have the nerve to say he might not be yours."

Felix jumped into his truck and said, "You will pay for this." And drove out of the driveway. I picked a rock and threw it at his car and it left a little hole in the back glass. Jacob ran to me and wrapped his arms around me and I fell and sobbed into his chest.

I had to get out of there. I assured my family I was fine I just need to be alone. I asked Bella to ride back down with Jacob tomorrow when he brings James home. Of course my family was willing to do it for me. Even thought Bella didn't really want to go to her parent's house and to deal with her mother. They argued about what she did and felt that my family was ganging up on her. Again. Same old Aunt Renee. Never see the error of her ways.

I pulled up in front of my apartment complex and parked. I drove with tears stinging in my eyes, but I had to let it go when I got home. But as I reached the elevator I knew I was going to lose that battle. As I stepped in the elevator I broke down again. I held my throat to prevent me from screaming. As the door opened, I ran to my door. I put the key into the lock and thought twice about it. I pulled the key out and walked to his door. I prayed he was home. I knocked on his door and I heard him cursing inside and he opened the door. Emmett stood there and looked at me. He stepped to the side to let me in. I turned around to face him and when he closed the door. I dropped my keys to the floor and I crashed my lips to his. My hand went to his curly hair.

"Rosalie?" He said but I just kept kissing him. I can taste my tears on his lips.

"Rosalie. Please. What is going on?" He pushed me away.

I crashed my lips to his again. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and I can tell he was breaking down. But he pushed me back again.

I pushed his hand and turned my back to him.

'What is it Rosalie?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

I threw my head back and turned to face him with fresh tears running down my cheeks.

"I thought you wanted me."

He blew out a breath and dropped his shoulders.

"I do want you." He said in a whisper.

"Good." I said and walked to him, rose to my toes and kissed him again.

Emmett was fighting me. I slipped him tongue and he hungrily greeted mine with his tongue. I took his tongue and sucked on it. He groaned and lifted me up by my ass and I wrapped my legs around his hips and he pushed my back to the door. I could feel his hard cock rubbing against me. I moaned and he moved to kiss my neck.

"Please Emmett take me. Fuck me so I can forget everything."

He stopped kissing my neck. Emmett put me down and he stepped back from me.

I tried to catch my breath.

"What happened? I thought you wanted me."

He ran his hand through his curly hair.

"I do but not like this."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Emmett is a player and I am literally throwing myself at him and he denies me.

I scoffed and picked up my keys and turned to leave.

"No don't go." Emmett grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving.

"I hear you every night fucking different women and this morning I heard you call out my name. And I am here right now and you are rejecting me."

Emmett turned me to face him.

"You heard me? That isn't important. I don't want to do this to you now. You are obviously hurting and what kind of man would I be if I took advantage of you."

Emmett was right. I put in a spot. I whispered how sorry I was. He pulled me into his arms and let me cry on him. He put me on the couch when I was done telling what happened, He told me he was going to take care of me. He made me tea to calm myself.

"You drink the tea. My mother says that a hot bath cures anything. So while you are drinking your tea I will have your bath ready. I will put out my clothes for you to wear. And it is off to bed with you."

"But I can go to my…"

He cut me off.

"You are staying here. And that's final."

I couldn't fight him. I was drained. I was physically drained. I lifted my shoulder and he smiled. The dimples winked out and I knew I couldn't fight that. He left the living room and I just sat back on his couch and drank my tea.

That's when I noticed his apartment. It was very neat for a bachelor's pad. I saw pictures on the walls. I got up to take a look. There was a picture of Emmett, Edward and Jasper laughing. I went to the next one. Edward, Emmet holding Jasper by the arms and holding fists at him. They were dressed up. Probably this was taken at Jasper's wedding day.

I smiled and went to the next picture. It was Emmett and Edward squishing Alice in a sandwich hug. My smile widen because you can see the love between them.

I moved to the next one. This one made my eyes tear. Emmett was standing behind a woman with reddish brown hair. She has a heart shaped face. Her face looks kind and her eyes loving. He had with arms wrapped around her waist with his head on her shoulder smiling and her hand was on his cheek. Now I can see where he got the dimples from.

"Your mother is beautiful."

I stood staring at the picture and Emmett came into the living room and told me thank you.

"I can see all three of you in her."

Emmett stood next to me and smiled. I looked at him and I can see in his eyes that he really loves her.

He looked at me and tilted his head to the side. I turned to face him and leaned closer to him. He mimicked my move and we were about to kiss again but Emmett stopped us.

"Your bath is ready. And your clothes are on the bed."

I followed him to the bathroom. He stopped me by the bathroom door.

"My loving sister decorated the bathroom."

He opened the door and turned on the light. He had brown and pink floral print shower curtain and brown rug to match. He mad a bubble bath for me. And it smelled wonderful.

I chuckled and he dropped his head.

"Don't worry it is very welcoming. Your whole apartment is."

"Alice went crazy when I moved in here."

He pushed me into the bathroom to take my bubble bath and I didn't argue. I didn't want to get out but I was starting to prune. I walked into the room and I noticed he had some bath and body work cotton blossom lotion and spray with one of his boxers and a white t-shirt. I put the lotion and on and got dressed. I slipped into the bed and I just melted.

I heard a knock and I told him to come in. He was wearing black boxers and he was topless. I dropped my jaw when I saw his abs and I wanted to bite his six pack.

"Are you ok?" He asked my standing by the open door.

"I am fine thank you."

He stood there and just watched me. I bite my bottom lip and pulled the covers back.

"I am ok.' He said stuttering.

"I can sleep on the couch."

"Just come in. I won't bite." I said and he laughed.

"Biting me isn't my problem."

He thought about it and walked to the bed and got in.

Emmett took 2 deep breaths and pulled me into his arms. He leaned his head into my hair and sniffed. His fingers were running up and down my arm and I shivered from the feel of his fingers.

"Cold?'

"No."

"Rosalie."

"Hmmm." My eyes were beginning to droop.

"Is it too late now that I changed my mind?"

I laughed and hit his leg. I told him good night and he grumbled. I smiled and fell asleep feeling safe in his big strong arms.

**EPOV**

She is in my bed. My angel looks so beautiful sleeping. I closed my eyes and I saw how she looked when I opened the door last night. She looked broken and pale and drained. I wanted to grab her in my arms and try to erase her pain. But when I turned around she jumped on me and kissed me. I could taste her sweet lips and the salt of her tears. It was intoxicating. I had to stop. Believe I was kicking my own ass later. But I didn't want her that way.

Rosalie stirred and turned. I gasped when she draped her leg on my waist and her lips were on my chest. All I had to do was stroke her leg and lift her head to kiss me. But I could feel her warm breath on my chest. I closed my eyes to feel her. And the general wasn't too happy with me but he had to get over it. As I was thinking about all the things the general and I could do to this angel. Her phone started ring. She groaned and lifted her arm to reach for it by her head.

"Hello." She said with sleep in her voice.

She lifted up head and met with my eyes and blushed. She realized how are positioned and apologized with her eyes.

She rose up to her elbow.

"Whoa Bella calm down. What?"

She shook her head.

"I know I am not home. I am at Emmett's."

Just then she blushed. And she started to get out of my bed and I was hit with a cold chill. I didn't want her to leave.

"No Bella." She huffed. "I am coming now."

She hung up the phone. She stopped dead and turned to me and walks back to the bed and bend down to me and kissed me on the lips.

"That's for last night. Thank you."

I grabbed her and pulled her on top of me and kissed her passionately. I slipped my tongue in her waiting mouth and she moaned as it touched the tip of her tongue. I loved that sound. I kissed her jaw down to the base of her throat. She still smelt of the lotion I gave her last night.

"Emmett." She said breathless.

I nuzzled her neck.

"Emmett." She said again.

"Rosalie."

She chuckled.

"I have to go."

"No you don't" I said teasing.

I brought my lips back to hers and kissed her deeply again.

"James is outside." She said on my lips.

I laid my head back on the pillow and just smiled at her. She looked at me and touched my dimple.

"That is so sexy." She said and kissed my lips again and got up.

"I will walk you home."

"It's ok." Just then somebody was banging on my door.

I growled and went to the door. Bella was holding a red faced James and as soon as he saw Rosalie he started to whimper. Bella handed James to her and gave her a dirty look.

"Jake and Leah are still in Forks. Your mom is worried about you so she is coming down and Jake told me to take his car when I called him like 50 times last night because of my mother. If you ever leave me with that god forsaken woman again, I will kill you and make it look like an accident. Keys please!"

She reached out her hand and tapped her foot. She looked like a deranged person who escaped the mental ward. Bella put James bag down on the ground and took the keys from Rosalie.

"You stay here with your bo. I am going to your house and I am going to scream then I am going to sleep."

With that she turned on her heels and left.

I looked at Rosalie and opened the door wider to see if she would follower her cousin.

"And you?" I said with hope in my eyes that she would stay with me.

She looked at James, kissed his forehead and looked at me and went to my room

I smiled and closed the door.

~~X~~

"He is finally asleep." She skipped to my bed and jumped in it.

"I don't know what they did to my poor baby but he was just so miserable."

She laid her head on my pillow and looked at me.

"Who was Bella talking about earlier?"

"Who?"

"The god forsaken woman."

She laughed.

"She's talking about her mother Renee. They don't get along."

"You think.' He said sarcastically.

"She does get along with her father though. My uncle Charlie. You would love him. And my dad."

I turned my whole body to face her.

"Wanting me to me the family already?"

She hit me lightly on my shoulder and I smile. She reached out and touched my deep dimple. I felt heat shoot through my body when her fingers touched my skin. But she pulled it away quickly. Did she feel it too? She placed the same fingers to her lips and leaned close to me and kissed my dimpled without breaking eye contact with me. The woman is so sexy that I don't think she realize it. I rolled to my back and pulled her on top of me again. And she felt the general. Her breathing hitched and I slowly brought her face to mine.

As soon as her lips touched mine I whispered how beautiful she was and kissed her. I ran my fingers through her hair and lightly tugged. She moaned in my mouth. I flipped her on her back and rose to my knees between her legs. While looking down at her she smiled and touched my chest. I lifted her leg up and started caressing her feet. I brought her toes to my lips and kissed them. She moaned and turned her head while closing her eyes. I kissed, licked her toes. I kissed her ankle to her leg to her inner thigh. I lay down between her legs and I could feel her legs shaking. Was she going crazy like me? I played with the boxer and noticed she didn't have anything under it. I kissed her inner thigh again and she lifted her self up letting me know to take off the boxer. Her wish is my command. I removed them and threw them on the floor. I could smell her.

"You smell good. I wonder if you taste as good as you smell."

I licked her wet fold and she bucked. I kissed her sensitive spot and she grabbed my hair. I licked her little nerve and she started to moan louder and louder. I licked and sucked every inch of her wet fold. I took my two fingers and massaged her nerve and slipped it inside her. She screamed.

"Emmett I am so close."

She matched the rhythm of the movements I was doing with my fingers. I started to lick her nerve again and I could feel the walls close around my fingers. As she was riding her orgasm she was repeating my name.

I slipped my fingers out of her and licked my fingers. I made sure I licked up every drop of my angel's sweet nectar. I lay on top of her and she was trying to catch her breath. Just then there was banging on the wall and she looked at me and we both laughed. I kissed her.

"Your turn."

"Uh huh. This is all I need for right now." I kissed her chest and went back to heaven where I pleased my angel over and over.

**BPOV**

"Emmett! Emmett!"

You got to be kidding me. Again. How many times are they going to do it? I can't sleep and I was very annoyed. My mother messed up my mood. I knew I should have stayed at Aunt Cindy's last night but no I had to worry about hurting my mother's feeling. My dad gave me that look but did I listen no.

"Don't stop Emmett. Please baby don't. Stop. Don't. Stop."

Of for Christ sake. I pounded the wall again and they pounded back. I threw the pillow over my head but that didn't help. I pushed it away from my face and groaned loud while kicking my feet on the bed. I reached for my phone and opened.

**Hey Edward. Want to meet up this morning?**

It only took 2 minutes for him to respond.

**Sure I want to meet up. Where R U?**

Now Emmett was moaning. Oh Brother.

**At Rosalie's house listening to a live porno going on.**

He responded quickly. Oh course he did.

**Excuse me?**

I texted back

**Forget it. Let's meet up at the diner we had brunch before. **

I pressed send and waited for him to respond.

**I'll be there in an hour. Can't wait to C U.**

I flipped the phone closed.

"Shhh Rose baby you are going to wake up James."

They should have thought about that an hour ago. I banged on the wall again and Rosalie laughed.

"It's not funny Slut." That made both of them laughs. I jumped in the shower and got ready to meet Edward.

~~x~~

As I walked in the diner I spotted Edward right away. He lifted his eyes off his paper and his eyes met mine. My heat stopped and he smiled at me. I love his crooked smile.

I reached the table and he stood up like a perfect gentleman. He kissed my cheek and we sat down. Just that little interaction between melted my stress away.

"Hey." He said while moving his cup of coffee to the side to reach for my hands.

I blushed and he kissed my fingers.

"Hey Edward."

The waitress came to see if we were ready to order but we both just stood there and continued to stare at each other and she cleared her throat.

I looked at her.

"Oh sorry we need a minute." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I've missed you." Edward said and strokes my cheek.

I touched his hand that was stroking my cheek and told him I missed him too.

The waitress came back and this time she looked annoyed.

"Ready yet?" She said.

"Yes we are." Edward said.

We reached for our menus and we ordered what looked appealing to us. I got a big breakfast platter which was French toast 2 eggs and 2 sausages. It came with toast and I asked for a Pepsi. Edward got brown sugar oatmeal and another cup of coffee. Yuck.

She took our order and told us she was bringing out our drinks.

"So how was your time at the barbeque?"

"It was horrible." I said while sitting back on my chair.

"What happened?"

I told him about the whole ordeal and he sympathized with me.

"And to top it all off, I stay at my parents house and the whole time she's complaining how my dad and I are useless and that we might as well leave her and move in with my aunt and uncle. I told her don't tempt me and she threw me out. So I had to call my cousin Jacob and he came to pick me up and I stayed at my aunt."

"Wow." Edward said while pulling his chair closer to me. "She didn't stop you when you left?" He continued.

"No she didn't stop me but I was at my aunt's house and she called me crying saying why did I leave. And that people always leave her. So I took Jake's car and I went back to her house and when I went inside she was just acting psycho. She threatened my dad that she was leaving and that she was putting both of us down. So I took my dad and we went into the garage and just hung out. I hate the way she treats my dad,"

Edward started to stroke my hand.

"You love your dad." It wasn't a question but he was just stating that he can see that I love him.

"My dad is my life. He is just a laid back type of person. He doesn't hover and he doesn't' ask me for too much. I can talk to him and h doesn't cringe of female stuff. My dad is the only boy of 3 girls. So he's used to it. I told my dad last night that I want to move out. I can't live with my mom anymore. I can see that it hurt him that I want to leave and I joked that he can come with me. He need's something better than that bitter woman."

I started to tear.

"How bad is it that I want my dad to leave my mother?"

He pulled me into his arms.

"You are looking out for your dad and you want him to be happy. I don't blame you."

I pulled back and wiped my tears with the napkin on the table.

"You probably don't have that from your family."

He sat back on his chair.

"We have our problems but my parents love each other. And I've always wanted what they have."

Edward sat there and stared at me and I felt he wanted to say something to me but he held back his tongue.

I eyed him and told him he can talk to me.

He blew out a breath.

"Every family goes through their own dramas in life. Alice is my half sister."

"Your half sister?"

"My dad cheated on my mother when I was 5 and I remember clear as day that my mom opened the door and a woman came and dropped this little screaming baby in my mother arms and told her that her husband needs to deal with his kid and left. I can see it hurt my mother but she didn't blame this kid for what he done. And from that day she never treated my little sister any differently than my brother or I. She loved my dad but she loves herself more. She left my dad and she took all three of us. That broke him. He fought for my mother hard and promised her that he will never do that to her again. He never meant to hurt her. She went back to him. And they've been love birds ever since. It's really disgusting."

I touched his cheek and he moved his beautiful green eyes to meet mine.

"Why did you tell me that?"

He leaned closer to me and said.

"Nothing is perfect. Every family has their problems but what makes a family great is how they deal with these problems. Together. Maybe it is time for your dad to think of his happiness. If he's happy with your mom than they both need to work at their relationship but if he's better off without her then he needs to do what's best for you and him. That's my own opinion."

I looked into his eyes and was pulled towards him. I looked down at his lips and kissed him. An explosion went off in my body. I leaned my head to his and closed my eyes.

"Wow."

"Yeah." He whispered.

He kissed me again and we were interrupted by somebody clearing their throat. We turned to look at a very pissed off waitress. My hand went to my mouth where it was still warm from his lips and I chuckled.

The waitress put our food down and we started to eat.

Edward spooned up some of his nasty oatmeal and looked at me.

"Bella. I need to ask you something."

I lifted my eyes to his.

"Yeah."

He swallowed his oatmeal and said, "You said you were in a middle of a porno."

I started to chuckle.

"Yeah?"

'What were you talking about?"

I picked up a sausage link and took a bite.

"I didn't tell you. Did I?"

He shook his head.

"I was calling Rosie last night and it was going to voice mail. So I thought that I would wait till today. This morning I went to Rosie's apartment and she wasn't home. So I was going crazy. I thought something happened so I called her and come to find out she was at your brothers."

Edward's eyebrows shot up.

"So I dropped James to her and went to sleep at her place. And they were going at it. They really need to let the manager know their walls are really paper thin."

Edward threw his head back and started laughing. I started laughing too.

"I am really happy for her but I hope by the time they leave that bed she is able to walk again."

That made Edward and I laugh harder.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please give me more reviews.. I might post another chapter. I just love this story. Thanks guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

Something was pressed on my thighs. And it hurt. I open my eyes and notice it is Emmett's big leg on me. As I try to move Emmett stirs. He nuzzles into my hair and moves his hand to cup my breast.

Horn dog.

I try to move his leg off me but it didn't work.

"Emmett."

Nothing.

"Emmett!" I said louder.

"Hmmm."

"Your leg is breaking my hip." I said chuckling.

He removed his leg but he starts to caress my breast and pinch my sensitive nipple.

I push his hand off.

"No. No more."

Emmett moves closer to me and I feel that he is ready.

"I can't take anymore." I said sighing.

He starts to kiss my neck.

"Are you listening to me? I can't." I said laughing.

"I hear you but I don't believe you." He says as his voice goes deep and sexy.

He moves the hand that was cupping my breast and traveled down to my inner thigh. I moaned.

"See. I told you. Let me have you one more time."

I couldn't say no. My body didn't want me too.

Emmett hitched my leg open and placed my foot on his thigh.

"You ready?" He said in a low tone.

He slipped inside me slowly from behind. We both groaned.

He filled me and it felt so good. He stroked my arm and the electricity that is going crazy inside me made me shiver. The feel of his warm breath against my sweaty skin was more than I can take.

Emmett's thrusts are so slow that it is driving me crazy. I've never experienced anything like this. My body never craved for this. I've never spent a day in bed with Felix and he's pleasing me over and over. Emmett was far different than Felix. Anything my body wanted he did without me asking. It felt like he was reading my mind. He is gentle and the way he sighs my name against makes me shiver.

"You feel so good Rosalie. I can stay like this all day."

He bites my shoulder.

I could too. I could spend all day in this gorgeous man arms while he's making love to me. Him telling me that I am beautiful. But this is Emmett, a club owner who is a player. He was definitely somebody that I had to be careful of. He will hurt me.

James started to cry.

"I have to get him."

Emmett stopped moving and turned my face and kissed me long and deep. I can feel he wanted to continue but if I didn't pull away I don't think either one of us would have stopped.

My phone started ringing and I blew out a breath.

"You get your phone and I'll get James."

Emmett kissed me nosily on my lips and hit my thigh. He got off the bed and put on his black boxer and left the room

"Hello."

"Hey Rosie. Did I wake you?"

"No. No." I said and sat up on the bed wrapping the cool sheet around my naked body.

"You didn't wake me. Are you here already?"

I looked at Emmett's clock which read 3:45 pm.

"No. We are about to leave. I just wanted to call to see if you are ok and to tell you that Aunt Renee is coming with me."

I groaned. I have to call Bella. I am not in the mood to deal with their little arguments today. And I was still pissed at her for inviting Felix over.

"Oh ok."

"I prepared some food to cook for you guys. Because I can't stand to know my baby girl and my grandson are starving themselves."

"We are not starving mom." I said while rolling my eyes.

Emmett walks into the room holding a laughing James. They are blowing raspberries at each other. They look like they are having a good time together. Emmett walks to the foot of the bed and sits down and James standing on his lap jumping while trying to talk. And Emmett is talking back to him like he really understands what my baby is saying.

I smile while watching them and my smile starts to fade. Then it hit me. Felix doesn't want to have anything to do with his son. How can I tell him that when he asks about his father? How can I explain to my son that he isn't wanted by the man who created him?

James I would give you so much love that you wouldn't feel that hole of not having a father. You will not know the pain of knowing your father loves another woman more than us. You will never have an unhappy day.

"Rosalie did you hear me?"

I cleared my throat and held back the tears in my voice.

"I'm sorry mom what did you say?"

"Maybe you can invite your cute neighbor for dinner tonight."

I looked at Emmett who was blowing on James' stomach.

"I don't think so mom."

"Well I guess I will see you later."

She sounded very disappointed.

"Ok. See you in a little bit."

I ended the call and I looked at Emmett.

"We have to leave."

Emmett looked at me and something flashed in his eyes but he quickly changed his face and smiled showing me his cute dimples.

"My mom is coming over."

He lowers his head to continue playing with James who is screaming for Emmett's attention.

"I think I got that from your phone call."

Something was in his tone.

I got off the bed and reached for the clothes Emmett gave me last night.

"I am going to borrow your stuff and I will wash them and bring them to you later."

I waved his hand.

"Keep it."

I could feel Emmett's eyes watching me, the heat in his eyes burn my flesh. And I liked it. I like the way his eyes were wondering over my naked body. He looks like he was holding his breath. His eyes travel up to my face and into my eyes.

"What?" I said while putting on his boxers.

Emmett leans into James.

"Your mom is very beautiful."

James coos in agreement. I laugh and put on his tee shirt.

"Thanks."

I lift James out of Emmet's arms.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

I really didn't want to leave him. But I knew I had to leave. I couldn't put my self in this situation again. I was already hurt by one man and I didn't want to get hurt again. My heart couldn't take it. All I have to focus on now is starting my career again and my son. I couldn't afford to lead with my heart. So I had to break his. I had to stop this before it went way out of control.

"Why?"

He scrunched his eyebrows at me.

"Soooo. I can be a gentleman and walk you to your door."

I turned to face him and I was rubbing James' dark hair.

"Look Emmett. Last night and this morning was amazing. You wanted me and I needed to feel wanted. So let's just say goodbye now."

I turned to walk to the door but he stopped me.

"You think that was it for me? I want more from you than sex." He said while running his hand through his curly hair.

"Let's not make this anymore than what it was. I enjoyed sex with you. Are we going to do it again? I don't know that's up to you. I know I do."

I reach to stroke his cheek with my free hand but he grabbed it and stepped back.

"Why are you talking like this?"

"I've been with my son's father for 4 years and he hurt me. At least I know what I can expect from you. Please don't make this anymore than what it is."

He cut me off.

"You don't know me."

"I know your breed. You deal with a girl and can't keep it zipped. You know how to fool your girl to make her think she's the only one with your gentle caress and your romance, but little does she know what her man really is. You sleep with a whole bunch of girls. And since you are a club owner it is really easy for you to get them."

Anger flared up in his face.

"I understand you've been hurt but you don't even know me. The type of man I am. I admit that I do like girls. I am only human. But you don't know what I am capable of becoming or what we can make of this."

"What is this then?" I said and back up to the door.

"I like being with you and I like being with your son. And I want to get to know thee two of you better, inside and outside of the bedroom." He said while taking a step closer to me.

I scoffed.

"I've got to go. I will call Angela to do your party but I don't think I can take the job. Sorry."

I turn and walk out. As the door slam shut behind me I hear Emmett curse and I lean back of my head against his door. This is right. This is better for both of us. Then why did I feel sick to my stomach? I feel that I can't be like this. Close everybody off from my heart because of a selfish bastard who hurt and lied to me.

I walk to my door and I turned the knob.

"Whoa. Sorry." I said trying not to drop James or his bag on the floor.

Edward flew off of Bella and to the other end of the couch. Her shirt was open exposing her black lacey bra. Edward ran his fingers through his hair looking like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Bella sat up clutching her shirt closed and started to chuckling.

"Oh lord." I said while closing the door.

"Don't talk. Whose clothes are you wearing?" I rolled my eyes and dropped James' bag on the table.

"Hey man."

Bella says to James. He starts to kick his legs in excitement when he sees his cousin.

"Oh Please. Don't give me that look after what I was hearing this morning." She said while clutching her shirt close.

Bella had a smug look on her face and I knew exactly what to do to bust that bubble.

I look over at Edward.

"Do you to bet I can wipe that smug smile off her face?"

I can see Edward loosing up with a smile.

"Sure." Edward said while sitting down properly on the couch.

I turn to look at her.

"Your mother is coming over."

"What!!"

Bella jumped but her leg got caught on the couch and she falls to her knees. See that's what you get trying to look smug. Edward helps her up to feet while coughing back a laugh.

"What do you mean she's coming?"

Bella says while clutching her shirt closed again.

"I just spoke to my mom not to long ago and she's coming up here with your mother."

"What time are they coming?"

Bella says while walking closer to me. I can see her coming up with a plan in her head. And I know what to stop her from leaving.

"Soon I guess. She told me they were leaving. And that my mom is cooking for us."

Bella's shoulder drops.

"Should I go?" Edward says walking to Bella's side.

"Yes. No. Oh I don't know."

"I should go then."

Edward walks past Bella but she grabs his wrist. He stops and turns to look at her. The way he looked at her made my stomach clench. I remember being looked at that way. Emmett's eyes looking at my face while he was above me. Emmett's eyes staring into my eyes. Emmett's cool fingers tracing the lines of my face while he tells me how beautiful I am. Just the thought of his hands on me made my body shiver.

The way his soft lips felt against mine. I can still taste his warm tongue inside of my mouth.

"I want you to stay."

Bella's voice broke my thought.

"You sure? For what you told me…"

Bella put her hand on Edward's mouth to stop him.

"No worries. I want you to meet my family."

I left the room feeling like I was intruding in there private moment. I put James in his play pen in my room and I opened my phone. I hate calling this girl. Angela is Felix's sister. She never liked me from day one. Why? Ask her because I have no clue. We both went to school for photography and it was always a competition between us. It was good and bad for both of us.

If I did well it pushed her to do better. If she did well it pushed me to be the best. That was good for us but when it came to her brother she despised me. She felt I wasn't good enough for him. That was ok because we loved each other and nothing stopped us from being together. That was until Jessica showed up.

I have to prepare myself from the phoniness that oozes from her. I took 2 deep breaths and pushed talk.

"Hello."

"Hey Angela. How are you?"

"Hey hun. I am good. How's my nephew?"

Urghhh. Her tone.

"He's good. Growing like a weed. I don't think I can keep up with him."

"Awwww. Hey Rosie. I heard what happened yesterday."

"I knew Felix would tell you."

"Actually Jessie told me."

Jessie?

"She told me the whole gory detail Felix told her. The horrific things you did to my brother's truck. The whole mess was so upsetting to her she had to be rushed to the emergency room. Poor thing."

I scoffed like I really care. Is she trying to make me feel bad for destroying Felix's truck?

"Did it? Oh ok. Did she tell you that.."

I had to stop myself. I really didn't want to get into it with her.

"That's not the reason why I called you Angela. I have a job for you."

"A job?"

"Yeah a job. Have you heard of a club called Temptations?"

"Yeah I've heard of it."

By the sound of her voice I could tell she didn't.

"Well the owners are throwing an anniversary party for their parents. And they needed a photographer."

"And you thought of me. Wow. I am shocked here."

"Believe me I wish I didn't. But you and I both know you are I are the best and they want the best. The party is next week and it is a 40's theme."

"I assumed you are also doing it too."

"Unfortunately I turned down the job."

I could hear papers being pushed around.

"Any particular reason why? I mean you are a single parent and I would assume you need work. Times must be hard for you right now."

"That is none of your business. Here are the Cullen's numbers and they could give you more information about the job."

I gave her the information and I hung up the phone. I didn't want to continue the phony fest with her. I blew out a breath and shake the negativity off of me and picked James up to get us ready for the family.

~~x~~

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

The downstairs buzzer is ringing. Shit they are here. I run out of my bedroom while I am putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Who?"

"It's me honey."

A big smile shows up on my face. My mommy is here. Yeah!!! I press them in and unlock the door so they can walk in. As I run pass the bathroom I hear Bella talking to herself.

"Ok Bella. You can do this. She's your mother and you love her."

I flung open the door and Bella jumps.

"What are you doing?"

"I am just preparing myself for her."

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little?"

Bella laughs.

"She isn't your mother."

"Honey we are here!"

My mother yells.

"Hurry up." I said pushing Bella back inside the bathroom and closed the door.

I walk back up front and everybody was placing the trays of food on the counter in my kitchen.

"Hi mom."

I walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey hun. Are you ok honey?" She said patting my arm.

"I'm fine." My mother pulled me back and smiled at me.

I look at the same pair of grey eyes as mine. I can see the love and the worry she has for me. I assure her that everything is fine and I just needed to come home last night. I walk over to Aunt Renee and I hung her too. As I release her she starts to inspect my house. Wiping my counter tops to see if they are clean. I roll my eyes and my mother and I both shake our heads.

"Do you really have to do that Renee?"

Aunt Renee turns her head to look at my mother.

"I am just checking out her apartment."

She scrunches her nose like she has smelled something bad.

"Wow sis your apartment is nice."

I turn and I see Jake walking in with Leah behind him.

"Hey Bean pole."

I said walking over to him and hug them both.

"Hey guys."

Bella called out in the back.

"Where's dad?" She asked Aunt Renee.

She turned to look at Bella again while rubbing her fingers together. My apartment is clean woman.

"He went fishing with Uncle Alec, Billy and Harry. Your father is going to come home with fishes and they are going to stink up my house."

Bella turned her head to look at me and gave me a blank stare. I couldn't help but chuckle and my mother lightly hit my arm.

"Mom. Aunt Cindy. I invited somebody to have dinner with us.

"That's great hun. What's his name?" My mother asked while Aunt Renee was gawking at Bella.

We all knew this was the first guy the family meeting any guy Bella is dating. She wanted it that way. They never lasted anyway and to her it is a great honor for them to meet us.

"His name is Edward Cullen."

"Cullen?" My mother looked toward the ceiling deep in thought.

"You said that name to me yesterday. Oh is that the neighbor's brother?" She asked with a big smile.

Good Lord.

"Yeah that's the one."

Aunt Renee was still staring at Bella. Her eyes dropped to Bella's stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" She finally spoke up.

Bella's jaw fell open. Jacob started laughing and my mom gave him a dirty look and his laugh turned into a cough. Before Bella was about to respond the bell rang. Thank God.

"Bella, would you get that please?

Bella just gapped at her mother another moment, shook her head and walked out of the room. My mom walks over to Aunt Renee.

"Why did you say that Renee?"

"I needed to ask. You never know with that kid. She's never invited a guy to meet us why now."

Jacob who was sitting on the couch with his arm around Leah finally spoke.

"Maybe the reason why is because you embarrass her with embarrassing questions."

"Jacob Black!" My mother yells at him

I gasped and my aunt Renee turns her glaring eyes at him.

"You apologize this instant."

Jacob tried to hide behind Leah's long black hair and apologizes trying to look scared at my mother. But we knew she was trying to hold back a laugh.

I shoot Jacob a look and silently giggle.

"Maybe she really likes him Renee." My mother said while walking into the kitchen to finish putting the food in the oven to warm up.

"Give that a chance. Just be polite when he comes."

"I am always polite." My aunt snapped at my mother causing her to throw her hands up in surrender.

The smell of the food cooking made me realize how much I miss my mother's cooking. As much as I try I would never have her cooking skills. She keeps telling me practice makes perfect. My mom assures me that my cooking is good but she's my mom. I haven't killed Felix with my cooking so I mush be doing something right.

"God I miss that." Jacob said while getting off the couch to go into the kitchen.

"Stop that Jake." My mother said while slapping his hand.

"Don't pick it isn't right. Just wait till everybody is ready."

I smile at Jake making kissing faces at her.

"That boy has no respect." My aunt said while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Aunt Renee it must be where the pig pen I've been living in." He said while taking a bite of the carrot my mom gave him.

Before they can say anything the bell rang.

"I'll get it." Jake said

I look over and my mother shook her head at Jake and he hugs her.

"Yeah?"

I could here mumbling going on.

"What's at the door sweetie?" My mother screamed out.

"Rosalie's next door neighbor."

When I heard that I stiffened. Leah looks at me and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Tell him to come in."

Jake walked in and Emmett followed behind. I got off the couch and walk to the kitchen.

"Hey Rosalie." Emmett said

"Sorry to bother you. But I need to talk to you."

I could see he is nervous. Bella walks into the room to see who was at the door and she frown when she sees it isn't Edward. She picks up a cucumber and start to take a bite while Aunt Renee is looking at your with such disapproval.

"It's ok. Emmett this is my mom, this is my aunt and my brother Jake and his girlfriend Leah."

I introduce him to them and he shook their hand.

"So you're the young man you gave my daughter that hickey on her neck."

Bella spit out her cucumber and laughed.

"Mom!" I screeched.

"Classic." Jake said laughing and went to stand behind Leah and pull her to him.

"I can't believe this." I can feel I am starting to blush.

"What? Don't you think I use to make out when I was your age?"

"And it's getting worse." I said and James started to cry.

"I am going to get my son and leave you crazy people."

"If only she knew what you were really doing." Bella whispered as I walk by her.

"Shut up." I said though my teeth.

As I step into James' room, Emmett follows right behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

I picked James up and brought him to his changing table.

"Angela called me."

That's what he came to tell me.

"And?"

"Well I was talking to Edward and Jasper and we decided that we want to change the club website. You know take pictures of the club, the food, the people and the bands that come to perform. Well I told them I spoke to Angela and we decided that we would like both of you to come to club tonight and take pictures and we will pick the best ones."

"You want both of us to do it? But I told you that I…"

"I know what you told me." He said cutting me off.

"This will be good not only for you but for the club as well." He said stroking my son's hair.

What will I do with my son? I know Bella will be at the club when I go. That's if I get the job.

"Don't think about it now. Just come by the club tonight and wow us with your talents."

I picked James up and look at him smiling. The cute dimples winked out.

"And if I say no?'

"I wouldn't say no."

He grabbed me and kiss me softy on the lips. As he pulls back his eyes are soft.

"I'm sorry I see your cute mold and I just had to kiss you." He said while touching my bottom lip.

I just stood there staring at him.

"I'll see you tonight." He called above his shoulder and he smiled flashing me his cute dimples again and walks out of the room.

"Emmett leaving so soon? Won't you stay for dinner?" My mother said.

"Yeah I would love to Mrs. Hale but I have to take care of stuff at the club. Thanks anyway."

"No wait take some food with you." My mother said I and shook my head.

"Your grandmother is crazy." I said to James and he gave me a smile at me.

I kiss his wet lips. I walk out the room and I see my mother hand him a Tupperware full of food. He thanked her.

"Don't be a stranger." She screamed out.

"I won't. It was nice meeting everyone."

He left. My mom turns to me and told me he's cute. Bella laughed and I reminded she was next. She stopped laughing. I handed James to Jake and I went to help out in the kitchen.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please add if you like this story and please comment. I love comments. Please read my other stories. The one I yearn, One afternoon alone and troubled soul. Those are Edward/Bella stories. Till next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**EMPOV**

The club is packed and that's how I like it. I walk through the club and the regular girls are giving me eye. Usually I would have waved a finger and they would come running but their faces didn't satisfy me tonight. I am waiting for my angel's beautiful face with her sexy mold above her lip that always drives me mad when I see it. I smile when I picture my how sexy she even looks when she's upset. I know I pissed her off when I came to her house. I could have told Edward when he went over there for dinner but I had to see her.

"Earth to Emmett." Jasper said waving his hand in front of my face.

"What are you staring at?" He said while looking around to see what caught my interest.

"He's in love."

I look at Edward as he hands me an open corona.

"Say it isn't so. Damn I owe Alice. She called it you know."

Edward started to laugh and I just looked at Edward. How did she know?

"She said she saw it in his eyes when he first looked at her."

"Well then after spending the night and all morning with her. By the way I heard them. Bella is right you guys are loud."

Jasper and Edward started to laugh again and I hit both of them on the arm. I like her a lot but I can't be in love with her. I just met her. Yes granted I slept with her but I don't lover. I take a swig of the cold beer praying this feeling will go away.

"Excuse me are you Emmett Cullen?'

I turn around and in front of me is a cute girl with big brown eyes and glasses.

"Yeah?'

"Hi I am Angela." She held out her hand and I shook it. She smile widen.

We got down to business I told her what I wanted and I let her know that Rosalie was also coming. As I said her name her nose flared and flashed a wicked grin.

"Is that going to be a problem?" I said to her and she shook her head.

I told her where I wanted photographed and she did. Something in my stomach pulled and I turned to see Rosalie walking in a crowd of people. Guys were pulling her arms and she fought them off. As she walks toward Edward everybody disappeared. My eyes down to the sexy black stiletto shoes she is wearing. My eyes travel up to long sexy legs. My eyes roam up to the short beige dress she is wearing and lick my lips. My eyes travel up to her face and long blonde hair. As she is walking her hair is blowing like Tyra Banks would say creating her own wind. Wait did I just quote Tyra? I am going to kill Alice.

"Is there any place else you want me to shoot?"

"No. No just shoot the crowd and have fun." I answer Angela without taking my eyes off the goddess that just lit up my dark club. I decide to walk to the bar where they are standing.

"You came." I said and Rosalie turned around my eyes drops to her red lips. They look like ripe cherries and I wanted to take a bite. I don't know what came over me but I walked closer to her and crash my lips on hers. She moans as I kiss her. I pull back and just stare into her cloudy grey eyes.

"I wish I had a reception like that." Bella said and hit Edward in the chest.

"Sorry love." He pulls her close to him and kisses her passionately.

But I didn't focus on that. I just focused on the beautiful creature that was before me.

"Ahem."

Somebody cleared their throat and Rosalie looks at Angela and swallows.

"Rosalie. Bella it is so good to see you." Angela said with a phony smile and twirling her camera.

" Angela." Bella snapped.

"I come in peace. Retract the claws." She said as she changed her memory chip.

"Anglea." Rosalie said and took a step back.

"You look good Rose. I love that dress on you."

Rosalie folded her arms and just gave her a blank look.

"How's my nephew? As a matter of fact who is with him right now?

Bella was about to say something but Jasper jumped in between the girls.

"Ladies. Let's get a drink and have a good time."

Rosalie and Bella mumble and walked to the bar. Angela pulls out her cell phone and giggles.

"This is going to be good." She said and walks away.

Jasper throws his arms around Edward and me and laughs.

"I think a lot of girls' hearts has been broken because of you two."

I hit him lightly in the gut. I walk to the bar and Kayla a cocoa skinned bartender I used to mess with from time to time was tequila in shot glasses. She smiles as she sees me.

"What can I get for you boss?" She purred.

"Give those girls over there anything they want. It's on the house."

She looks at Bella and Rosalie talking. And it looks like Rosalie and Edward trying to calm Bella down. She laughs and turns her smoldering hazel eyes back to me.

"Is one of them yours?"

I smiled and showed her my dimples. She narrows her eyes at me and I laugh. Kayla starts to put the lemon slices in front of the drinks and pick up an extra lemon slice and puts it in her mouth to suck the juice. My eyes drop to her mouth and she licks the juice off her finger showing me her tongue ring. I remember what she used to do with her tongue and tongue ring.

"Let's see how long it will take you to be back." She laughs and walks to where Rosalie and Bella are standing. I look around and Rosalie is looking at me and when our eyes met she drops her gaze to the floor.

"Fuck." I mumble under my breath.

~~x~~

"Bella I can't take another one."

Rosalie is pushing the shot away from Bella.

"Come on Rosie one more."

Rosalie takes the drink from Bella to put it on the bar.

"Yeah ladies I see you out there. Fellas we are going to get thru this." The dj scratched a couple of times and the song came on. Bella jumped up and down begging Rosalie to dance with her. She shrugged her shoulder and threw back the shot. She made a face as the tequila burned her throat and I smile. Bella pulls her in the crowd and they start dancing. I can't keep my eyes off of her. The bass of the music fills my body. It doesn't look like Rosalie is dancing to the music but to the beat of my heart. I watch the way she swings her hips and I can't help picturing my hands on them. My member twitches as I think about the cool touch of her skin.

"Ok let's slow it down. Lets see those Lil Freaks."

The dj scratches again and the Usher's Lil Freaks starts playing. The mood in the club change as Rosalie looks at me. The room is once again empty. And in her eyes I can tell she was starting to feel the affects of the drink. I swallow as she looks at me like she wants to eat me alive. And the sad thing is that I wouldn't stop her. I welcome it. She bites her bottom lip and starts to walk to me very seductively. She takes the beer out of my hand that I forgot I was holding and takes a swig and puts the bottle on the bar.

Rosalie walks closer to me and I close my eyes.

"Open your eyes." She says huskily while touching my cheek.

I open them up to look at her and she smiles. She turns her back to me and starts to grind her ass on me. Oh Lord I am going to lose it. Rosalie takes my hands and places them on her thighs. She moves them up to her thighs and places my hands on her hips. It was like she was in my head on what I wanted to do to her. She turns her head to the side and looks at me over her shoulder. She moves her hair to expose her neck. She points to her spot that I know she likes and I remove the camera from around her neck and I attack the spot.

"No hickies Emmett." She moans.

I stop kissing her neck and I turn her around to face me. She stops dancing and just stares into my eyes. I look down and her full lips with the sexy mold and I lift her up and attack her lips. As soon as our lips touch she moans in my mouth. I put her down and bring her closer to me. As if we can get any closer. I pull back from her lips and we are both breathing heavily. I put my forehead against hers.

"Why are you doing this to me?" "

"What am I doing?" She said pulling her head back so she can look into my eyes.

"I mean we are just dancing." She continued laughing.

"Does this feel like I am just dancing with you?" I said pulling her hips closer to me so she can fully feel the general.

"I feel that." She said and leaned in closer and kissed me again.

This time I can taste the beer on her lips. She licked the bottom lip with her tongue. I turned us around so her back was against the bar.

"Do you know what I want to do to you?" I growled against her ear

"What do you want to do?" She said breathless.

"Let's go." I said and kissed her neck again.

"I can't. What about Bella."

"Bella is a big girl plus I think Edward can handle her."

"Tonight?" I can hear in her voice that she is breaking down.

"After the club, stay the night with me."

I pull back when Rosalie doesn't say anything. I look in her grey eyes and she is deep in thought. She looks at me and nods. I smile back and she touches my dimple and kisses me again.

I look at my watch and the time is moving very slowly. I was actually excited. Rosalie is going to spend the night with me. I get to sleep with this angel and wake up with her in my arms. This wasn't me. I was never this excited to be with a girl before. I started to get butterflies in my stomach and it grew more and more every time I look at my watch.

I turn to look at the dj and I give him the signal.

"Last call at the bar. Last call."

As I look back at the crowd I see some guy hassling Rosalie. He was grabbing Rosalie arm and pulling her close to her. He tried to kiss her and she was slaps him. I clench my jaw and walk over to them.

"Is everything ok?" I asked while touching Rosalie's arm.

Then it hit me.

"This has nothing to do with you friend." The guy said and I can tell he is wasted.

"You are in my club so it does concern me." I turn to look at Rosalie and continued, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said and smiles but I can see in her eyes she is angry.

"Felix just leave."

He laughs and stumbles.

"I am not going anywhere. You are here grinding you stuff on some dude." He points his finger at me and continues, "In the mean time where is my son?"

"Oh he's your son now. He wasn't your son when you never called to find out how is he. Or he wasn't your son when you questioned his paternity. Now I'm in the club having a good time now he's your son. Don't you have your daughter to worry about?"

"You can leave right now or get thrown out." I said stepping closer to him.

"No Emmett." Rosalie said while grabbing my arm.

"Felix just go."

"I'm not going anywhere until I see my son." He said while poking me on my chest. I look down at his finger and back at him.

"Does it look like your son is here?" She said while flagging her hand around.

"I will go to your house."

Rosalie huffs and runs her finger through his hair.

"Look Felix not right now. You are drunk."

"I am not drunk." She said and stumbles.

"You can't even stand up straight. You are pathetic.

"I am not pathetic but you know what you are. You are a whore."

He spit on her and her hand went to her face where he spit.

I grabbed his so fast and picked him up and two of my bouncers grabbed him and dragged him outside.

"You are going to pay for this bitch. You will regret this and my car bitch. I got you." He screamed as he was fighting against the bouncers.

"I can't believe he did that." Rosalie said and wiped the spit off her face.

"He actually called me a whore and spit on me." I can see her lip starts to quiver and look around to see the people who were close enough to hear what has happened.

"Are you Ok?" I touched her arm and she shook it off.

"Yeah I am fine." She said sharply.

I took a step back from her. She looks at me and I can see the pain and the anger in her eyes.

"I got to go." She reached in her bag and pulled out her phone. She turned and walked away from me. I dropped my shoulders and watch her disappear in the happy crowd.

**RPOV**

**1 month later….**

A month flew by so quickly after that debacle at Emmett's club with Felix. After he spit on me I haven't heard from him. I tried to call him to give him updates on James but as always he never returned my calls. So I decided to stop. I ended up doing the 40's anniversary party for Emmett's parents Esme and Carlisle. I was shocked when I met them. Esme looks so young to have 3 grown children and I can see where they get their good looks from. When I saw Carlisle I blushed like a school girl. Bella warned me when she met them but he was nowhere near how she described him.

Just thinking about them right made me realize how much I miss Emmett. I haven't seen him since I left his in the club that night. He made it his business not to see me. I even tried knocking on his door to apologize but he never home.

Bella moved in with me. I turned James' room into a room for her. I love having Bella with me but having Edward over and seeing Bella so happy just kills me. I damaged something that could have been great. Yeah I know Emmett is a player but I saw him in the club. I saw the girl falling over themselves to grab his attentions but he looked at me like I was the only person in the place. And when he kissed me I could feel how much he wanted me. But I had to mess it all up and push him away. And now I miss him. I miss him like crazy. I even tried to send messages with Edward. He says he gives it to him then why hasn't he called me back.

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I put my camera down to get the phone. I look at the name and smile.

"Hey Alice."

"Rosalie. Are you busy?"

"No I just finished a photo shoot. What's up?"

I started packing up my stuff to leave.

"Are you done for the day?'

"Yes Alice. What's wrong?" I stopped packing and held my breath. Maybe something happened to Emmett. My heart stopped.

"I just need to get out of here." She gritted through her teeth. I blew out all the breath in my lungs in relief. She continued, "I've been stuck in this house and I am going crazy. Let's meet up for lunch."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said while flinging my bag on my shoulder. I walk past my boss who is a cute elderly man in his 50's and I winked at him and mouth bye to him. He winked bye and yelled after I left how I have 3 more clients coming in tomorrow. I loved it.

"Rosalie I need to get out."

I opened the door and walked out onto the busy street.

"Alright Alice. What are you in the mood for?"

"Let's have Mexican."

Mexican again! I am surprise she isn't speaking Spanish by now.

"Fine. I will meet you there. Bye."

I hung up the phone and went to my car to meet her.

As I walked into Paco, I spotted Alice coming back from the bathroom. She smiles as I approach the table. She gets up but I stop her and I bend down to give her a hug.

"Where's James?" She said looking around.

"He's still at the baby sitter. I just wanted it to be us. Well the three of us." I said and she patted her huge stomach. "How are you feeling?" I continued.

"I am so ready to drop this load. I am so uncomfortable."

"I remember that feeling." I shuddered and Alice started to laugh.

The waitress came and took our orders and we just started talking. I really enjoyed being around Alice. She was just a ball of energy. You couldn't help feeling good and smiling around her. The conversation flowed between us and it just felt like we've been friends forever. We didn't even realize that they took a long time getting our food to our table.

"So have you spoken to Emmett lately?" Alice said while wiping her mouth. I drop the fork to look at her.

"No I haven't."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know talk to your brother."

"I have." She said and picked up her fork and pick up a piece of steak and put it in her mouth.

"And I can tell he misses you. Just like I can tell right now you miss him too."

"And if I miss him. It is obvious he doesn't even want to be my friend anymore." I said and picked my fork back up.

"You are right he doesn't want to be your friend. He wants to be more to you and your son."

"Well I can't give him more than my friendship." My head started to pound.

"You and my brother are damn fools."

"Excuse me?"

"I understand you have been hurt but you give up before you even try to make something happen."

"Do you know who your brother is?"

"I know who my brother is. He's a dog."

"And you want me to be what..? A dog trainer."

"Rosalie." She sighed and reached for my hand and continued, "I have to admit my brother was a whore. But since meeting you he's changed. I see his eyes and he's hurt. I've never seen him that way before. And I hate for him to stay that way. I will do anything to make him happy even if it means I have to annoy you till you get off your high horse and go after what I feel is right for the both of you. He cares for you and your son. And I can see you care for him. Just let him in. And let faith handle the rest. You will not regret it."

I sat back against the chair and took everything she said in. I do care for him but I was afraid. I was afraid of being hurt again. I was afraid of being deceived again. And I am really afraid of letting someone in and James getting hurt. The rest of the lunch went in by as flash. Alice and I left Paco and as we were about to part ways she stopped me.

"Oh I forgot. I have stuff for you in the car."

"What stuff?'

"Mom and I bought some stuff for James." She motioned for me to follow her to her car.

"You guys didn't have to. You've done too much already."

I was having problems in finding a baby sitter for James. Everybody I met was to expensive and one day Esme called me and told me about Mrs. Newton who said she would watch James for practically nothing while I worked. And they shower James with more than enough clothes. Every time Edward comes to house is always dropping something off with them.

"You can save these clothes for your baby."

"He's got more than enough and you know mom won't take no for an answer."

My eyes started to get cloudy by the tears. But I swallowed it back and followed Alice to her car.

~~x~~

I walk up to my apartment door and open it. I hear Bella and Edward laughing and I lean against the door. I start to feel lonely. I don't have anybody to make me laugh that way. I look into the apartment and I see them on the couch cuddling and laughing. My heart sank and I close the door. I am happy for my cousin that she's happy I just didn't want to deal with that just now. I went downstairs and sat down on the steps in front of the building. I watched James while he sleeping and smiled.

His cute little face looks so peaceful. I reach in my camera case and pull out my camera. I started taking pictures of hi. I opened his blanket and turned his face towards me a started flashing the camera. My baby is getting big. Soon he will be one. And I wasn't ready for him to grow up yet. I pushed back his little hat to show his dark hair and gorgeous face. I started to remember when he was born. How happy Felix and I was when James was born. I didn't even remember the pain of having him but I remember the warm feeling I got when Felix looked at me with tears rolling down his cheeks. He kissed me and against my dry lips he told me how much he loves me.

My thoughts were interrupted by somebody walking up the steps. I looked up and Emmett just walked right by me. I sighed.

"You are just going to walk by with saying anything."

He stopped walked and turned to me and his greeting was cold.

"Emmett please. I know I hurt you. Please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

I turned to face him.

"I want you to say you understand."

"I do understand. But what I don't understand is why you constantly push me away."

"I don't want to fight. I am so tired of fighting." I dropped my shoulders in defeat.

He sighed and walks down the steps to me and sat next to me.

"I don't want to fight with you either. If time is what you need time is what I will give you. You want me to be your friend I will give you that till you are ready."

He said and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I leaned into him and he put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and whispered thank you to him.

"I think somebody is waking up. Do you want to go up?"

I turned to look at James opening is eyes. And I wanted to stay right here. Emmett's arms around me while we are looking at my son.

"They are up there." I said pulling back from him.

Emmett started to laugh.

"I think you should get him out of this cold." He said and reached over and picked up James. He started kicking in excitement when he saw Emmett and I am shocked he remembered him.

"Are you ready to go up?" He said to James. And James started talking to him in his baby language. I thought it was so cute. Emmett stood up reached his hand out to me.

"You ready?"

I sighed and looked at his hand and back at him.

"I want to trust you."

He smiled and said, "Then trust me."

I looked at his hand again and at my son who is trying to get Emmett's attention. I sighed and reached and took his hand. I hope I am not making a big mistake.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. You know what to do if you like it. Comment, add. They always put a smile on face. Remember read my other stories, The one I yearn, troubled soul and one afternoon alone. Thanks guys. Till next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Remember I don't own these characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyers... **

**RPOV**

"Bella we are out of here." I pull my beige jacket out of the closet.

She ran out of her room in her white tank top and brown pj bottom. I shake my head at her state.

"Where are you going?" She walks to my son in his stroller. She touches his cheek making him laugh.

"I have to go over to the club to show Emmett the pictures I have taken the other night." I blushed when I said his name. Bella smile.

"Don't look at me like that." I pick up my portfolio from the breakfast bar.

"I didn't say anything," She holds her hands up in defense.

"You don't need to say anything. I can see it all over your face. Emmett and I are just friends."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Whatever." I push the stroller out the door.

As the door was closing Bella yelled for me to tell Edward to call her. I roll my eyes and walked to the elevator.

I walk into the club and it is busy with people cleaning and getting ready for the night to come. I look around for Emmett but I see Jasper behind the bar cleaning glasses and Edward talking to a couple of the staffs.

I walk to the bar and Jasper looks up at me as I get closer. He smiles and I smile back.

"Hello Rosalie." He puts the clean glass on the rack above the bar.

"Hey Jasper. How's Alice? I haven't spoken to her in a couple of days."

"She's fine." He sighs. "She's just uncomfortable right now. The baby is due any day and I feel like I can't do anything right."

I remember that feeling. I look at my son and smile. I remember James constantly moving and playing drums on my bladder. I prayed for the day when he came out.

"Hang in there. It will get better."

"Thanks." He puts another glass on the rack.

"Is Emmett around?"

"He's in the office. You know where it is?"

I nod and thank him. I walk by Edward and he winks at me. I smile and continue to the office they share. I knock on the door and I can hear Emmett shouting. I push open the door and peek in. He smiles when he sees me and I push the door open wider and walk in. Emmett told whoever was on the phone that he will call them back. He gets off his leather chair and walks over to us.

"Hey big boy." He lifts James out of his stroller. James is so excited to see him. It broke my heart because I silently wish that his father was like this with him.

"What are you doing here?" He starts taking James little jacket off.

"I came to show you the pictures I took the other night."

I pull the portfolio from under the stroller and sit down at an empty chair in front of his wood desk. I push papers out of the way that are cluttering his desk.

"I hope I haven't disturbed you." I take off my jacket and placing it on the second empty chair.

"No I was just arguing with our beer vendor. That stupid idiot. He has the nerve to tell me that they are raising the prices of the beer. Don't worry about that. I don't think Eric is here today."

Eric is the web genius that set up the club web page.

"I spoke to him this morning. I told him that I was going to meet with you and for us to go over the pictures and whatever you like I will meet with him to set up everything. Has Angela sent you her pictures?"

By the look on his face I believed she did. And she probably came on to him. That is typical Angela. I can't believe that we were once friends. She made it her mission to make my life a living hell, all because of her brother Felix. Didn't she realize that it was him that was the problem? I guess blood is thicker than water.

"That girl is a handful." He lifts my son above his head.

I move a little afraid he might drop him.

"This is what I took." I push the chair closer to him. As I sat down he stared deeply into my eyes. Then his eyes traveled down to my lips. My cheeks started to feel warm

"I hope you like these pictures." I clear my throat

I take James from him so he can go through the book.

"These are amazing." He sounds impressed while flipping through the book.

"I like this one."

He points to a picture of a girl dancing on this gorilla juice head. She was sweaty and her hair was flying around her as she is whipping her hair.

"Yeah that was one of the best shot of the bunch."

"You really do have a great eye for taking pictures."

"Thanks."

Emmett opens up a little drawer in his desk and pulled out a card.

"I spoke to a friend of mine about you. He owns a modeling agency name K&T Agency."

I couldn't believe it.

"K&T Agency? You are friends with Joshua Trask?"

"Yeah he's a good friend of mine actually. I told him about you and he's very interested. I showed him a couple of the pictures that you've done for us already. His photographer just quit and he's looking for another one. And he is also looking for the new talent for his art gallery. You should give him a call." Emmett hands me the card.

I couldn't believe this was happening right now. I needed this. The money I saved is almost gone and Felix isn't helping me with his son. I look at Emmett and he is smiling with his sexy dimples. I wanted to jump in his arms and kiss him. He doesn't understand how much we need this. I had a little job already but what I was getting paid wasn't enough. Emmett and his family have done so much for us already. I put my head down and the tears started to cloud my vision.

"Why are you doing this?" I whisper.

Emmett put his finger under my chin to lift my head to look at him

"I am helping out a friend."

I turned my head to look at the wall.

"Edward told me that you were looking for work. So I wanted to help you and James."

I turned my head to look at him.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe Joshua wants to meet me." I started to chuckle.

"Me? Are you sure? He wants to meet me. Do you hear that baby? Somebody famous wants to meet your mommy. I can't begin to thank you."

I leaned closer to Emmett and kiss him. As I pulled back his eyes became dark. He grabs my face and kisses me passionately. He moan as our kiss deepens.

Emmett growls when a knock interrupts our little make out session. I brought my finger to lips and trace my bottom lip.

"Yes." He doesn't break our eye contact.

A little short pretty girl opens the door and walks in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Edward is calling for you come downstairs."

'I should be going." I got up to get our stuff to leave.

"No don't go." He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Tell him I will be down in a minute."

The girl nods and leaves the room.

"Please don't leave. We still have to go over the pictures." I sat there looking at him. When I didn't answer him he lifts James out of my arms and reached out his hand to me. How could I not take it?

~~~xx~~~

"I guess we are done." Emmett closes my portfolio. "I think we got the pictures we need. And I have to admit that I don't really get Angela but you both took some amazing pictures."

I smile as I put on my sleeping son's jacket on trying not to wake him.

"I am so excited to see how the new website is going to be."

"Me too." I stand up to put on my jacket.

"I want to thank you again." I fix the collar of my jacket.

"You don't really need to thank me. I just wanted to help. I heard you needed a job and I know somebody that needed a photographer."

"If you won't let me thank you let me do something nice for you." He walks around his desk to stand in front of me.

"And what is that something." He smiles deviously. His dimples winked out and I shake.

"How about you come to my apartment tonight and I will cook dinner for us?"

He wraps his finger on one my loop of my jean and pulled me closer.

"I say that will be perfect."

He lowered his face closer to mine and gently places his lips on mine. My whole body felt warm from his powerful kiss. Our lips fit perfectly. I know we shouldn't be kissing since we decided to be friends. But what I felt for him and what he was giving off was more than friendship. Just as our kiss was about to deepen he pulls back.

"What time do you want me there?" I melt as he stares into my eyes.

"Hmmm. I am going to my parents to drop James off for the weekend. So 7 ish?"

"Perfect." He kisses the tip of my nose.

He walks to the door and turns to look at me as he touches his lips.

"I love kissing you. Don't be too shocked if I kiss you again." He smiles walks out of the office.

"James. Mommy is in big trouble." I push my sleeping son out of the office.

I look at the time on the microwave and notice that he should be here soon. I go to the kitchen to put the finish touches on the chicken alfredo. Everything looks good. I walk over to the table and made sure that everything looks good. I light the candles on the table and take off my apron and rush into the kitchen to grab the wine glasses out of the cabinets. As I walk back to the table there is knock on the door. I start to feel nervous. Why should I feel nervous, this is just a friendly dinner between friends? Kissing friends. I walk to door and open it up for him and he is standing there looking ever so sexy.

"It smells good in here." He walks into the apartment.

"Thanks"

"I know I am early but I couldn't wait anymore."

"That's fine." I chuckle

"I brought you something." He hands me a bottle of Yellow Tail Chardonnay.

"A little birdie told me that this is your favorite."

"It is." I take the bottle from him.

"Can I take your jacket?"

He smile and hands me his jacket. I walk to the kitchen to put the bottle of wine on the counter and went to the closet to hang it up.

"Where's Bella?"

"Ummm. With your brother I think. She wasn't here when I got home."

"I don't even know why I asked. Those two are inseparable."

I chuckle in agreement.

"I hope you are hungry. I tend to make a lot of food. A bad habit I got from my mother."

When I turned I bumped into him. I didn't hear him come behind me.

"I didn't get to greet you properly." He smiles. Those damn dimples.

He put his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer. I hold my breath and he lowers his lips on to mine. It was a quick kiss and very powerful.

"I told you I would kiss you again." I let go the air I was holding.

"Yes you did. Are you ready to eat?"

"Sure." He steps back. I walk into the kitchen and he helps me put everything on the table.

"The food was amazing." He places his fork on his plate.

"It was truly amazing. How long have you been cooking?"

"I've been cooking since I was young. I used to love being in the kitchen with my mother. She used to love to cook different foods. We were her guinea pigs."

Emmett chuckles.

"When I was younger I wanted to be a chef."

"Really." He takes a sip of his wine. "So what made you decide to become a photographer?"

"It was just a natural thing. My maternal grandfather was a painter. He was one of those tortured artist types. And one weekend I was in his studio and I picked up this camera he had on his work bench. It felt like it was a part of my hand. He showed me how to put the roll of film in it. I walked outside and I just started snapping away. I loved it. When the roll was done he took me to the photo store and got it developed. He was so amazed at the photos I took."

I took a sip of wine. This memory was hard. I could feel my nose starting to burn. I didn't want to cry.

"He said that I had raw talent and raw talent shouldn't be wasted. He asked me if I wanted the camera. I told him I did. And he just gave it to me just like that. He told me never put it down. Whatever I saw anything I thought was beautiful he said snap it. He always told me there was a lot of beauty out there and I would be able to see it. A camera never lies. He died a year later."

I said and lowered my eyes. The tears I was trying to hold back started to fill my eyes. Emmet's hand touches mine and squeezed.

"How old were you?"

"I was 10. I still have the pictures I've taken."

"Can I see them?"

I lifted my eyes to him and stared for a minute. He was really interested.

"Sure." I walk to the living room and pulled out the binder off my book self. When I walked back to him I notice he pulls the chair closer to him. I sit next to him for the second time today.

I open the book and a picture of a cute little Dalmatian puppy with his tongue out stares back at us. I smile.

"That was my puppy Freddy."

"Cute pup."

He flipped thru the pictures.

"These are really good."

"Thanks."

He flips the next picture and it is little girl in the park playing on the monkey bars.

"You are a wonderful cook, a good mother and a talented photographer. Is there anything you aren't good at?"

I blush. He flips further in the binder and stops at a black and white picture. It is Felix and James sleeping when my son is couple of days old. I always loved that picture.

I clear my throat and start to clear the table.

"I am sorry about that. I forgot that picture was in there." I put the dishes it the sink.

"You don't need to apologize. He was a major part of your world. It's a really good picture."

My cell phone rang and I excused myself to get it out of my purse. I smile as I see Jake's name on the screen.

"Hey little brother."

"_Hey Rose."_

He sounds nervous on the phone.

"Is everything alright?"

"_Everything is fine. I just have ummm good news."_

"What's up?" I start putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"_Well tonight I did something amazing. I asked Leah to marry me and she said yes."_

I stop when he said he asked her to marry him and I rose with the wine glass still in my hand in disbelief.

"You did what?" Emmett looks at to me to see if anything is wrong.

"_I proposed tonight and she said yes. Can you believe it? She said yes."_

I blew out a breath and chuckles. Emmett mouths is everything ok.

"_Are you there? Say something. Please."_ He pleads

"I am so happy for you Jake. So happy. Did you tell Bella?"

"_Yeah I did.'_ Jake's voice sounds like that didn't go over to well.

"She wasn't too thrilled." He blows out a breath

Uh-oh.

I told him to go back to his fiancé and I will talk to him later. I told him again I was happy for them and I can't wait to see him again. I missed him so much. When he came I felt like I didn't get to spend enough time with him. Even though Leah was driving Bella crazy I was so happy when they came. I know when I hear from Bella she's going to blow a gasket. I just wished she could see that even thought she was an annoying person she really loved Jake and made him really happy.

I turn to look at Emmet with a big smile on my face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Jake just called me to tell me he proposed to his girlfriend. I knew it was just a matter of time he was going to pop the question. They've been together for a very long time."

"That's great."

Just then the front door slams open causing us to jump.

"I can't believe this shit." Bella storms in and drops her bag and phone on the breakfast bar.

"Umm honey." Edward says behind her when he sees us.

Bella ignores him and reaches in the cupboard and pulls out a wine glass. She walks to the table and pours herself a wine glass.

"Talking to him hasn't helped. He just doesn't listen. And he just went and proposes to that girl."

Bella downs the whole drink.

I chuckle and Bella looks at me.

"This isn't funny." She pours another drink.

"Bella sweetie it sounds like he really loves her." Edward says looking confused.

"Love her." Bella chuckles and downs the second drink.

"He loves being her door mat. Jakie can you get me this. Jakie can you kiss my feet while you are at it. What a joke." Bella sits down at the table and lays her head on her arm.

"She's going to hurt him. And I will kill her if she does."

Edward went to walk to her to comfort her. But I stop him. I walk to her and put my hand on her head.

"There's nothing we can do. He's really happy to be with her and we have to be happy for him. That will hurt him more if we don't support him." I run my fingers through her hair. I know how much she loves it.

She lifts her head to look at me and I can see tears in her eyes. Growing up Bella and I was very protective over Jake. We had to protect him from bullies who would tease him about what happen to his parents. They used to tell him that he was an orphan and tell him that he was stuck with us. He would run home crying everyday and it used to upset us. I think Bella more. She used to walk him to and from school everyday and she used to beat up the kids that would think about bothering him. She really hated to see Jake upset.

"I just don't like they way she treats him."

"I know you don't but we have to bite our tongue. I don't think she's going to hurt him but we will be there if she does."

She sighs and wipes her tears. Then it hits here what she walks into.

"Oh Rosie. I am so sorry I interrupted your date."

"It wasn't a date Bells. It was a thank you dinner. No worries."

I look at Emmett and something flashes on his face.

"Edward there is plenty of food if she hasn't feed you."

Edward thanks me and grabs himself something to eat.

I mouth to Emmett I'm sorry and he just waves it off. But something is off in his eyes.

Just then his cell rang.

"Excuse me. I have to take this." He checks to see who is calling and he walks to the back.

Stupid stupid stupid. I know seeing Felix's picture and my reaction to seeing it bothers him. It shouldn't still affect me. It is his lost that he isn't a part our lives.

"I have to go." Emmett walks back into the living room. He goes to Edward to tell him what the call is about.

"I understand." I walk to the closet to get his jacket.

I was driving him away. I hand him his jacket.

"I had a nice time."

"Me too." I smile at him.

"I will pick you in an hour."

I look up at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"I will pick you up in an hour so we can head to the club."

"I can't go."

"Why can't you go?"

I just shook my head.

"You thought this date was over?"

"This wasn't a date."

He walks closer to me.

"Angel this was date."

He smile and his deep dimples came out. Every time his dimples comes out it affects me like it's the first time I am seeing them.

"Now I am going to go home and get ready. I suggest you do the same. And wear something sexy Angel."

He taps my behind and kisses me. He left me standing there in shock.

An hour later on the dot Emmett is calling my name.

"Are you ready?"

"Just about." I am putting on my black stiletto boots.

Bella already left with Edward a few minutes ago. She wanted us to go to the club alone. Emmett steps into my room. I look up and my mouth just drops. He is wearing a grey v neck shirt that just fit right on his body. And a pair of low rider black jeans and a pair of black steve madden shoes. He looks perfect.

"Wow."

The word just slips out of my mouth. His smile widens causing his dimples to come out.

"I was just about to say the same thing." He walks over to me.

"You look sexy."

"You think?" I turn to look in my full length mirror unsure of my black dress that falls off one shoulder.

"You think it's too short?" I try to pull the dress down to reach my knees.

"No I think you look perfect." He touches my wavy hair.

"Lets go." He took my hand and led me out of the apartment.

The drive to club was short. I start to feel bad that I left my son with my mother. I wanted him with me. I couldn't wait till tomorrow till I see my baby boy. I really hated to leave my son. When I did I always felt like I was a bad mother to him.

"Are you ok?" Emmett touches my shoulder.

When I look at him I realize we are already here.

"I'm fine." I hope that he believes me.

As I open the car door I can hear the bass of the music. Emmett leads me to the back of the club and opens the door. We are in the kitchen and everybody greets Emmett. He pushes open another door and we are inside the club. When he opens the door I can see the lights flashing to the beat of the song and I just want to start dancing. I look at him and smile.

We walk through the club and we are pushing through the crowd. We walk past these guys that are watching some girls dancing with each other having a good time. And I started to think about how Bella, Angela and I used to be when we were in the club before I had James.

Before I can hear her, I felt somebody rush to me to giving me a hug.

"You came hun. I told Emmett to throw you over his shoulder if you changed your mind."

Bella brought me to the bar and put up two fingers to the bartender. Here we go.

"Where's Edward?" I start looking around for him.

"He went upstairs for a minute. Emmett looks good tonight."

Bella whispers in my ear. I look at Emmett who is talking to a male bartender I've seen a couple of times. He sure did look good. My muscle between my legs jumped. I clench my legs together to calm myself down.

Emmett walks to us holding a bucket.

"I just got a text from Edward and I have to go upstairs for a minute. But you ladies enjoy yourself and I will be back." Emmett gives us the bucket with a bottle of Rose Moet champagne and two glasses. He bends down and gives me a kiss on my lips and disappears through the crowd.

By the time Emmett and Edward come back, Bella and I are a little tipsy. Bella and I are dancing to the music when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I look back and it's Emmett.

"Looking good out there." Emmett starts nuzzling my ear. The heat of his breath on my skin sends a tingling sensation through me that cause me to shiver.

"Do you know how badly I want you right now? His hands start to rub my thighs.

I rest my head back on his shoulder and close my eyes. His hands start to raise my dress a little higher and I can feel his hands on my naked thighs.

"I know you want me too."

I couldn't deny I didn't. He hands just feels so good on my skin. And he starts to kiss my shoulder and groan came out of my throat.

"Why fight it Rose? Why fight against for what you want?"

Why am I fighting? Why am I stopping myself? We've spent that awesome day together in his room. He was very gently with me. He knew how to touch me. And his tongue, the things he can do with his tongue. Just turn around and kiss him. Just do it.

I turn around and put my arms around his neck. He lifts me up by my arms and I crash my lips to his. God he tastes good. I can taste the beer on his lips and Emmett. God he was intoxicating. He moans when I slip my tongue in his mouth. He puts me down and breaks the kiss. He pulls me through the crowd and up the stairs to the direction of his office.

When we reach his office, he pushes me against the door and wraps my legs around his waist.

"My God you are so beautiful." I can hear the lust in his voice and he starts to kiss me hungrily.

He carries me over to his desk and gently puts me down. He kneels in front of me and pushes the hem of my dress us.

"I've been dying to taste you again." He starts to pull down my panties.

"You smell so good."

He inserts a finger inside me and I bucked. He pulls out and trails his finger up to my clit. I moan.

"God you're so wet." He puts his finger in his mouth. He closes his eyes and moan.

He pulls me closer to the edge of the desk and blows heat on my spot. He snakes out his tongue and licks my clit. He put it in his mouth and sucks. Oh God! That mouth. He starts to lick my opening to my clit and I throw my head back. I felt my body start to heat up and I grab his head to keep him there. Right at that spot.

"Emmett." I am so close

"Give it to me baby." He mumbles against my spot. And I gave it to him. I throw my head back and explode with a scream.

I am panting when he stands up. He looks down at me and wipes his mouth.

"You are so fucking gorgeous when you come."

He pulls down his pants and boxers.

"Fucking gorgeous." He slowly slips inside me. Oh God jus that action alone makes me come again. What this man does to me.

He groans as he lays there.

"Emmett." I say against his shoulder.

"Hmmm baby."

"Are you going to move?" I chuckle.

"Oh yes. Just give me a minute. This feels so good. You are wet and tight."

Just then he starts to move. But I can see that he wants to go deeper. He stands up and pulls me almost off the desk.

"You just don't know all the things I wanted to do to you on my desk."

He places his hand under my ass for a better position.

"Oh Emmett." I scream as he hits my spot.

"You like that baby?" He put my legs on his shoulders. If he was about to drop me I couldn't care at this moment he just feels so good inside me.

"I would love to see you in front with nothing but these boots on."

"Rub your self baby." He takes my hand and puts it on my clit. I do as I am told.

"Yeah like that." And I lift my head to look at what I am doing and it is freaking hot.

"Yeah give me that Em ride." I said breathless. I feel myself getting close and Emmett stops.

I open my eyes to see what's wrong and he is looking down at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I look at the door to see if somebody has caught us. But it is still closed.

I winch when he slips out of me.

"What wrong?"

"Did I do something wrong?" He starts to pace around the office.

"I don't like that. I don't want you to say that."

"Say what?" I look at him confused.

"Em ride. You are better than that. I don't want my angel to say that."

Then it hits me. The big breasted girl he was sleeping with the day I moved in was screaming that.

"I'm sorry. I thought you liked that."

"Not you angle." He sits down on his leather chair.

I got off the desk and walk over to him

"I'm so sorry." I sit on his lap straddling him.

"Do you forgive me?" I nuzzle his ear.

"Please forgive me."

He groans as I slide down on him.

"Please forgive me."

I swivel my hips and rock against him to make him forget my little slip up.

"My angel is better than that."

He puts his hands on my hips and I start to smile.

"God you feel so good." I start to rock faster.

"My angel."

I can fell him pulsing inside me. He's so close.

"Kiss me." He says and I put my lips to his and kiss him. He moans and he starts to move under me. I moan into his mouth.

"I'm almost there." He moans against my lips. And he grips my hips tighter and starts to move me faster.

"Oh Shit.' He screams and he pumps deeper into me. And I fall over the edge with him. I moan against his throat. I don't know how long we are sitting like this but I can feel him getting smaller inside me.

"Damn angel." He says into my hair.

"That was good."

He kisses my shoulder and I realize I couldn't talk yet. I try to stand on my wobbly legs that feel like Jell-O. And when I feel something running down my inner thighs I am brought back to reality.

Oh Shit no condom!

**Duh duh duh.. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post a chapter. Please rate comment and add to favorites. Please read my other stories and tell me what you think. Thanks guys if you are still with me.. To everybody that was affected by Sandy you guys are in my prayers. I know it's hard right now. I have family members who are still without power... Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**EMPOV**

I wake up when I hear a sigh and a leg being thrown over my general. He stirs and I turn my head and see my gorgeous angel sleeping next to me. I smile and lightly trail her leg with my finger.

"Hmmm." She moves closer to me and she puts her head on my chest.

"Good Morning Angel."

She moans when I cup her ass and she moves closer to me. She wants me again. Hmmmm I want her too. I can't get enough of her. She looks up at me and she is smiling like a satisfied cat.

"Yes it is." She rolls over to her back and she stretches. When she does my black satin sheets inches down her body exposing her beautiful breasts. I lean over her and I start to kiss on her neck to her chest.

"Well this is nice." She moans as she runs her fingers through my curly hair.

"I love waking up next to you."

I move over her and she isn't complaining about the weight I am putting on her.

"I love this too."

I smile and I slip inside her. God she is ready for me. She sighs as I am fully inside her.

"I wish we can stay like this all day."

"You wouldn't hear any complaints from me but I do have to get my little one today."

"Hmmm Emmett." She moans while I am slowly pulling out of her and slowing pushing myself back in.

"Angel you feel so good around me."

She starts to kiss my neck and moves up to my ear. She just blows on my ear and I feel it in my spine.

"I'm close baby." She wraps her legs higher up my waist and pushes my ass with the heel of her feet.

Just as I am about to spill all I have there is a banging noise at the door.

"God damn it!"

I throw my t-shirt that I have given my angel last night and I put on my boxers. The banging just got louder and harder.

"THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU."

I open the door and Bella is standing in front of me with tears on her face. I call for Rosalie and she comes running. Bella pushes me out of the way and Rosalie runs to her.

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?'

"I've been calling you." Rosalie ran to her room to get her phone.

'Where's Edward? What happened?' I look out the hallway only to find it empty.

"My phone is dead. You are really freaking me out Bells."

'Edward and I went out to breakfast this morning. And I got this really weird message from Aunt Cindy. She told me that Felix came to the house today and he took James saying that he wanted to spend some time with him. She wasn't comfortable about it because she tried to get a hold of you but she couldn't stop him because he reminded her that he was the father. I didn't feel right about it either. So Edward told me he left his keys at the club and he was going to go get it and come back to the house…"

'Ok get to the point Bella. What happened to James?"

Luckily I found out Rosalie can use my phone charger; I plugged in her phone to charge it.

"Well I got back to the house and I was changing my clothes when a knock came to the door. So I thought it was Edward I was going to let him in. But this guy was at the door saying that if you lived here and I told him you did and he told me to sign something. Stupid me I did."

That's when I noticed she was holding something in her hands. She handed Rosalie some papers. When she took the paper she clutches her chest and started having problems breathing. I rush to her to hold her up because she looks like she's about to drop to the ground. She pushes my hand and runs to the bathroom and I can hear her throwing up. I bend down to pick up the letter. It is a 6 page letter. I read the top page.

_I Felix Rossi the father of James Rossi and fighting for custody from Rosalie Hale. I will take any measures necessary to get full custody of James Rossi._

I couldn't bring myself to read the rest of the paper. That bastard is trying to get full custody of her son. I run into the bathroom and I see Bella holding my broken angel.

"He wants to take my baby. How can he try to take my baby?"

"I know." Bella is rocking her.

"Why is he doing this? I can't lose my baby!"

Rosalie jumps up and run out the bathroom.

"I have to go and get him." Rosalie is hysterically crying and I grab her arms and pull to me.

"I'll take you angel we will go together."

~~~XX~~~

As we are driving in my truck Rosalie is banging on the dash and shaking her legs. Bella tells me how to get there and I look at the rearview mirror and I look at my little brother. And I can only imagine that I must have the same look. I am speeding through the highway and after a long time driving Bella tells me to get out of the next exit. Rosalie is listening to her messages that her mom left and she's had a tissue that I have given her trying to muffle her crying but it isn't helping. As we pull up in front of Rosalie's parents' house, she didn't even wait for me to make a full stop before she jumped out. She ran inside the house with Bella right behind her.

As I step in I can hear my angel yelling.

"Mom have you called him?'

"Yes I have but he isn't answering."

'This is so messed up." Bella is pacing in the kitchen while her hand is on her forehead.

"Rosie calm down we will take care of this." A tall man I am assuming is her father.

"Calm down dad. I got a letter and a court paper saying that Felix wants full custody of my son. MY SON. Where has he been when we moved out? He wasn't involved with his on only his bitch. "

'Rosie honey." Her father pulls into his arms and she breaks down again.

'How am I going to win this? He has more money than me. He is a lawyer so he has an upper advantage than I do."

"We are here for you honey." She lifts her head to look at her mom.

'Yeah we are here for you. I know my family and I will do anything to help." With that her mom looks at me and gives me a motherly smile. I smile back.

Rosalie pulls out of her father's embrace.

'I have to get my son."

'Do you think you should calm down sweetheart? Won't it make it worse if you go right now with smoke coming out of your ears?"

"IM GETTING MY SON!"

She turns to walk out of the house and I grab her hand. She looks at me and I just give her hand a squeeze. I just want her to know that I am here for her. I open my truck door and she gets in.

"Oh no! You are not going without me!" Bella and Edward runs to my truck and jump in and we are off.

We are sitting in front of Felix's house and I can see the pain that is in Rosalie's eyes. I just wish I know what she's thinking at that moment. She opens the car door and I do the same. I walk next to her and she bangs on the door knocker.

'Emmett calm yourself."

My brother knows my temper. My hand must be shaking and I must have bloody murder in my eyes. As Rosalie is still banging the door opens abruptly. Standing in front of us is a very pregnant blonde. And when she sees Rosalie she smirks and folds her arms across her chest sitting above her swollen belly.

"What are you doing in MY house?" She stresses the fact it's now her house.

"Where is my son?' Rosalie starts to move closer to the door and the girl starts to laugh.

"Felix!" Rosalie shouts and pushes the girl to the side and storms into the house. I follow behind her to make sure my angel is safe. Then the same guy I threw out of my club comes down the stairs with a screaming James. Rosalie runs to him and snatches the baby out of his arms.

"Ok baby. Are you ok? Did they hurt you?' She looks over the boy to make sure he's fine. The she turns her rage to Felix.

"How dare you do this?' She hands James to Bella and she takes him outside.

"For months when I left I haven't heard anything from you and now you want to fight me for full custody."

"We love him." The blonde sounding like she was about to cry.

"Shut up Jessica." Bella says while trying to calm James.

"Shut up bitch and get the fuck away from my house."

Rosalie looks at Jessica and smirks.

"You sit up here thinking you are safe. You don't think he will do the same to you?'

"Nope. I know how to keep him." She says and wipes her fake tears.

'Rosalie I love my son and it's you who is keeping him away from me. I had to do what's right so I can be in his life. And I have to make sure that his life won't be tainted with trash."

He looks right at me. I start to walk forward and my angel's soft touch stops me.

"You won't get away with this Felix. I promise you."

"Oh I beg to differ." He starts to laugh.

"Who do you think they will give him too? A whore freelance photographer or an established lawyer? Now get the hell out of my house."

He grabs her arms and she winches in pain and I just snapped. I grabbed him by his polo shirt and I started to punch him repeatedly in the face. Rosalie is trying to pull me off but she can't move me. She yells for Edward and I can hear him trying to calm me down. As I drop his lifeless body on the floor Jessica runs next to him and lifts up his head.

"Get out now or I am calling the cops."

What have I done? I grab Rosalie's hand and push pass Edward and Bella and I can see that James is screaming because he's terrified. We all jump into my tuck and I speed off. Rosalie is crying and she's trying to calm me down. He put his hand on my angel. He hurt her.

"Pull over bro and take a breath."

I do as I am told. And I gripping the steering tight and I am taking long shallow breaths. Rosalie tries to grab my hand but I just pull them away.

"Emmett please. Get out and I will drive to my parent's. What have you done?'

I get out and we switch places. As we are driving I start to come out of my rage. I see Felix's face as I am punching him. I've made it worse for her. I turn to look at her and she's looking straight ahead. She isn't even looking at me. I fucked this up for her. As we pull into the Hale's driveway I notice another car. A fucking cop car.

"Oh Shit..." Bella says behind me.

As we get out we see Rosalie's mom running out.

"What happened? What happened?"

The front door closes and two cops come out of the house. They walk over to us.

"Are you Rosalie hale?" The younger cop with blond hair looks at Rose,

"You know she is Mike Newton. Dad?"

"Hey Bells. Rosie." The older gentleman with the mustache walks closer to us.

"Care to explain what happened today?"

The rest starts speaking at once I just stay quiet. No matter what I say isn't going to get me out of this jam I put myself in. He put his hand up to stop them.

"Dad what's going to happen to Emmett?'

"Well lucky for you young man you messed with one of the richest lawyer we have here. So he called the mayor and I have to see this through."

'But Uncle Charlie. Felix took James and he put his hand on me."

"He did what?' His face turned red.

"Yeah dad Emmett was only trying to defend her."

"Well he was sent to the emergency room for his injuries." He lets out a long breath.

"I have to arrest you son. But I will hold you down there and you can pick him up in an hour Rosie. Do you have a lawyer son?" He looks at me.

"Yes sir."

"Good I would give them call if I were you."

"Dad you don't have to do this. Fuck Felix."

"Bella."

"No Bella its fine." I cut him off before he started getting into Bella.

"Angel I'm so sorry for this." I said as I look at her. Tears are streaming down her face. She walks up to me and touches my cheek."

"You stupid bully." I lean into her touch.

"You have to come with us Emmett."

The other cop walks to us and pulls out his handcuffs.

"There's no need for those Newton." Bella's father stops him and he puts them away. He grabs my arm and leads me to the car.

"I'm coming with you." Rosalie starts to follow us to the car.

"You can't do that sweetheart."

"It's fine Angel. Stay here and watch the little guy. He's upset and he needs you to calm him down. Make sure he's ok. I'll be back before you say hopscotch."

"Hopscotch." She says and smiles.

I look at my brother and I see he's on the phone and he's holding my keys. I knew he would come through for me. Love that dude. Bella's father puts me in the back of the squad car and I look at my Angel while he drives away.

~~~XX~~~

"So this is the guy that beat the fire out of Felix Rossi. I'll be the first one to shake your hand because he really deserves it."

This short black cop takes my hand and starts to finger print me. All of this could have been avoided if I just grabbed Rosalie's hand and just led her out of the house. But my crazy temper got the better of me. I found out that they let Felix out of the hospital with only a few bruises and stitches. They put me in a room and the door opens and Felix walks right in. I close my fist to control myself. I see his face and he pretty bashed in. He has a white tape of his left eyebrow to cover up the stitches. He pulls the chair and slams it down to intimidate me.

"So you think you got the better of me." He opens his sleeves and rolls them up.

"Do you think that this will help Rosalie or hurt her? My friend you don't know how much I am going to make her suffer because of your little stunt."

"I am not your friend." I spit out.

"You should ask Rosalie about me. She knows I always get what I want. And I want to crush her. I am going to ruin her and I will have my son. You can keep that little slut. She is washed up anyway."

I try to grab him but the handcuffs hold me back.

"Tell Rosalie that I will have my son." He taps his knuckle on the desk and gets up to walk away.

He doesn't know who I am.

~~XX~

Bella's father walks into the room and he throws a manila envelope of the table.

"You are free to go son." He bends down to uncuff me.

"Felix has dropped the charges against you but he filed a restraining order. So please stay far away from him."

"Yes sir." I rub my wrist where the cuffs were cutting into me.

"Your brother is outside in the waiting room."

I follow him out of the interrogating room. As I walk out of the room the same cop that was fingerprinting me patted me on the back saying I am his new hero.

"Don't mind Officer Jones. He, Rosalie and Felix were classmates and Felix was a terror in high school."

I chuckle.

"I think he still is."

"I guess you are right." Chief Swan chuckles.

I step out into the waiting room and Edward stands up with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Slugger."

Edward hugs me and I winch when I close my right hand. I look down and it is swollen and cut up.

"Lets get me out here."

"Sure thing."

We step out of the police station with Chief Swan advising for us to stay out of trouble.

"I spoke to Jasper and he's handling everything tonight. I spoke to Bella and it looks like we are going to stay for the night. The girls went and bought us a couple of stuff and an outfit so we are good with that."

"How's Rosalie and James"

I stop myself from jumping in the passenger seat of my jeep.

"You care about them?'

"Yes I do. Can you believe that ass paid me a visit?"

"Did he now? He is really looking for it." Edward chuckles and starts up the jeep.

"Yeah he told me that he is going to ruin Rosalie. And he's always gets what he wants."

"He really underestimates you. You are really stubborn too."

"I'm going to do anything I have to protect them."

'I know you will."

Edward drives off to Rosalie parent's house.

I walk into the house and I hear Rosalie in the kitchen with her mother. I lean against the door jam and I watch my angel. She is so gorgeous while she is helping her mother cook. I never want her to cry like she did today. And I will do my best to never make her feel that way again. Or to see the fear in little James' eyes. I really shouldn't have done that in front of him. Poor baby

Edward steps into the kitchen and pats my shoulder. Rosalie and her mom Cindy look up and she drops her knife and walks to me. She cups my face and brings it down to kiss me.

"Are you ok?" I can see the concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine angel. How are you? How's James?"

"We are fine. I should kill you for what you did."

"I know." I breathe out and put my head against hers.

"I am sorry for that. I just snapped. I saw him put his hands on you to push out and I just lost it."

"Let me look at your hand."

I wince as she lifts up my hand.

"Oh Jesus. Let's clean that up."

Rosalie tells Edward that Bella is in Jacob's room waiting for her. Cindy tells us she will call us when dinner is ready. Her mom hugs me before Rosalie drags me upstairs to the bathroom. She sits me down on the toilet and she looks through the medicine cabinet. She sits in front of me on the edge of the tub and I just watch her as she puts the alcohol on my cuts. I see her wince but I can't feel it because I can't keep my eyes off of her.

"You could have seriously hurt yourself or killed Felix. I wouldn't object in you killing him but it's you I am worried about."

I chuckle.

"I guess this isn't what you expected when we woke up this morning?'

She looks up at me.

"No I didn't. But I am glad you are ok and that James is with me. I don't know what I am going to do about the custody thing."

"Whatever happens we will deal with it together."

She stops bandaging my hand and she kisses me. Our kiss deepens and I pull her to my lap. She moans against my lips.

"Dinner is ready!"

I put my head against hers again as we are catching our breaths. She stands up and grabs my left hand to lift me off the toilet.

I walk into Rosalie's childhood room and it just screams my angel. The walls are painted three types of purple. One shade lighter than the last and they all go together perfectly. I can see her stuff animals on her bed and I smile as I picture a little blonde haired child reading her books as she is holding her stuff teddy. I can picture as a teenager lying across her bed with Bella and Jacob laughing and playing games in her room while the radio is playing. I walk to her mahogany mirror on her dresser and I can see pictures of her and Bella making funny faces. I see another picture of Rosalie in a bathing suit on Jacob's back. And they both are smiling lovingly in the pictures. I see another picture of a couple and a little Jacob and I assume they are his parents.

The door open and Rosalie walks in a tee shirt and little shorts. Her wet hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. The general is stirring. Down boy.

"The bathroom is free." She hands me the towel is holding.

"There is soap in the bathroom. I also bought a toothbrush. When you come back I will have your boxer and shirt waiting for you.'

"Thanks Angel." I pull her to me and I kiss her. I can taste her minty breath and my angel. She tastes so good. As I pass by her she smacks my butt. She drops in the bed laughing. I take a quick shower because I want to be next to Rosalie and also if I stay longer I am tempted to rub one out. But I want to save it for her. As I walk into the room I have the towel wrapped around my hips and the look Rosalie is giving me tells me she wants the general.

"Is your parent's asleep?"

She nods her head. I give her my sly smile and I drop my towel and turn off the light. I crawl next to her in the bed and I lay her on top of me. She feels so good. I take off her little shorts. I want to feel her skin to skin.

'I never thank you for today."

"No need angel."

I rub my nose against her jaw line. She runs her fingers through my hair.

"I just wish I didn't do that in front of James. He was so scared. I never want to see him like that."

"Hmmm" She kisses my neck.

"He's not going to stop."

She pulls back to look at me.

"He told me he's not going to stop."

"Felix came to see you?"

I nod my head.

"He told me he is going to get full custody."

"I can't believe him. I don't know how I am going to fight him and win."

I can see the tears welling up in her eyes. I told myself that I wouldn't make her cry like this and already I am breaking my promise. I have to do something to protect her and James. Felix tried to scare me because he's an established wealthy lawyer. But he doesn't know the power of the Cullen name. He doesn't know the damage we can do to this small town lawyer. I know what I have to do.

"I know one thing that can give you an advantage."

She looks at me."

'What is it? What do I have to do?"

I place my hands at the back of her head and bring her forehead to mine. I kiss her forehead.

"Marry me?'

**Excuse me did that just come out. Oh my God. What are you doing Emmett? I hope you guys like this chapter. It is now 12:10am I am off to bed. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me awhile to post another chapter. This story is getting good. I am going to try to post another chapter this weekend. I am not going to make promises. If I don't do it this weekend I will have another chapter as soon as possible. I will try not to make you wait to long. **

**Enjoy.**

RPOV

It's been two weeks since Emmett asked me to marry him. Is he insane? He hasn't pushed me on the subject but how can I say yes. We hardly know each other. Even though he is only asking is because it could help me some how. Urghh Felix. He has been relentless. Now he wants to call all the time.

Whenever he calls I just listen to him spitting the vilest things to me. Why haven't I seen this side of him before? What happened to the loving Felix I fell in love with? I can't think about this now.

Emmett and his family have helped me so much. They don't know how indebted I am to them. Emmett set me up with his cousin Marcus who is a lawyer. Even he thinks it might not go if my favor. Felix is a well know powerful lawyer. Even though Marcus won't come out and say it but I know. And that thought scares the shit out of me.

James is my life. He's my whole world. I can't lose him.

A tear rolls down my cheek as I sit out in my balcony watching the sun go down.

Marcus and I are meeting with Felix and his lawyer in the morning to talk things so we don't have to go court. Emmett wants to go with me but he's done so much for me already. I told him that he being around Felix is probably not the best idea. I can care less for Felix but seeing Emmett in handcuffs broke my heart. I never want to see that again.

"Hey."

I turn to see Emmett leaning over the rail. When I see his smile my heart races and I feel my stomach in knots. I never felt like this for anybody.

"You ok?"

He scrunches his eyebrows.

"Are you working tonight?" I ask in a whisper.

"Do you want me to work to tonight?" he tilts his head to the side.

I stare at his beautiful face. His dark hungry eyes. Has anybody looked at me like this? Like I am the most perfect creature every created. I look at his muscles as they are bulging from holding the railing. I just want to kiss his arms, his chest his beautiful full lips. I saw him this morning and I still can't get enough of Emmett Cullen.

I drop my eyes from this man and look at him through my lashes and shake my head. He smiles and his dimples deepen. God he is so fucking sexy. I bite my lip. This is what I need right now. I need a distraction to take my mind off what will happen tomorrow. I hear a knock on my door and I smile. That was fast.

I get up from my chair and go to the door. Every step makes my heart beat faster in my chest. I open the door and he's leaning against the door jam with a half smile. Those damn dimples make me wet. He lifts his right arm and shows me a bottle of white wine. I smile when he lifts his left arm and show me the movie he is holding.

"Bourne? You brought Bourne? That's my favorite movie."

He walks into the apartment and kisses me on my forehead.

"I know Bella told me this morning."

One thing about me, I am not the type of girl that goes for the crying movies. Don't get me wrong they are great but I'm an action and horror chick. I smile as I see the first Bourne movie. I could sit and watch all the Bourne movies over and over again.

"Awww honey." I say and take the bottle of wine from him and put it on the counter.

Emmett pulls into him with my back to his chest. He wraps his arms around me and start to kiss my neck.

"I love when you called me honey."

I moan when he nips my ear and licks his warn tongue on my ear. My stomach knotted tighter and between my legs pulses.

"If you don't like it I won't say it anymore."

I can't believe how breathless I sound.

"This is how much I love it."

He pushes pelvis into me and I can feel his general as he calls it. He wants me. I love how much I affect him. Me? I am putty in his hands. He walks us closer to the breakfast bar with his lips and tongue doing amazing things to my ear and neck. I drop my head back on his chest and moan. His hand travels down my stomach and doesn't stop till he touches the elastic on my sweat pants. His finger pushes it and he slips his hand down to my panties. As he touches me he moans in my ear.

"So warm."

He pushes my panty to the side and touches me. Oh Fuck that feels good.

"So wet."

Why can't I talk? His finger slips inside my and I groan. He pushes his finger in and out of me. He groans while I start to move with his finger. He slips another finger inside of me. He fingers. Jesus. If he keeps doing this I am going to bust. He starts to rub my clit with the pad of his thumb. Yup I'm going to bust. I reach the back of his head and bring it down to kiss him. I slip my tongue in his waiting mouth and touch his sweet tongue. I grab his tongue and suck it. He moans in my mouth. Emmett's free hand starts to move from my hip to my breast.

I gasp when he starts to play with my nipple. The only things I can hear is my panting, Emmett's heavy breathing and my heart pounding in my ears. I can't hear it I feel it all over. I feel my blood rushing through my body.

"Emmett please."

I buck when he gently squeezes my nipple.

"God you are so sensitive there."

He gently tugs on it and I explode around his fingers. My upper body falls on my breakfast bar and I start to shake as I ride out my wave. Is that stars I'm seeing right now?

Emmett pulls his finger out of me and I jerk.

"You are gorgeous when you come. I could just spend a day just doing nothing but making you cone over and over again."

I lift my heavy head to look at him.

"You will kill me." I say breathless.

He takes the same fingers that were inside me and he put them in his mouth. He closes his eyes and moan. That was freaking hot.

I get up to turn to face him.

"I'm not done with you yet."

I moan when I see the hunger in his eyes. I can tell that this wasn't going to be one of his slow tortuous love making. This was going to hard and fast. He lifts me up and puts me on the breakfast bar and quickly took off my sweats and panties. Why just of the sound of him unzipping his pants turn me on? Will it always be like this? Will we still have such need and passion for each other?

Emmett pulls me closer to him on the edge of the breakfast bar. I lean back with my head on the cabinet above me. He lifts my legs and put them on his shoulders.

"I don't know what comes over me when I see you."

He slips inside me and we both groan.

"I have to hold back from attacking you."

He thrusts inside me hard. And I gasp loudly.

"I want to kiss your sexy mouth."

He pounds again. And I can feel my belly getting warm.

"I want to rip your clothes off."

He leans over me and puts his hand on the cabinet by my head.

"To taste you."

He grabs my hip and starts to thrust deeper and faster.

"I want to do anything to make you moan."

"Emmett please. Harder."

He squeezes my hip harder and it doesn't hurt. It makes the feeling he is giving me more intense. I curl my toes.

"Oh God you feel so fucking good Rosalie. Nice tight wet and warm my angel."

He drops his face closer to mine and licks my upper lip.

"My angel. Your mine angel."

I can't say anything. The feeling in my stomach is growing and I know I'm about to come.

"My angel right?"

I turn my head to the side and he starts to really pound me.

"Mine right?"

"Yes. Yes. Yours. Your angel."

I come and come loudly. Emmett growls and soon follows in his own release shouting my name. His forehead is against mine and we are both panting.

He slips out me and I wince. Oh yeah I am going to be sore. Deliciously sore. He takes my hand to pick me up and places me on my feet. I have to hold onto him because my legs are wobbly. I put my arms around his neck. He kisses me. I love kissing him. He pulls back to looks at me.

"Hi."

He smiles at me

"hi." I respond and he kisses my nose.

We both turn to the sound of James crying in my room. We look at each other and we start to laugh.

"We woke him up." I put my hand to my mouth and giggled again.

"What do you mean we? You were the one screaming."

I gasp and hit him lightly on his stomach.

I push away from him.

"You get him and I will make him a bottle."

I walk into the kitchen.

"He might be wet. Please change him."

"Yes ma'am" he throws at me and leaves.

I prepare my baby's bottle. While it's in the microwave I bend down to pick up my panties to put it on. I smile thinking about what Emmett and I just did. I have to say I've had great sex. But with him it just I don't know. I saw stars. That has never happened to me before. I enjoy sex with Emmett. It's never dull for one thing. And he knows my body. He knows what to do to make me come. But then again he is more experienced than I am. He is a player. I frown at that thought. He could have anybody he wanted. But why me?

He calls me his angel but how long will that last until another angel crosses his path and he will do the same thing Felix did to me.

I can't do this now. Just enjoy him till your time is up. And it will run out. A man like Emmett Cullen can't be tied down. But he asked you to marry him Rosalie? Yeah he did but not for love. Just to help you out.

I shouldn't go there with my heart but I know it's already too late with him. I feel things for him. But he spells trouble.

"What are you thinking about?"

I look up and see Emmett holding a sniffling James. It's bad to say this but I love to see him crying and his little hiccupping when you comfort him. I realize the microwave stopped and I pulled the bottle out to check it. It's good. I give a weak smile and the look in his eyes doesn't look like he believes me.

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow."

I give Emmett the bottle and James gets excited. My baby was hungry.

"You know I will go with you if you want."

"I know. It's just I don't know what's going to happen when I'm there. I still can't believe he's doing this. Let's not do this now. We have a movie to watch. And I will like to have you again before the night is over."

I give him my best sexy smile.

"Oh do you?"

He walks to sit down on the couch and I follow him.

"Yes I do."

I kiss Emmett in the lips and it was nice and warm. He groans when I bite my lip. I smile and I lean down and give a kiss to my baby boy.

Emmett and I are lying on the bed facing each other just starting at each other. I am mentally studying his beautiful face. He is running his fingers along my side and it leaves a heat trail.

"Thanks for the distraction tonight. I really needed it."

"You don't need to thank me. I enjoyed it too. I love being around you."

I reach over and run my fingers through his hair.

"Me too."

"I really want to come with you tomorrow. I really don't like the fact you are going to see that douche tomorrow."

"Me too. But he's not getting my son."

I swallow back tears at the thought.

"He's not going to take him from you. I will not let that happened."

I flip to my back to looks up at the ceiling.

"Felix will play dirty. That I know about him."

Emmett scoots closer to me and kisses my cheek.

"I can play dirty too."

I turn my head to look at him and I see that he's serious.

"I don't want you getting in trouble for hurting Felix."

He kisses my nose.

"I promise I will not touch him again. Unless he touches you in some way. Then I can't promise anything."

I shake my head and kiss him that's the end I'd that conversation.

~~~x~~~

Driving to the courthouse to deal with this bullshit I can't help but smile at my night and morning. Emmett just can't get enough of me. We had sex twice last night and I get woken up at 3:00 am with him playing with me. I want him just as much but I am really not used to that. Felix and I had an alright sex life but he never show such hunger and passion for me. And waking up in Emmett's big arms was just heaven. Enjoy it Rosalie while you have him.

I frown and my cell phone rings.

"Hey Marcus. I'm on my way."

"Good. I'm here so I will meet you in the lobby. Our appointment is at 9:45 so we can talk before we head in."

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a few."

"Bye."

I shake my head as I end the call. Geez what up with these gorgeous men? Marcus is also gorgeous and he has the most sexiest voice I've ever heard. I can only imagine how he sounds when having sex or trying to seduce a girl. It sounds like silk in your ears. Emmett has a sexy voice too. It drops very low when he is hungry. I giggle and my cheeks heat up as I remember how he sounded at 3 am. I move around on my seat when I feel that I am getting aroused. And I can feel a little discomfort down there. Yup I knew I was going to be sore. But I want to do it again with Emmett. Even when he's not around me he arouses me.

The court house is coming up. Good I want to have this over with. I park my car and I walk into the building. I am getting searched by the cops and my bag it being checked. I grab my bag and I see Marcus standing there on his phone. He looks very sexy in his suit. The women in his office must have a hard controlling their breathing when he steps into the room.

Marcus throws up his hand and wave when he sees me and I smile. I hope this all can get settled and we can move on. If Felix wants to see James he can. I will not stop him from being a part of his son's life. I just don't want that skank around my son. But she's a part of his life, I just need to get used to the idea. Not now though. The thought makes my mouth dry. He has to prove to me that he is serious in being a part of his life. And it has to be on my terms. It's now that he wants to be around. Is it because he sees that I have moved on from him? Could it be that I have stop calling him weekly updates about him?

"You ready." Marcus pulls me in for a hug.

I sigh.

"As ready as I will every be."

Marcus puts his hand on my back and led me to the elevators.

"Ok Rosalie. When we get inside I know it's going to be difficult to see Felix. And no matter what happens in there he's going to try to get a rise out of you. Don't let him get the satisfaction. I will do everything I can to have this go our way. Just hang in there and it will be over before you know it."

I nod my head and Marcus opens the door and I walk into a room that looks like a conference room. A big table that seats about 15 people, there are two phones on separate sides of the table. Felix and his lawyer stand up when we enter the room. I look at his lawyer and I know who it is. It's Brian Westchester. Brian is in his late 30's early 40's. He's a fairly attractive man with jet black hair that he slicks back with piercing blue eyes. I've heard stories about him. He is a ruthless lawyer who would sell his own mother to win a case. I swallow as I see him. I look at Felix and he has a smirk on his face. He knows that he has the best lawyer on his side. I take a closer look at his face and I can see some yellowish bruises still on his face. I smirk back at him.

"Brian. Good to see you again."

Marcus walks around me to shake the enemy and his lawyer's hand.

"Rosalie is soooo good to see you again."

He smiles and my skin starts to crawl. I start to remember the time at the Christmas party when he was hitting on me. But I never told Felix. Now I wish I did.

"It's good to see you too."

I take his hand to shake and he covers it with his other hand.

"I wish it was on better terms."

I nod.

"No let's get down to business." He says as he quickly releases my hand.

"Felix." I say and sit down at a seat Marcus pulled out for me.

"Rosalie." Felix has so much disgust in his voice.

What have I done for him to be this way with me? He's the one that cheated on me. He the one who's lied to me for months. He's the one that impregnated someone. I've been nothing but loving and honest in our relationship.

"The reason we are here today is to find a solution so we don't have to go to court." Brian goes through his briefcase and pulls out a big folder.

Geez is that a file about us.

"We don't want to go to court do we Rosalie?" Brian says while looking at me.

"My client doesn't wish to take this court. What do you propose Brian?"

"I'm so glad you asked that Marcus. My client is fighting for sole custody."

"On what grounds?'

"Well it seems your client is unstable and is a danger to others and my client feels that his son is not safe under her care."

What did I just hear?

"I am not sure what I just heard. Can you please repeat that?" I lean closer to the table. Maybe that will help with my hearing. Marcus puts a hand on mine.

"My client feels his son is not safe with you Miss Hale."

"My son is perfectly safe with me. I will never harm my son." I spit out.

"And what made your client come up with this conclusion?"

Marcus says and pats my hand to tell me to slow my breathing. What the fuck is he talking about? How am I danger to my son?

"Your client has harassed and assaulted my client."

Briand pulls out pictures tossed them to us. It is pictures of his car that I smashed his windshield when he was at my mother. Oh shit.

"And her quote unquote brother threatened my client when he tried to stop her from damaging his property."

"I did that because he questioned the paternity of my son."

Brian continued as if I haven't spoken.

"Another occasion your client was spotted at a night club with her cousin and two male companions drinking."

He threw more pictures at us and I cringe when I see them. They are pictures of Bella and I doing shots. Another picture is of Emmett and I kissing against the bar. I can see Bella and Edward kissing as well. And I pick up another picture and it's of Emmett lifting me by my underarms and we are kissing. And I have to admit the pictures do look damaging. That fucking bitch Angela took those pictures.

"These pictures don't prove anything. My client is with her cousin and her cousin's boyfriend as well as her boyfriend. And she was working that night. She works as a photographer for the club."

Brian looks at Marcus with a dead look.

"Yeah she really is working in these pictures."

"I was done working and your sister was there. You know this. And you attacked me that night at the club and you called me a whore." I say looking at Felix. He's pretty quiet. That snake.

"I am getting to that. The same man you were kissing excuse me working with also threatened my client causing him to leave the establishment. Next your client went to my client's residence and threatened his pregnant wife..."

Wife? His wife? They got married? My heart squeezed a little bit. I wasted four years with this jackass and he marries her.

"which ending with my client being assaulted by..."

Brian looks in his folder and looks back at us.

"Emmett Cullen."

"Your client dropped the case."

"Yes he did. He didn't want this to get any uglier than it does. My client will like to sit with you now and discuss some options with you on how we can come to an agreement."

"And what agreement does he have in mind?"

My mouth goes dry. Brian flips through some paper and pulled out a sheet and hand it to Marcus.

"That is your copy. As you see in the paper my client doesn't want to be cold hearted so he is willing to give Rosalie supervised visitation every other weekend for 3 hours Friday, Saturday and Sunday from 3 to 6."

"Supervised visitations?" My voice is shaky.

"What do you mean supervised visitations?"

Brian looks at me.

"If you aren't happy about that then the next agreement is that we go to trial and my client has custody of him till we get a decision from the judge."

I'm going to lose my son. My heart drops to my stomach. I grab Marcus hand and I plead with my eyes. I look at Felix and he has a satisfied look on his face. He knows he has me against the wall.

"Your client has thirty days to decide what she wants to do then we will call social services and we will have the child in question legally removed from her home."

"You wouldn't do that Felix. You can't really be a bastard and do that your son."

"Thirty days Rosalie. You have thirty days to have your lawyer to get back to me with a decision. Either the supervised visitations or we go to court."

"Let me ask you something Felix?" I say as I twist my hand around each other. I have to do that or I would slap the shit out of his smug face.

"Sure Rosalie, ask me anything?" He chuckles. Oh he speaks.

"How old is your son? How much does your son weight? What baby food does your son love and dislikes? How can you do this to him and you haven't been in his life since I caught you with your tramp."

A Felix smile falters.

"I think that's all we have." Brian says as he starts to pack his briefcase.

"Answer me. What do you know about your son that you want to disrupt his home? Tell me anything about your son. You son of a bitch. Why are you doing this?"

"MY SON IS NOT SAFE YOU!" Felix shouts as he slams the table making me jump.

"I want to be a part of my son's life and you are not allowing me to see him. You are doing everything to have me out of his life. All the phone calls you don't answer all the messages I've left that you never return.

Is he fucking serious.

"I was the one who calls you and leaves you messages."

I point at him.

"You are the one who is getting it messed up. I was the one who called you to let you know what's going on if you r son's life."

"Let's go Rosalie." Marcus takes my hand and I shake him off.

"Isn't it bad enough you hurt me now you want to hurt your son? How do you think he will feel when he learns you ripped him out of his mother's arms?"

A tear escaped my eyes.

"I've done everything for you. Why can't you just let me be and let me move on just like you did? I'm happy and it kills you too see that."

He scoffs.

"You think you are happy with Emmett Cullen. The player of temptations? You are nothing but the flavor of the month sweetheart. He will get bored of you like I was. And I don't want my son around that. He deserves better and he is better with me and my wife and his sister."

Having him say my fears was worst then getting slapped in the face.

"Oh you can keep the pictures we have plenty."

Felix walks over to us and picks up a picture. The picture of Emmett and I kissing and his hand is on my ass. Felix flicks it with his index finger.

"Classy."

I flinch when he leans closer to my ear so I can only hear.

"Whore." He spit in my ear.

"We will be in touch. Marcus Rosalie." Brian says and holds the door open for Felix to leave.

When the door closes I drop defeated in the chair and put my face in my hands and start to cry.

"I'm going to lose my son. I can't lose my son. I can't live without my son.

Marcus puts his arm around me to console me.

"I will do everything in my power so it will not happen."

"How? How are you going to do that?"

I pick up the pictures and drop them hard on the table.

"He has pictures of me and Emmett. His pictures will show me as a bad mother who drinks, parties and is very violent. They will take him out my house quick."

I stand up and grab my jacket and purse.

"I need to get out of here. Thanks so much Marcus. You should come over this weekend. I will cook dinner."

"That's not necessary Rosalie." He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. Yes it is. It's the least I can do. I will call you Wednesday so we can set it up. I just need to get out of this room?"

I hug him and quickly leave the room. I feel like if I stayed in the room any longer I will lose it. I run to the elevator and start hitting the elevator button. I kept pushing it but it was coming fast enough. I found the stairs and run down. I need to get air. I needed it now. People jumped when I opened the door for the lobby. I didn't notice the glares I was getting from the security guards and cops. I ran out of the building. I put my hands to my knees and started breathing heavy. My stomach started to roll and I threw up against the wall. I started to cry once my stomach was empty of my breakfast. I can't lose my son. I can't lose him. I need Emmett. I need Emmett. I kept chanting in my head over and over again.

I got up to walk to my car. I rounded the corner and I see Jessica standing leaning against the wall rubbing her belly and she's on the phone. I started to walk to her but what she was saying stopped me.

"Yeah he's upstairs now. He should be done soon. I don't know why he's doing that either. I don't want to take care of her brat. And let's be honest I will be the one taking care of him. But he if it breaks her I will get joy out of it. I know I'm bad. He listen Lauren I will call you later. I see him coming out. Love you sis."

She hangs up the phone and I lean closer to the door so they can't see me. She squeals and throws her arms around Felix.

"How did it go baby?"

"It was good. I don't think it will go to trial and I know Rosalie wouldn't want to have social services involved. So I will have my son."

"I can't wait. I am so happy we are going to be a perfect happy family, you me your son and our daughter. She will have her brother."

She squeals again he kisses her and rubs her belly before they walk away. I watch them and a tear clouds my eyes. Felix was like that with me when I was pregnant. I put my hand to my chest to stop the tears from flowing but I couldn't stop them.

I pull up to my apartment complex. Don't ask me how I made it one piece with these tears I do not know. I start to calm my shaking hand. I pull out my key from the ignition and open the door. How can somebody who tells you, you are their world and they appreciate everything you've done for them turn around and hurt you and kick you when you are down. How am I a whore? What have I don't that will classify me as a whore. I've only have two sexual partners Felix and Emmett.

I drag my self into the building and I know I look a mess. My hair looks wild like I was pulling it out from the roots. My eyes are swollen and red. This morning was on cloud nine and now I am a shell of myself. Felix broke me. He knows he has broken me. What can I do to get myself out of this? What can I do to make this go away? Emmett can. I don't know why but I feel like he can.

I reach my door and I unlock it.

"It's about time..."

Bella stops in her tracks when she takes me in.

"Oh sweetheart." Bella pulls me to her arms and I start to cry harder. I look in the living room and I see Emmett and Edward just staring at us with different expressions. Edward looks at me with such pity and Emmett looks like he's ready to kill somebody.

I pull out of Bella's embrace and walk to Emmett. My body starts to shake.

"Angel."

I grab Emmett's hand and drag him to my room. I look down at my son and I pick his sleeping body out of the crib. I hold him close to me. I can't lose my son. I smell him and body starts to shake harder from my cries.

"What do you want me to do Rosalie? What can I do to make this better for you? Just tell me."

I put my hand to my mouth and pulled my son closer to me so I can feel the heat radiating off his body. I look at Emmett and I can see the worry in his eyes.

"I can't lose him Emmett. I will die if they take him from me."

"I know angel. I know. What can I do for you? Please tell me."

I walk to my bed to put my baby down. I turn to walk back to Emmett. I put my hands on his face and bring it down to put my lips on his. The kiss was different then the kisses we usually have. This one was soft brushing of our lips. No heat to them. I put my head against his forehead.

"Tell me how if I marry will help me."

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please add comment. I love the comments. And please read my other stories The one I yearn, One afternoon alone, troubled souls and my one shot Mirage. Thanks guys till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

EM Pov

"You are such a cutie."

My angel walks into my bedroom after giving James his nightly bath.

"Yes you are." She lifts him up while he is wrapped in his cute little duck towel. She nuzzles his stomach and he starts to chuckle. She laughs at how crazy he gets and my heart squeezes. I love to see them like this. I want to wrap them both in my arms and never let them go.

She lays him on the bed and starts to unwrap him from the towel. He starts to kick his chunky legs and tries to roll over. She stops him and starts to talk to him. James puts his hand in his mouth and tries to talk to his mother. She talks to him like she really understands what he's saying to her.

I can't believe how much my life has changed since they came into it. The only things that mattered to me were my family, my business and the never ending flow of pussy that were thrown my way. And believe me it was a lot. But now the girls don't matter to me. Just her. My angel. I have fallen hard for this beautiful creature and her son.

"If we get married, how can that help me?"

I look up at my angel as she is putting lotion on a squirmy James.

"My name will help. Once you are a Cullen nobody will touch you."

"Your name? That's it?"

She dresses James and hands him to me. He drops his head on my chest and I know he's tired. Rosalie moves to the bed to sit next to me.

"Look Rosalie. I know his family."

She turns her head to look at me and raise her eyebrow in a silent question.

"I don't know him personally but I know of his family. I spoke to my mom and she confirmed what I had suspected. When I saw Felix he looked like he was raised in money."

She dropped her head in shame. I took my put my finger and put it under her chin for her to look at me.

"His family is rich. They never approved of me. I wasn't in the same class as him. But he wanted me anyway. He fought his family for me and I feel more in love with him."

"I have to tell you something angel. The Cullen family is what you would call old money. But my parents didn't want to raise us as trust fund babies. She wanted us to work and to make a way for ourselves. They wanted us to have a sense of self worth. So Edward and I never really wanted to socialize with that type of lifestyle. Now Alice, she loves it. The parties, the uber rich scene. If we do this, we have to join in that scene. His family will see that you are going to be a Cullen and they know that you will not be alone in that fight. You have the Cullen's behind you and it lets them know that it will not be an easy fight."

I shift James to my other arm as I pull her into my waiting arm. I put my chin on top of her head and she sighs.

"They might back off or they might see that now they are going to have to change their fighting strategy. Either way I will not make it easy for them."

She blows out a breath that I know she was holding.

'I just don't want to involve your family."

"Rosalie. My family knows about this and they want to help."

She pulls out of my arm to look at me.

"They do?'

"Do you think I jumped into this without thought? Do you think I wouldn't talk to my parents first? My family loves you and James and they want to help. And believe me my mom is more that happy that I want to get married. She was a little worried about me."

I look down and see that James has fallen asleep on me. I tell her I am going to put him down. I walk out of my room and walk into the spare bedroom that I have. I turn on the light and I bought a little crib for the little guy. Yeah I have fallen hard from them. I chuckle as I put him in the crib and put the blue blanket over him.

"Good night buddy." I say as I stroke his black curls.

I turn off the light and walk into the room. I stop in the doorway and I watch her take off her clothes to get in the bed and I smile. My angel learns very quickly. She knows that I want nothing between us. Just us skin to skin. She turns her head and a hint of pink hits her cheeks.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I love seeing you like this."

I turn off the light and walk to the bed. I leave a trail of clothes behind me. I get into the bed and she moves closer to me. I kiss her forehead. She snuggles closer to make sure there is no space between us.

"I am not going to lie to you Em. But I don't know what to do in this situation. What if we get married and you meet the woman you are supposed to be with? What am I going to tell James when we part? Even though he is still young but he is attached to you. It will hurt him and …"

I kiss her to silence the nonsense that is coming out of her mouth. What more does she need to know she's it for me. I've told her and I've shown her. She and James are my life now. And I will do anything for them.

"Angel. I am not going anywhere. You are going to fight hard and even that isn't going to make me just walk away from you and the little guy."

"You say this now, but you don't know me. I mean really now me."

I give her my most devious grin.

"I know you angel and what I don't know I will learn in time. Not tonight. You had a very bad day and now I am going to take you in my arms and make love to you until us both past out from exhaustion."

"Oh My." She say breathless.

'But let me tell you what I do know. I know when I kiss you..."

I lower my lips to her and I kiss her softly then I kiss her deep and hard. I push my tongue into her mouth and I kiss every inch of it. I twirl my tongue around hers and I suck her tongue.

"When I kiss you, you breathe very hard and your heart pounds so loud and fast I can feel it."

I put my hand to her chest and I can feel her heart beating very fast.

"I look into your eyes and your grey eyes changes colors when you are aroused."

I trail my finger to her cheek down to her neck to her bare shoulder.

"When I kiss you're here...'

I tap the spot on her shoulder.

"You make this cute little noise that drives me crazy."

I kiss the spot and she makes the noise I like. My angel starts to trail her hand up and down my arm. I groan and I kiss her spot deeply. That's going to leave a mark on her. She's mine.

"What do you want angel? It's all about you. What do you want me to do to make it feel good?"

She has a lot of emotions flicking through her eyes. I kiss the tip of her nose.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed on what you want. You can tell me anything. When we are like this in bed I want you to open up to me. Tell me what you want and I will tell you what I want that make both of us feel good. There is nobody but us in this bed. Now tell me."

She licks her lips and I groan. The general is standing in attention it hurts. If she keeps looking at me that way I will embarrass my self and lose it too quickly.

"I want you to put your mouth on my breast while you play with the other one. Then I want you to kiss your way down to kiss me down there."

I smile at her cuteness. She will open up to me. I kiss her nose again.

"That's what you want?"

She nods her head.

"Then you will get it."

I kiss her mouth again then drop down trailing kisses to her chin then her neck. She shivered uncontrollable when I kissed her spot again. I chuckle against her skin. Then I let my mouth roam lower to her top of the swell of her breast. I rub my lips against her nipple and it instantly became hard. I swirl my tongue around the hard nipple and she whimpers.

"You're driving me crazy Em."

I am glad I am not the only one. I open my mouth and put it in my mouth. With my hand I played with the nipple of her other breast. I pinched her nipple while I grazed my teeth on her other nipple and she lifts her back off the bed to push her breasts closer to me. My cheeks became hollow when I sucked on her breast more. I let go of her breast and went to give the other one the same attention with my mouth.

"I could come just by you do that."

Her hips started to grind against the general and he twitches.

"Don't come yet. Not yet."

"You need to hurry. That feels so good."

After I gave her breasts the much needed attention, I start to pepper her body with kisses till I lower to where she wants me to be. She opens her legs wider so I can get a better view of her pussy. I kiss her inner thigh and I lightly bite her. She gasps. I inhale and I hit with the smell of her arousal.

"Damn baby you smell so fucking good."

I lick her plush fold and I hit her clit. She jumps when I stuck her little bundle in my mouth. I tease it with my tongue and swirl it around her little button.

'Oh baby. That feels so good. Too good. Don't stop."

I couldn't stop if I wanted too. I open her legs wider so I can get into her better. I lick my way down to her entrance and push my tongue inside. I groan deep in my chest when I taste her sweet nectar. She starts to pant and it sounds like music to my ears.

"Please Em."

I trail my tongue up to her nerve and I flick my tongue. I push my finger inside her and touch her sweet spot. She moans louder. I push my finger into her spot as I flick my tongue over her clit. I feel her tighten around my finger. I know she's close.

"Baby I'm going to come. I'm going too... I'm going too. Feels too good. Feels too good."

My finger pushes in and out of her faster and she tightens her legs and goes rigid. I continue to assault her sensitive nerve with my tongue and I start to feel my finger get wet. And I know she's about to come. She bucks upward and starts to shake to the point where the whole bed is shaking.

'Em!" She screams out.

I move away from her pussy and my breaths are coming as harshly as hers. I look down at her and her eyes are close and she is beautiful. I push inside her and I can feel her pussy clenches around me still riding out her orgasm. She opens her eyes to look at me and her grey eyes are almost dark. I pull back and thrust into her slowly.

"Faster Em. Faster."

"Baby not yet. I want you to come two more times before I lose it."

I cup my hands around her ass and lift her up. I pull the general out only leaving the head in and I push back in deeper than the last. She threw her had back and I feel her clench around me and getting tighter.

"You are so tight baby. So tired. Me likey."

She chuckles and I start to pick up the pace of my thrusts. I hit a different angle inside her and she opens her mouth in a silent scream. I hit her spot. I continue to hit it until this beautiful creature under me becomes undone again. She digs her nails in my shoulder and my thrusts become jerky. I know I am not going to last much longer. I pull out of her and flip her on her stomach and close her legs with my legs outside of her. I take the general and I rub through her wetness. Yup not going to last any longer. I thrust inside her and start to thrust rapidly inside her.

'One more baby. Give me one more."

I lean over her back and push my hand between her and the bed and find her clit. I match my rubbing to my thrusting.

"Em!"

"How close are you baby?'

"So close. So so close."

"Get there baby. I can't hold off anymore. Come with me."

I apply more pressure on her clit and start to rub like a mad man.

"I'm going to come."

I thrust deeper into her. And the first jet of semen that leaves me is almost painful. I scream her name as I still pump into her. I pump deeper so my seed fills her up. My blood is roaring in my ears and I've never experienced anything like this. I'm still hard after I empty everything out of me. I still pump into her.

"I could stay like this forever." I say as I kiss her shoulder.

"Me too."

I push inside her and she moans.

"See what you do to me. I can never get enough."

"I want to touch you Em."

I pull out of her and leave a trail of kisses down her spine. She moans and flips to her back. I lay on top of her not to put all my weight on her. I gently kiss her lips while she runs her hand in my hair. She lightly scratches my scalp and I deepen the kiss. Rosalie drops her hand from my hair to the back of my neck and trails her fingers up and down. I nuzzle her neck. She sighs and the general twitches. I can never get enough of my angel.

"I love touching you." She says as she kisses my neck.

"I love when you touch me. Your touch drives me insane."

"You do the same to me."

I slowly slip inside her.

"I trust you Em. I trust you with James."

She reaches for my hand and threads our fingers together. I slowly thrust inside her and I groan as our lips touch. She breaks the kiss and stares into my eyes. I smile and she reaches up to touch my cheek.

"So beautiful. And mine." She says and bites her bottom lip.

"You are the beautiful one. And I am yours just like you are mine."

She lifts her hand and puts it behind my neck and pulls me down to kiss her.

"Ok." She says against my lips.

I pull back to look at her.

"Ok what?'

I smile because I know what she's going to say.

"Ok I will marry you. This is crazy. You are crazy."

I thrust a little deeper inside her. She closes her eyes and hisses her teeth.

"Crazy for you angel. Only for you."

We make love for the rest of the night.

~~X~~

"Em! It can't be today. I am not ready for this."

"Why not? I say lounging on the couch and taking pictures of her in the kitchen getting her tea ready. I turn the camera and take pictures of James on his stomach playing with his toys.

"Isn't it too soon?" She says as she sits down on the couch. She sticks her tongue out at me as I take a picture. I laugh and hand her the camera. She puts her tea cup on the glass coffee table and takes the camera.

"No it's perfect. There is a ball tomorrow so my mom has somebody coming in today to pick out dresses. My cousins will be there. And I know Alice will be there. And I spoke to Edward and he said Bella wants to go. If we are going to get married we have to let the world know. Plus while you ladies are playing dress up, it will give the boys time to handle some business."

I smile at her and she takes my picture. She sighs and puts the camera on the coffee table. I open my arms and she comes to lie on top of me. I kiss the top of her head.

"I know you guys are trying to buy the property in Las Vegas to open a club out there. But when do you plan on getting married?"

"I was actually thinking we could get married in two weeks."

She sighs again.

"I just don't know. What if you meet someone else and realize that it is a mistake."

"Rosalie. I told you already I don't want anybody else. I want you angel."

She lifts her head to look at me.

"You say that now. But you can change your mind when somebody better comes along."

That damn Felix he damaged her so bad that she doesn't see herself clearly. I grab her face and bring it close to mine. We are so close our lips are a breath away.

"Rosalie Hale you are perfect to me. There is nobody else that I would want but you. I am going to get that out of your head. I couldn't want somebody better when I have an angel in front of me. Please stop saying that."

Her eyes start to water and my face soften. I can still the doubt in her eyes. Why can't I just tell her that I am falling in love with her? I know why. I don't want to scare her. She's been hurt. And she's still hurting and I can understand her hesitation with me. But what else can I show her that I am here for the long haul. I will fight for her. Even if she decides to leave me I will not let go.

"Ok I will go to your mothers. And play dress up. And I will do a spa day with your mother tomorrow and do this party. Do you even have a ring for me?"

She lifts her left hand to show me her ring finger.

"I will have one for you tonight. I have a perfect one for you."

She blushes and I kiss the tip of her cute nose.

"Do you now?" She drops her had to my chest.

"I do."

"Now tell me about this new club you are trying to buy."

**Do you think Rosalie should have said yes to marry Emmett? I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and add if you do. Please read my other stories. Thanks guys next chapter will be Rosalie. Till next time.**


End file.
